La sombra de un Amor
by UsagiPotter
Summary: Dos almas atrapadas en aquel juego de ajedrez interminable,un circulo de dolor y sueños rotos,donde una risa maniatica se deja escuchar.
1. Prologo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR**

**BY**

**USAGI POTTER**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es la continuación del fic llamado: "Príncipe Harry", si no lo has leído te recomiendo que lo hagas, para poder comprender lo que en todos los capítulos siguientes y este prólogo se narraran.**

**Recomendación Musical: Esta Ausencia – David Bisbal.**

**Prólogo****:**

Las cortinas blancas se mecían lentamente, el aire frío de la noche ingresaba moviéndolas de manera fantasmal y dejaba que ingresara un tenue brillo de la luz de la luna que se encontraba imponente en el cielo.

Los cabellos desordenados de un muchacho echado en una amplia cama se movían quedamente, en uno de sus brazos tenía conectado una intravenosa y una máquina controlaba sus signos vitales. Sus ojos de un color esmeralda opaco miraban fijamente el vendaje blanco que recorrían sus muñecas, no le dolía, quizás se debía al medicamento que le habían inyectado para evitar el dolor en las cortadas.

Un par de tristes lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del muchacho, aún podía escuchar el alarido de su madre cuando lo encontró flotando en aquella enorme fuente y el agua de un color carmín debido a la sangre fluyendo de sus muñecas, una imagen macabra que pretendía no ser descubierta hasta horas después, cuando él ya no estuviera vivo, pero que fue evitada por sus padres.

- Cobarde.

Susurró para si mismo, al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos, había sido un cobarde y egoísta, solo pensó en su dolor y en querer desaparecer. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que sus padres también sufrían y recordó que ella no estaría feliz con él por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Supo que ella le gritaría por su falta de lucidez, por no superar después de casi nueve meses aquella pena, supo que si ella estuviera viva lo regañaría.

Si tan solo estuviera viva.

Sentía un gran vacío en el lugar donde se suponía estaba su corazón y miles de lágrimas nuevamente recorrían su rostro, haber tratado de suicidarse y haber sido salvado por las personas que le dieron la vida, fue como un detonador que hizo que sus sentidos y su mente reaccionaran, fue lo que hizo que saliera de aquella oscuridad en la que se había confinado desde la muerte de su novia y así después de tantos meses en silencio pudo llorar, llorar hasta que las lágrimas no salieran más de sus ojos.

Lloró al darse cuenta que ella no volvería, que por más que él hiciera algo para seguirla jamás la alcanzaría, no de la manera en la que estaba haciendo las cosas, tan solo debía esperar hasta que llegara el momento de su partida.

Sus padres estaban sufriendo por él, en esos momentos se dio cuenta que ellos estaban junto a él, aquellas personas que por ocho años creyó que estaban muertos, estaban junto a él y se odio así mismo por hacerles tanto daño.

En su mente una frase recorrió todos sus sentidos: Ella no volverá.

- Hermione.

Su voz se quebró y supo que era hora de afrontar lo que le había tocado vivir, supo que jamás volvería amar a nadie, se prometió así mismo que no abriría su corazón a nadie más y que nunca más alguien sufriría por él.

Aquella noche fue la última en la que el príncipe Harry lloró y sin que nadie lo supiera reunió los pedazos de su corazón y los confinó en lo más profundo de su ser, para no volver a sentir.

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola nuevamente, pues bueno aquí les dejo el prologo de la segunda parte, espero que puedan mandarme reviews con su opinión.**

**El próximo capitulo se llamará: "Esmeraldas sin brillo - Diez años después"**

**¡Viva la pareja Harry/ Hermione!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi**


	2. Esmeraldas sin brillo Diez años después

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

**Nota: Leer Nota de Autor al final.**

**Capitulo 1: Esmeraldas sin brillo - Diez años después**

El piso de mármol blanco perteneciente a uno de los pasillos del Castillo de Windsor que se ubica en la ciudad de Windsor en el condado de Berkshire, en el valle del río Támesis y al oeste de la ciudad de Londres; poco a poco resplandecía más debido a que el sol de aquella mañana brillaba imponente en el cielo azul. Los amplios ventanales del Castillo dejaban filtrar la luz del sol dentro del salón principal y en el comedor, donde la servidumbre se encontraba colocando la vajilla ya que dentro de una hora la familia real bajaría a desayunar.

La familia real se encontraba desde hacia tres días en el Castillo de Windsor, las vacaciones de verano para la mayoría de familias de Inglaterra ya había llegado, por lo cuál muchos de ellos aprovechaban para dejar sus respectivas casas e ir al campo para liberarse de las tensiones que Londres les propinaba.

En la segunda planta del castillo unos pasos se dejaban escuchar y Susan que ahora era la jefa de mayordomos de dicho Castillo, levantó la mirada y sonrió a su hermana gemela Lorean y le dijo:

- Ya se despertó.

Lorean quien arreglaba un par de flores en un jarrón, dejó de hacerlo y sonriendo, contestó.

- Hora de ir a la batalla.

Dicho esto subió hacia la segunda planta del Castillo.

**&&&& * &&&&**

El aire fresco de la mañana ingresaba a aquella amplia habitación, meciendo las cortinas lentamente, el olor a perfume de baño se colaba en toda la alcoba y las gotas rápidas de agua de la ducha se dejaban escuchar, la manija de la puerta de entrada a dicha pieza se abrió lentamente y un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules y muchas pecas en el rostro, corrió hasta la amplia cama, se subió y comenzó a dar brincos.

No pasaron muchos minutos y se escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió, aquel niño de pijama azul cielo y estrellitas aún seguía saltando feliz, sin darse cuenta que era observado y se sobresaltó al escuchar una gruesa voz decirle:

- Es muy divertido, ¿verdad Edward?

El niño volteó lentamente y sonriendo ampliamente saltó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a aquella persona.

- ¡Padrino, buenos días!

Un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón color negro, tomó en brazos a aquel niño y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- Solo porque hoy es tú cumpleaños Eddie no te voy a decir nada por estar saltando en mi cama.

- ¡Gracias padrino! – Sonrió el niño – ¡Es cierto! – exclamó el niño recordando algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Aún no he saludado a la tía bonita.

Dicho esto el niño bajó de los brazos de su padrino y se acercó hasta la mesita de noche donde la foto de una muchacha de rizos castaños sonreía.

- Buenos días, tía bonita.

Antes de que uno de ellos dijera algo, tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante.

Lorean sonriendo ingresó a la habitación y haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza saludó.

- Príncipe Harry, buenos días.

Harry quien aún miraba a su ahijado sonreír hacia aquella foto, volteó y sonriendo levemente, contestó.

- Buenos días, Lorean – acercándose hasta Edward – Eddie, ya es hora de que te cambies.

- Pero padrino, yo quería seguir saludando a la tía bonita – contestó el niño.

Lorean observó como Harry se acuclillaba al lado del niño y miraba en silencio aquella foto, ella vio como los ojos de color esmeralda del príncipe Harry brillaban por un momento y recordó que desde hacia diez años aquellos ojos jamás volvieron a ser los mismos, el brillo se extinguió y la tristeza se hizo eterna en ellos.

- Muy bien, ya saludaste a la tía bonita – sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie – Es hora de que vayas con Lorean para que te cambie, recuerda que tus padres llegan al medio día y no les va hacer gracia que aún sigas en piyama.

- Está bien, padrino Harry – contestó Edward.

Dicho esto Eddie corrió hasta Lorean y le tomó de la mano.

- Gracias, príncipe – añadió Lorean – Permiso.

Ellos estaban por salir de la habitación del príncipe, pero Eddie se detuvo y preguntó.

- ¿La tía bonita, vendrá hoy para mi cumpleaños?

Lorean abrió los ojos estupefacta por la pregunta del pequeño niño, miró a Harry y antes de que ella dijera algo para evitar que él respondiera, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz tranquila del príncipe, quien contestó:

- Ella está en un lugar muy bonito, Eddie – sonriéndole a su ahijado – Y no puede venir, pero se que desde allí te cuida y si quieres verla, tan solo observa esta noche el cielo y la estrella más brillante es ella.

Eddie asintió feliz por la respuesta y sin más haló a Lorean quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, viendo como el príncipe dejaba se sonreír.

**&&&& * &&&&**

- Buenos días altezas.

Saludaron al unísono los mayordomos y sirvientas al ver ingresar al comedor a los reyes de Inglaterra.

- Buenos días.

James Potter junto a Lily, su esposa y reina, saludaron a todos y se sentaron en la amplia mesa, ambos después de diez años se les veía mucho más maduros y aunque para muchos ellos eran felices, en el corazón de ambos esa felicidad no era completa, solo lo serían cuando su hijo encontrara su propio camino hacia la felicidad.

- Mamá, papá, buenos días.

El príncipe Harry ingresó al comedor y saludó a sus padres quienes le sonrieron.

- Harry, querido – contestó Lily - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Todo lo bien que se puede – contestó sentándose frente a su madre.

James observó a su hijo, quien tomaba lentamente su café matutino y contestaba las preguntas de su madre, en ocasiones sonreía levemente, pero desde hacía tantos años que no reía alegremente y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido desde la muerta de su novia. Sabía que Hermione había sido y siempre sería el gran amor de su hijo y aunque el tiempo había pasado, Harry aún seguía culpándose por lo sucedido. A James aún le dolía recordar como su hijo había sufrido y a veces tenía sueños los cuáles le hacían evocar aquella noche en la cuál su hijo había decidido quitarse la vida.

Fue su esposa quien había encontrado a Harry aquella noche y fue él quien lo sacó de aquella fuente de agua combinada con la sangre de su hijo, esa noche la estabilidad emocional de Harry había llegado al límite y durante los meses siguientes el amor de Lily y de él mismo lograron sacarlo de la oscuridad en la cuál se había sumergido desde la muerte de Hermione.

Diez largos años habían pasado desde que la novia de su hijo había muerto y cada año que llegaba la fecha de aquel fatídico día, Harry iba hasta los acantilados de Dover con un ramo de diecisiete rosas rojas (que representaban la edad de Hermione al morir) y con delicadeza dejaba que el aire las llevara hasta el mar hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

Durante los primeros años, fue difícil que Harry encontrara su camino, pero poco a poco y con el apoyo de ellos y sus amigos, el príncipe decidió tomar las riendas de su vida, comenzó una carrera y hoy a sus veintisiete años trabaja a su lado activamente por el bienestar del Reino Unido.

Pero la vida de su hijo tan solo se resumía a eso: **"Trabajo"**, tenía muy pocos amigos ya que no asistía a las ceremonias o fiestas que se llevaban acabo entre la realeza y no había vuelto a salir con alguien. Aunque Harry no lo dijera, James sabía que su hijo había decidido no volver a amar a nadie más y por ello no permitía que nadie aparte de las personas que conocían se le acercara, era cordial y amable pero había una barrera que nadie podía pasar.

- ¿James tú que opinas?

James que estaba aún ensimismado, trató de disimular su distracción y vio como su esposa y su hijo lo observaban esperando una respuesta.

- Discúlpenme, me distraje, ¿de qué debo opinar?

- Cariño, le dije a Harry – contestó Lily sonriendo – que no había problema que él no utilizara ningún disfraz esta noche en la fiesta de Edward.

- OH, si hijo – sonriendo – No hay problema.

James Potter, observó a Harry asentir y como era costumbre siguió desayunando en silencio.

**&&&& * &&&&**

El cabello color azabache de aquel joven sentado en una de las sillas del jardín del Castillo de Windsor, se agitaba lentamente por la fresca brisa que corría, su piel nívea era iluminada por los rayos del sol que al mediodía brillaba hermosamente en el cielo. Aquel joven tenía los brazos extendidos y sus ojos cerrados eran cubiertos por sus lentes redondos.

Harry James Potter, príncipe y heredero de la corona Inglesa, había encontrado en aquel jardín la paz, hacia tres días que estaba en aquel Castillo y se alegraba de haber ubicado un lugar así, donde nada ni nadie lo molestara. Siempre necesitaba un lugar para poder meditar o simplemente dejar su mente en blanco.

Él había descubierto en todos esos años que la soledad era una buena compañera, por ello casi nunca asistía a reuniones fastuosas y con mucha gente, pero aquella noche haría una excepción, ya que era el cumpleaños número ocho de su pequeño ahijado y le había prometido que asistiría.

Edward era con la única persona que había hecho una excepción a la regla de no dejar que nadie se encariñe con él, además era el hijo de sus mejores amigos, por lo cuál siendo su padrino no iba a ignorar al pequeño niño, que sin saberlo lo había ayudado a menguar la tristeza que llevaba en el alma.

- Hace diez años.

Susurró para sí mismo abriendo sus ojos, dejando que sus orbes esmeraldas vieran el cielo de color celeste; después de un momento bajo la mirada hacia sus brazos que estaban enfundados bajo la camisa de manga larga color blanco que tenía puesta.

Con parsimonia remangó uno de los lados y vio una de las cicatrices en su muñeca, alzó su brazo hasta la altura de sus ojos y fijamente observó la marca.

- Aún duele.

Durante un momento se mantuvo en esa posición mirando aquella cicatriz y sintió como una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos, en su pecho sintió dolor, pero tomó aire y sonrió sin realmente sentir felicidad y dijo:

- Me haces tanta falta.

Harry limpió rápidamente aquella rebelde lágrima que recorría su mejilla al escuchar unos pasos acercarse hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Al fin te encontré.

El príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia su interlocutor y sonriendo lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

- Es bueno verte, Ron.

Ronald Weasley sonrió alegremente y dándole la mano a Harry se sentó a su lado.

- Estaba pensando que ya te habías escabullido para no asistir a la fiesta.

- Sabes que no haría eso – contestó el príncipe – Tú retoño no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Ron iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Papá!

El pequeño Edward corrió hasta Ron y se abalanzó para abrazarlo, tras él una joven de cabellos rubios atados en un improvisado moño se acercó hasta los dos hombres y el pequeño sonriendo.

- Harry, es bueno verte.

- Digo lo mismo Luna, tan radiante como siempre.

Luna Lovegood sonrió ante el halago de Harry y correspondió al abrazo fraternal que el príncipe le dio.

- ¡Mamá, mi padrino me ha cuidado mucho estos días que no estuvieron!

Exclamó el pequeño Edward, quien era el hijo de Ron y Luna, el pequeño niño había nacido durante los primeros años en los cuáles Harry estaba recuperándose emocionalmente, para todos, el nacimiento del pequeño los había tomado de sorpresa pero también fue una bendición, ya que la primera vez que el príncipe Harry lo había visto, fue también la primera vez que sonrió, después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

Por ello Luna y Ron decidieron al instante que Harry era el indicado para ser el padrino del niño, ya que estaban seguros de que lo cuidaría y querría como si fuera su propio hijo, y no se habían equivocado.

Luna observó como Harry sonreía por las cosas que su hijo estaba contándole y ella se sintió feliz por su amigo, su pequeño Eddie estaba logrando algo en lo que ellos habían fracasado, estaba logrando abrir poco a poco el corazón de Harry y esperaba que el príncipe se diera cuenta que tenía que volver a ser feliz por él y por su querida amiga Hermione; ya que de lo que ella estaba cien por ciento segura es que Hermione desde el cielo los cuidaba y velaba por la felicidad de todos.

- Padrino, ¿Y esa marca, donde te la hiciste?

Eddie había visto la cicatriz en la muñeca descubierta de Harry, quien al escuchar la pregunta se percató que no se había vuelto a cubrir el brazo.

- Edward, no es algo que tú puedas comprender.

Contestó Ron, mirando seriamente a su hijo, a veces su pequeño podía ser bastante curioso y lo menos que quería en ese momento era que su mejor amigo se pusiera triste.

- ¿Te duele padrino?

Edward volvió a preguntar ante la mirada seria de su padre, Luna miró a Harry quien ya se había bajado la manga cubriendo su brazo y mirando al pequeño niño contestó.

- Un poco Eddie, pero estoy seguro que algún día dejará de hacerlo.

Ron y Luna observaron el semblante algo ido de Harry al contestar y quisieron agregar algo más, pero el príncipe se les adelantó.

- No es malo que el niño pregunte, no lo vayan a regañar que no ha hecho nada malo – poniéndose de pie – Nos vemos después chicos.

Dicho esto Harry dejó a la pequeña familia en aquel jardín.

- Mami, ¿mi padrino está triste? – preguntó Eddie sentándose entre sus padres

- No hijo, él está bien – mirando a Ron - ¿No es cierto, amor?

Ron tan solo asintió sonriendo para tranquilizar a su hijo quien comenzó a jugar por el jardín, pero él sabía que Harry aún sufría y se sentía frustrado por no encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.

- No te preocupes – susurró Luna para que tan solo su esposo la escuchara – Él será feliz, verás que sí.

El pelirrojo abrazó a Luna, tratando de pensar que eso se haría realidad.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Las olas del mar golpeaban las rocas causando un melodioso ruido, la luna se encontraba imponente en el cielo negro de la noche y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente; la brisa del mar agitaba los largos cabellos de aquella bella joven que miraba desde aquel balcón la hermosa vista que tenía desde aquella mansión, la cuál desde ese día sería su nuevo hogar.

Vestida con unos pantalones negros entallados y una blusa del mismo color, esperaba que le avisaran la llegada de su abuelo. Cansada de mirar el mar, ingresó a la habitación, se dirigió hacia el espejo y observó su rostro.

Dos orbes marrones le devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa arrogante cubrió aquel bello rostro.

- Solo un cambio más y todo estará listo.

La puerta de aquella amplia alcoba se abrió y un hombre ingresó.

- Señorita, su abuelo la espera.

La joven miró de soslayo al criado y asintió, el mayordomo salió de la habitación y ella observó su reflejo.

- Azules como el más bello de los zafiros, ustedes serán la protección de mi alma.

Con esas extrañas palabras, la mujer salió de su habitación rumbo hacia aquellos lúgubres pasillos que la llevarían hacia donde su abuelo se encontraba.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Durante muchos años esperó pacientemente que todas las piezas de aquel juego por fin estuvieran en posición para poder el manipularlas a su antojo, desde siempre supo que aunque la espera fuera larga, la recompensa que iba a obtener de todo aquello valía la pena.

Podía escuchar como los tacones de su nieta bajaban lentamente aquella elegante escalera, todo había salido como él lo planeo, bueno en el camino tuvo que hacer algunos cambios, mucho más cuando supo la existencia de aquella extraña, que estuvo apunto de disolver sus planes, pero él siempre había sido mucho más inteligente y supo tomar esa pieza y moldearla a su favor.

Todo estaba listo y desde ese día el verdadero juego empezaría.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Las horas pasaban lentas para el príncipe Harry, la gente en el Castillo de Windsor se divertía en aquella fiesta, su ahijado ya había sido llevado a su habitación hacía una hora y él ya podía retirarse también.

Sus amigos y sus padres conversaban amenamente al lado suyo, pero para el tan solo eran murmullos, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, se había prometido así mismo que ese día haría una excepción y trataría de divertirse aunque sea un poco para no preocupar sus padres, pero desde que aquella fiesta comenzó se sintió incomodo y tan solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

Se sintió mucho más incomodo cuando un par de muchachas de la nobleza se acercaron a saludar a sus padres y poco a poco se iban acercando a él, coqueteándole con disimulo, vio que ni sus amigos ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta y lo dejaron solo ya que se habían ido a bailar.

Aquellas señoritas eran bastante bonitas, pero realmente a él no le interesaba ir más allá de la cordialidad con ellas, no le nacía interesarse en alguna de esas chicas por eso disculpándose amablemente intentó irse, pero una de ellas lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

- ¡Príncipe Harry está canción me encanta! – exclamó la muchacha.

Harry sintió como sus padres lo observaban con curiosidad, seguramente asombrados por que él hubiera aceptado bailar, por ello decidió tan solo bailar esa pieza con aquella joven.

Sin darse cuenta, la amiga de la joven se había acercado hasta donde el encargado de colocar las canciones se encontraba y pidió que cambiara aquella música por una melodía lenta.

El príncipe sintió como aquella joven se le pegó para incitarlo a bailar aquella pieza, pero él tan solo se quedó absorto recordando que esa melodía era la misma que bailó con Hermione la noche antes de que se marchara.

- ¿Príncipe? – Llamó la joven – Bailemos.

Pero la mente de Harry, recordó aquel momento.

…

_- Nunca he bailado contigo este tipo de música ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry escuchando el vals que tocaban en los bailes de gala en el Palacio._

_- No y para serte sincera no sé bailar esta música – contestó la muchacha de rizos castaños._

_- Pues no se diga más – extendiendo su mano – Acepta bailar conmigo hermosa señorita._

_Hermione se sonrojó por el gesto de Harry, pero se negó a bailar._

_- No Harry, voy hacer el ridículo, para esta clase de bailes tengo dos pies izquierdos y…_

_- OH vamos Hermione, yo he bailado las canciones que están de moda en tú país aunque no supiera – añadió Harry._

_- Bueno está bien, al menos no tengo público._

_Dicho esto Harry rió por el comentario de Hermione y con delicadeza colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano._

_- Solo sígueme – sonriéndole – Uno, dos, tres._

Harry bajó la mirada y reaccionó al sentir las manos de aquella joven en sus brazos.

- Príncipe, todos nos observan, es vergonzoso.

- Yo… - retrocediendo – Lo siento, no puedo.

Dicho esto Harry salió de aquel salón dejando a aquella joven malhumorada y con gente de la nobleza cuchicheando.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Hacia bastante tiempo que no usaba aquella moto que tenía guardada en el garaje y realmente en esos momentos necesitaba hacerlo, aún podía sentir su corazón alterado, ¡esa melodía!, por eso no asistía a aquellos bailes, sabía que la escucharía y se volvería a desmoronar.

Rápidamente buscó las llaves de aquella moto negra y en su desesperación por irse de aquel lugar y alejar la melodía de su mente, tiró el cajón donde varias llaves se encontraban.

- Maldición.

Miró una por una, pero había muchas y tan concentrado se encontraba Harry en buscar la llave que no sintió que alguien estaba con él.

- Sabes que si la usas tú madre se va a preocupar.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a su padre cruzado de brazos mirarlo desde el umbral.

- Fue de muy mala ecuación dejar a aquella señorita parada en medio del salón – agregó James – Me parece que deberías regresar y disculparte.

El príncipe encontró lo que buscaba y sin más contestó a su padre.

- No soy un niño, papá – tomando el casco – Además le dije que me disculpara.

- Pues para no ser un niño, te estás comportando como uno Harry.

- Papá, acaso no puedes entender que no me siento bien estando junto a toda aquella gente.

- Yo te entiendo, ¿pero no crees que ya has tenido demasiado? – agregó James.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó a la defensiva Harry.

- Se que va a sonar duro, pero… - mirando seriamente a su hijo – Ella está muerta Harry y es hora de que ya dejes de huir de nosotros.

"_Ella está muerta"_ aquella fue como si Harry recibiera un baldazo de agua fría y sin poder evitarlo sintió mucho coraje contra James y lo expresó.

- ¡No es necesario que me lo refriegues en la cara! – Gritó - ¡Yo se muy bien que ella está muerta y lo que haga no es de tú incumbencia!

Dicho esto Harry se puso el casco y sacó la moto del garaje.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó James – ¡Basta de esto, deja esa moto y regresa a tú habitación!

Harry al escuchar lo que su padre le ordenó, sonrió con sorna y le dijo:

- ¡Ya no soy un niño, así que… – prendiendo la moto - ¡Déjenme en paz!

James vio como su hijo salía del Castillo y se sintió inútil al no poder ayudar a su hijo.

- Por favor, síganlo, no dejen que se haga daño.

Cuatro guardias de la seguridad real asintieron ante el pedido del Rey y sin más salieron en un auto tras el príncipe.

**&&&& * &&&&**

¡Por fin!, por fin pude alejar aquella melodía de su mente, siempre la velocidad y la adrenalina que sentía al manejar aquella moto lo ayudaba; Harry sonrió al sentir como el aire chocaba contra su cuerpo.

Realmente sabía que su padre estaba preocupado pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo y sabía que la seguridad real lo estaba siguiendo, por ello aprovechando que la carretera estaba libre, aceleró y se alejó de ellos.

- ¡Necesito mi libertad! – exclamó Harry.

Durante varios minutos no pudo perder a la seguridad pero en un camino donde las pistas se dividían aprovechó para acelerar más y perderlos. La luz de la luna era la única que lo alumbraba junto a la luz artificial de su propia moto.

Desde hacia muchos años atrás, el príncipe Harry había aprendido a manejar motos y aunque su madre estuvo reacia a aceptar el nuevo "hobbie" de su hijo, tuvo que aceptar que Harry adquiriera aquella moto que durante todos esos años cuando estaba por entrar en crisis lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Sabía que debía esperar que su tiempo llegara para poder así estar junto a su amada Hermione, pero cada vez los días se le hacían mucho más pesados y dolorosos, era conciente de que estaba mal esperar la muerte pero no podía evitarlo, aún el amor que sentía por aquella muchacha de rizos castaños estaba presente en su corazón y nada ni nadie podía ayudarlo a olvidar eso, muchas chicas bonitas y dignas había conocido, pero ninguna llenaba aquel vacío horrendo que sentía en su corazón. Siempre la buscaba a ella.

- Mi Hermione.

Susurró para si mismo y no supo que fue lo que paso, tan solo sintió como perdía el control de la moto y después como salía disparado hasta la hierba que crecía al lado de aquella carretera.

Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo, pero el casco lo protegió de un golpe mortal, durante varios minutos se quedó en la misma posición tratando de recobrar su estabilidad y dejar de mirar absorto la luna que brillaba en el cielo; pero algo llamó su atención, el sonido de un auto pararse y unos tacones chocar contra la pista.

Lentamente y tratando de evitar hacerse daño trató de incorporarse, pero una voz delicada lo detuvo.

- Detente, te puedes hacer daño.

Harry miró hacia la oscuridad y pronto fue iluminado con una linterna, y supo que estaba soñando o eso es lo que pensó en ese instante.

Pudo ver la silueta de una joven y su largo cabello meciéndose con la suave brisa de la noche y su rostro tan parecido al de ella.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír al creer que por fin encontró la manera de estar junto a ella y sin más la llamó.

- Hermione, mi Hermione.

Aquella joven vio como se desmayaba y se acercó corriendo para mirar al muchacho y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.

- Ayúdame a llevarlo a la mansión para que lo revise un medico.

Dicho esto el sirviente ayudado por otro hombre subieron a Harry al auto y la muchacha caminó hasta darle el alcance. Su cabello negro se meció levemente contra el viento, clavó sus ojos azules en el príncipe y dijo para si misma.

- Un encuentro fortuito, quien iba a pensarlo – subiendo al auto – ¿verdad abuelo?

Un hombre mayor miró a la joven, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y sin más indicó a sus hombres que arrancaran, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la placa del auto donde el apellido: "_**Riddle**__**"**_ brillaba imponente.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Nota de Autor:**

**¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, bueno antes que nada muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviaron en el prologo y pues se que muchos me quisieron matar por la manera en que acabó el fic "Principe Harry", pero como ya les expliqué eso tiene un motivo que les contaré en esta segunda parte.**

**Bueno también quiero decirles que esta historia también es un Harry/Hermione, obviamente no voy a pasar de un HHR a un Harry/OC, pero tienen que esperar que la historia continúe para saber que va a suceder, no puedo decirles más porque sino estaría contándoles la historia. **

**Ahora si me despido, cuídense y espero no demorarme en subir el próximo capitulo, este de aquí a sido el introductorio y pues deben de tener muchas preguntas pero les diré que se irán respondiendo en cada uno de los siguiente capítulos.**

**¡Espero me puedan enviar sus reviews con vuestras opiniones!**

**Saludos.**

**Usagi**


	3. La duquesa de Devonshire

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 2: La duquesa de Devonshire.**

Dolor, eso es lo que sentía en esos momentos, aún no podía abrir los ojos no porque no quisiera sino que el sueño en el cuál estaba sumergido no se lo permitía. Él se veía así mismo corriendo tras la silueta de una persona que no conocía y por más que tratara de gritar para que se detuviera, esa persona no le hacia caso. El dolor que sentía se acrecentaba y cuando por fin pudo gritar, el sueño se acabó.

- ¡Espera!

Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado, gotas perladas de sudor enmarcaban su rostro y su respiración era agitada, durante unos momentos se encontró así mismo mirando a la nada, pero al querer minutos después sentarse, sintió el dolor que lo aquejaba en el sueño.

- Mi cabeza.

El príncipe lentamente se sentó en la cama y dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza, le dolía bastante, aún debía de ser de noche ya que la luz del sol aún no ingresaba por la ventana de su habitación, así que no creía conveniente llamar a ninguno de los sirvientes para que le consiguieran algún analgésico, seguramente debía tener alguno en el tocador del baño, así que sin más se dispuso a bajar de la cama, pero se quedó estático al escuchar una voz que desde las sombras le habló.

- El doctor dijo que era preferible que se quedará durante unas horas más en cama.

- ¡Quien es usted y que hace en mi habitación!

Exclamó el príncipe tratando de distinguir de qué lugar de la habitación provenía aquella voz, pero sin sus lentes no podía ver bien.

Una risa melodiosa se dejó escuchar en el lugar y el príncipe se exasperó.

- ¿De que se ríe? – Demandó saber Harry – ¿Sabe lo que pasará si la seguridad real la encuentra aquí?

Nuevamente aquella risa se dejó escapar y esta vez Harry pudo ver como la silueta de aquella persona se ponía de pie.

- Realmente me gustaría saber que serían capaces de hacerme – respondió aquella persona – Pero como en estos momentos usted no está en el palacio y mucho menos en su habitación, no sabré nunca que harían.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por aquella persona y sin más se dispuso a comprobarlo, dirigió su mano hacia donde se suponía se encontraba el buró donde colocaba sus lentes, pero ahí no se hallaba.

- Pero que…

Se preguntó así mismo y sintió nuevamente aquel horrible dolor de cabeza, y por fin recordó lo que había sucedido.

- Me caí de la moto – susurró para si mismo.

- Bueno al parecer ya recordó que usted se accidentó y…

- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a su interlocutor.

Pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta, escuchó como los tacones de aquella persona chocaban contra el suelo, pudo oler en el aire como el perfume de aquella persona se esparcía y luego de unos momentos la luz brillante del sol ingresó a la habitación.

Harry se cubrió los ojos al ver como la luz del sol ingresaba ya que aquella persona había abierto de par en par las cortinas de aquella habitación. Luego de un momento, el príncipe retiró la mano de sus ojos y por fin pudo verla.

- Buenos días príncipe Harry.

El príncipe abrió los ojos asombrado y sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

- No puede ser – susurró mirando sin aún poder creerlo a aquella mujer frente a él.

**&&&& * &&&&**

- Estamos muy agradecidos por haber ayudado a nuestro hijo.

- Si realmente se lo agradecemos.

Lily y James Potter se encontraban sentados en una bonita terraza que tenía una hermosa vista al mar, sus rostros se veían felices y muy agradecidos con su interlocutor que miraba hacia el mar y que después de unos momentos volteó a mirarlos.

Sus cabellos se agitaban por la brisa del mar y sus ojos negros se clavaban en los rostros de aquellas personas, una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en aquel rostro y sin más contestó.

- Majestades no hay nada que agradecer.

- Duque de Devonshire, muchas gracias.

Lily le sonrió ampliamente a aquel hombre de cabellos entre negros y blancos, el porte imponente y aquella mirada en la cuál no se podía descifrar que es lo que realmente pensaba, y su sonrisa que podría interpretarse como una mueca de burla o quizás de amabilidad, desconcertó a la reina.

- Hacía muchos años que no lo veíamos Duque – habló James - ¿Desde cuando regresó a Inglaterra?

- Desde hace un par de días su majestad – contestó – Y si, hace varios años que he estado fuera del país, recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi, su alteza tenía diecisiete años y vuestro padre aún era el rey.

- Así es – confirmó James – Recuerdo que el día de mi cumpleaños fue la última vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo.

- Si lo recuerdo.

- Disculpe Señor.

La conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los mayordomos.

- Si, ¿que sucede?

- El príncipe acaba de despertar.

James y Lily sonrieron, ellos habían sido llamados por el Duque de Devonshire hacia unas horas para avisarles que su hijo, el príncipe Harry había tenido un accidente y que se encontraba en su mansión siendo atendido por un médico. Los padres de Harry lo habían estado buscando desesperadamente cuando la seguridad que se suponía debía seguirlo y evitar que se hiciera daño, les avisaron que lo habían perdido.

- Por favor, lleva a sus majestades donde se encuentra el príncipe.

- Si Señor Riddle – mirando a los reyes – Síganme por favor.

Dicho esto James y Lily siguieron al mayordomo a la segunda planta de la mansión, ante la atenta mirada del Duque de Devonshire, quien no era otro que

Tom Riddle.

- Si que es un gusto haberte visto Potter – susurró para si mismo – Acabo de confirmar que tú perdición será aquel que yace en la habitación de mi nieta.

**&&&& * &&&&**

- ¡Harry!

Exclamó Lily Potter al ingresar a aquella habitación y vio a su hijo colocándose su chaqueta.

- Harry hijo – secundó James acercándose hasta él – Que bueno que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos.

- Si hijo, cuando la seguridad nos dijo que te habían perdido y tú no volvías, temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo malo y…

Pero Lily no pudo seguir hablando porque Harry levantó la mirada y sin más les dijo:

- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? – Mirando con aprensión la habitación.

James y Lily se observaron confundidos, la mirada de Harry reflejaba nostalgia, pero decidieron que mejor era preguntarle después que sucedía.

- Está bien, es hora de irnos – apoyó James.

Dicho esto los tres salieron de aquella habitación y Harry antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

- No puedo creer que haya pensado que era ella – susurró para si mismo.

Minutos después, la familia real se encontraba saliendo de aquella mansión, los reyes habían querido despedirse del Duque pero les informaron que en ese momento estaba atendiendo a otra persona en su despacho, James decidió que era mejor no interrumpir ya que aunque ellos fueran los reyes de Inglaterra, eso no les daba derecho de imponerse ante los demás.

La limosina de la familia comenzó a moverse por los jardines de aquella mansión, mientras dos personas los observaban desde la ventana del despacho de la mansión.

- Realmente el juego empieza desde hoy, ¿verdad abuelo?

- Así es querida, desde hoy empieza el verdadero juego, en el cuál los más débiles desaparecerán.

- Entonces el primero en desaparecer será aquel que llora en sueños, aquel que llama a esa persona que ya está muerta, aquel que creyó ver en mí a alguien que no existe más.

- Estoy seguro que tú disfrutarás destruyéndolo poco a poco.

- Es verdad abuelo, ellos pagaran por todo.

Tom Riddle observó a su nieta, su mejor obra maestra y se sintió orgulloso por primera vez de haber criado a alguien que llevara la misma frialdad que él en su mirada, en su voz, en todo su ser, el corazón de ambos lleno de odio era en lo que ambos coincidían.

- ¿Realmente estás lista entonces? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Así es abuelo, lo estoy.

- Señorita, acaba de despertar.

El mayordomo principal de la familia Riddle, informó de esto y la mujer que estaba junto Tom Riddle contestó.

- En un momento estoy con él.

- No es necesario mamá, ya estoy aquí.

La mujer volteó y sonrió al niño que estaba mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta. Tom Riddle miró a su nieta y esbozó una sonrisa de ironía, ¿Realmente estaba lista, o ella también se destruiría en el proceso?, pensó sin darle mucha importancia, a veces había que hacer sacrificios, se dijo así mismo.

**&&&& * &&&&**

_- No puede ser._

_Susurró Harry al ver el rostro de aquella persona que abrió las cortinas de la habitación._

_- Buenos días príncipe Harry._

_La mujer que estaba frente a él, era hermosa, su cabello lacio de color negro, sus ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes, las facciones de su rostro y la figura delicada y elegante; hicieron que el príncipe se pusiera de pie y la observará con asombro, pero antes de que dijera algo, ella habló._

_- Lamento haberlo asustado príncipe, el doctor dio indicaciones que debía permanecer recostado y…_

_Aquella mujer seguía hablando pero Harry realmente no la escuchaba, tan solo miraba aquellas facciones en ese rostro, eran iguales._

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- ¿Hermione? – Repitió la mujer – No comprendo._

_- Eres…eres igual a ella – acercándose hasta ella – Tu rostro._

_La muchacha lo miró seriamente por un momento, pero después esbozó una sonrisa de ironía, acomodó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz y sin más se dirigió a la puerta de salida._

_- Los muertos no vuelven a la vida._

_Dicha estas palabras la muchacha cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Harry contemplándola y escuchando aquella frase "Los muertos no vuelven a la vida". El príncipe se sentó en la cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y diciendo:_

_- Lo sé, realmente lo se._

Harry Potter recordó lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación mientras miraba por la amplia ventana del salón de música del Castillo de Windsor, desde que llegó se había encerrado en ese lugar sin acatar las ordenes del médico que le ordenó descansar, sus padres habían tenido que asistir a una reunión con la corte y Luna, Ron junto a su ahijado ya habían regresado a Londres hacia unas horas atrás.

Lentamente se retiró de la ventana y se dirigió al piano, acarició la superficie lisa y vio su reflejo en el, a su mente regresó aquel rostro de aquella mujer tan parecida a Hermione y a la vez no, ni siquiera supo como se llamaba y tampoco le había agradecido por haberlo ayudado.

- Estoy harto de esto.

Susurró apoyando su espalda en el piano, durante todos esos años la tristeza y la nostalgia habían reinado su vida, sabía que amaba con todo su corazón a Hermione, pero también sabía que debía aceptar que aunque le doliera ella estaba muerta.

"Los muertos no vuelven a la vida", escuchó en su mente la voz delicada de aquella mujer, y sabía que tenía razón, tantos sus padres y sus amigos habían tratado durante todos esos años hacerle entender aquello, pero él siempre puso una barrera para no escucharlos; pero al escuchar a aquella chica desconocida decirle eso, fue como ver a la verdadera Hermione tratando de hacerle entender que ella ya estaba muerta por más que él quisiera que no, por más que sintiera que pronto iba a despertar de esa mal sueño y ella estaría a su lado.

- Ella está muerta.

Harry supo que ya era el momento de salir de aquella coraza y afrontar la vida tal y cual era, debía de ser feliz por ella y por él. Rápidamente salió del salón de música y fue a su habitación, se acercó hasta su mesa de noche y tomó el portarretrato donde la fotografía de una sonriente Hermione lo recibía.

- Estás muerta – acariciando la foto – Y es hora de aceptarlo.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sacó la foto de aquel portarretrato y sacando un libro del cajón de la mesita, buscó la página número diecisiete y contempló la foto.

- Nunca te voy a olvidar Hermione, nunca – colocando la foto sobre aquella página – Pero debo de intentar ser feliz ¿verdad?, durante todo este tiempo he querido no escuchar a los demás, porque creía que algún día despertaría de este mal sueño, pero ahora se que este no es un sueño, esta es mi vida y debo de aceptarla. Diecisiete fue la edad en la cuál te fuiste y la edad en la cuál yo me quedé aquí por ti y por mí.

Lentamente el príncipe Harry cerró aquel libro de tapas rojas, un libro en el cuál estaba guardando no solo una foto sino aquel recuerdo de la muchacha que amó durante todos esos años y de la cuál nunca se olvidaría, pero Harry acababa de comprender que debía continuar con su camino, para poder ser feliz.

- Harry, por fin te encuentro.

Harry al escuchar aquella voz sonrió por primera vez en años con aquella calidez que lo caracterizaba, sorprendiendo a aquella persona que lo miró asombrada.

- Te amo.

Lily Potter no supo que decir al escuchar a su hijo, vio como él le sonreía ampliamente, aquella sonrisa que durante tantos años ella no veía, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro y supo que por fin estaba recuperando a su hijo.

Harry corrió hasta su madre y la abrazó como desde hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía y le dijo nuevamente.

- Te amo mamá.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Desde el día en el cuál Harry había decidido por fin intentar ser feliz habían pasado un par de semanas, su madre y su padre se habían sentido muy felices de saber que por fin su hijo intentaba volver hacer el mismo, se sorprendieron al verlo sonreír un poco más y no evitar a las personas que se le querían acercar; pero aún había recelo en su mirada y en su actitud, pero lo importante era ver que al menos lo estaba intentando.

En esos momentos ya era de noche y el príncipe Harry se encontraba en uno de los autos de la familia real dirigiéndose junto a su seguridad al palacio de Buckingham, ese día en horas de la tarde se había dirigido al aeropuerto a recoger a su querida Ginny, que regresaba de Estados Unidos.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Ginny – habló Harry – Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo por allá.

Ginevra Weasley miró a Harry y suspiró pesadamente, ella ya no era la misma niña de dieciséis años, ahora era toda una mujer, muy bonita con su largo cabello rojo muy parecido al de la madre de Harry, sus ojos azules lucían algo apagados lo cuál alertó al príncipe.

- ¿Sucedió algo con Draco?

- ¿Te importaría si vamos a otro lugar?, me gustaría conversar a solas contigo.

Harry miró a Ginny, parecía triste se dijo así mismo, por lo cuál no tuvo reparo en aceptar lo que su pequeña amiga le pedía, así que dirigiéndose al chofer le dijo:

- Por favor dirígete a Hyde Park.

El chofer asintió ante el pedido de Harry avisando previamente a la seguridad real.

- Diles que bajaré junto a Lady Ginevra y que no quiero que estén rondando tan cerca, necesitamos privacidad.

- Gracias Harry – añadió Ginny sonriéndole.

Minutos después Harry y Ginny ya habían bajado del auto, la seguridad había acatado las órdenes del príncipe y se encontraban un poco alejados, pero habían resguardado el lugar donde estaban el príncipe y Lady Ginevra, no dejaban pasar a nadie por ahí.

- Bueno mi idea era conversar estando solos, ¿pero desviando a las personas que pasan por aquí Harry? – comentó Ginny.

- Si tienes razón, pero me parece un lugar tranquilo para conversar, en otra ocasión vendremos de incógnitos para no molestar a los demás – contestó Harry algo apenado.

Ambos contemplaron las luces del parque durante unos minutos, Harry miró a Ginny y confirmó sus sospechas, ella estaba triste; desde hace varios años su amiga siempre fue su apoyo en sus crisis y ahora que ella estaba así debía apoyarla, se dijo así mismo.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Ginny? – preguntó Harry tomando una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y sonriéndole para infundirle confianza.

Ginny se sorprendió por el gesto, era ella la que siempre hacia eso cuando Harry estaba triste, miró al príncipe fijamente y se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en su semblante, su mirada aún no recobraba aquel brillo característico pero había algo distinto, podía vislumbrar al Harry de antaño, aquel que junto a Ron y ella reía por las travesuras que hacían a costa de la señorita McGonagall.

- Harry – acariciándole una mejilla – Estás sonriéndome.

- Hay algunas cosas que quiero contarte – presionándole cariñosamente la mano de Ginny – Pero quiero saber porque tú estás triste.

La muchacha pelirroja recordó aquello que quería contarle a Harry y dejó su curiosidad por querer saber que había ocurrido con el príncipe, así que sin más comenzó a relatarle que le había sucedido a ella.

- Draco y yo hemos terminado.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia, Ginny y Draco tenía nueve años de ser una pareja muy sólida, a pesar de que él vivía en Estados Unidos y ella en Londres debido a los trabajos que ellos tenían, pero eso jamás había sido impedimento para su relación, además de acuerdo a lo que él sabía ellos estaban planeando casarse próximamente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? – preguntó Harry alarmado.

- Porque él es un tonto y no sabe escuchar – respondió ella repentinamente molesta.

- Ginny, esa no es una buena razón para terminar con alguien, si me dijeras que no lo quieres más o viceversa pues lo entendería, ¿pero que es un tonto?

Ginny suspiró molesta y mirando a Harry le dijo.

- Yo le dije que te amaba Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando y no podía articular palabra, la muchacha pelirroja sonrió de lado, realmente los hombres no sabían interpretar nada de lo que una mujer les decía, se dijo mentalmente.

- Antes de que pienses otra cosa, te contaré lo que ha sucedido.

_En una amplia habitación un hombre de cabello rubio platinado se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, llevaba en unas de sus níveas manos una copa de vino tinto, su semblante era serio y sus orbes de color gris contemplaba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos color rojo sentarse frente a él y observarlo._

_- Para serte sincero pensé que no vendrías – habló el hombre seriamente._

_- Yo no entiendo porque pensaste que no vendría Draco, te dije que si lo haría y como vez aquí estoy._

_- Si, eso veo Ginny, pero me doy cuenta que tú cuerpo es el que está aquí más no tu mente – contestó Draco dejando su copa en la mesa de centro._

_- No te entiendo, podrías explicarte – respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos._

_- Tú sabes de lo que habló Ginny, no te hagas la que no lo sabe – alzó la voz poniéndose de pie._

_- Pues no, no se de lo que me estás hablando Draco, hazme el favor de explicarte._

_Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí, siempre le ocurría eso cuando algo le molestaba y verdaderamente en esos momentos su paciencia estaba al límite y sin más su rabia se hizo presente._

_- ¡No seas cínica Ginny! – Exclamó furioso – ¡De verdad no se que haces aquí, si lo primero que haces al llegar a verme, es tan solo dormir junto a mi y luego te olvidas que has venido aquí porque te amo!_

_Ginny escuchando lo que Draco le estaba gritando se molestó y le respondió._

_- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso, Draco Malfoy!_

_- ¡Pues si señora que me atrevo a decirlo! – Acercándose a ella - ¡Y sabes por qué! – Presionando los puños - ¡Porque estoy harto de tú actitud!_

_- ¡De que maldita actitud hablas! – Poniéndose de pie - ¡Explícate!_

_- Tú cada vez que vienes, siempre estás pendiente de cada paso que da Potter en Inglaterra, todas las veces que estás a mi lado pareces estar absorta en tus pensamientos, no me tomas atención, no me escuchas y a pesar de que estás a mi lado tú mente está en Londres y a la menor oportunidad que tienes te encuentras llamándolo y si no lo encuentras preguntas a los demás por él._

_- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo – añadió Ginny sorprendida._

_- No niegues lo que es verdad – él se alejo de ella hasta la ventana – Muchas veces me he preguntado, porque siempre que hablamos del tema del matrimonio, tú esquivas el tema o no le tomas mucha importancia, durante todo este tiempo he tratado de comprender que aún no estabas lista, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no es por eso._

_- ¿Así? Y según tú ¿Por qué es? – confrontó Ginny apunto de perder su paciencia._

_- Porque tú no me amas – mirándola seriamente – Si me amaras jamás harías todas las cosas que haces por Potter y…_

_- ¡Deja de meter a Harry en esto! – gritó Ginny ofuscada._

_- ¡Lo meto porque él es el núcleo de todo esto, desde que Hermione murió tú asumiste el papel de salvavidas de Potter, durante todo estos años yo lo he entendido porque creía que nada más era amistad de tú parte hacia él, pero desde hace bastante tiempo tú vida gira de acuerdo a lo que él hace, yo no te importo en lo más mínimo Ginevra!_

_Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que Draco le estaba diciendo, no era cierto, bueno en cierta parte si se dijo así misma, pero él estaba exagerando según su perspectiva._

_- Que… - mirándolo confundida – ¿Que estás tratando de decirme?_

_- Tú amas a Potter._

_- Pues claro que lo amo, de eso no hay dudas._

_Draco la miró sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba, la muy descarada ni siquiera lo negaba, él sonrió con ironía._

_- Creo que no hay más que decir._

_Dicho esto él se encaminó hasta la puerta, Ginny aún confundida lo detuvo tomándolo de uno de sus brazos y le dijo._

_- Realmente no entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar Draco, pero si sales de esta habitación sin siquiera dejarme explicarte lo que acabo de decirte, aquí se acaba nuestra relación._

_Draco sin mirar a Ginny se soltó del agarre y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, respondió._

_- Pues entonces que se acabe._

_La puerta de roble de aquella habitación se cerró haciendo el menor ruido posible, dejando tras de sí a Ginevra Weasley asombrada y dolida por lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_- Realmente no entiendes nada Draco._

Harry contempló a Ginny quien tenía la mirada llena de tristeza, aún estaba asombrado por todo lo que ella le había contado, pero ¿Acaso su mejor amiga, casi hermana estaba enamorada de él?

- Ginny…bueno yo – habló Harry después de un momento.

- Por lo visto tú también has entendido mal mis palabras Harry – interrumpió Ginny.

- Bueno – respondió dudando - tú le dijiste que me amabas.

- Pues claro que te amo Harry – contestó firmemente la muchacha pelirroja.

- Que – tartamudeo el príncipe asombrado.

- Pero te amo, como amo a mi hermano, a mis padres – sonriendo tristemente – A Draco lo amo como mi pareja, él es todo para mí – enojándose – Pero el muy estúpido confundió todo y ni siquiera dejó que le explicara.

Harry miró a Ginny que estaba ofuscada y se sintió culpable al saber que todo eso había ocurrido por la relación tan entrañable que tenía con ella.

- Lo siento, ha sido por mi culpa – se disculpó el príncipe.

- No digas tonterías, todo ha sucedido por la poca lógica que tiene Draco Malfoy – mirándolo ceñuda – Así que ni se te ocurra volver a disculparte por algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver.

- Esta bien, pero Ginny – reflexionando – En parte tiene razón, tú te preocupas demasiado por mi, y yo te lo agradezco, pero creo que Draco está celoso por aquella atención.

- Harry, quizás tenga razón como tú dices, pero él sabe que ambos nos hemos criado como hermanos y tener ese tipo de celos a estas alturas de nuestra relación es absurdo – exclamó enojada.

- Además – continuó hablando Harry – está lo del matrimonio, yo realmente pensé que querías casarte.

- Bueno ese es otro punto que ese tonto no me dejó aclararle – respondió con pesadumbre – No es que no me quiera casar, pero…

- Pero…

- Pero creo que aún no es el momento – contestó sin inmutarse.

- No entiendo, ¿no es el momento? Pero si ya llevan nueve años de relación y pues creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo.

- Quizás, pero yo aún no siento que sea el momento – suspirando – para serte sincera yo creo que estamos mejor así, sin casarnos.

- Realmente no entiendo muy bien, pero si esa es tu decisión deberías de hablar con él y aclararle eso y lo otro.

- Lo iba hacer ese mismo día, pero él ni siquiera se quedó a escucharme, así que tendrá que ser él quien me busque y venga hasta aquí.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos totalmente resuelta a no dar su brazo a torcer esta vez, Harry la miró y le dijo:

- ¿Y si Draco no te busca?

- Bueno… - sonriendo – Pues me casaré contigo.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó el príncipe sorprendido.

- ¡Era broma! – contestó riendo Ginny – Si no me busca, pues entonces estará cometiendo una injusticia con nuestra relación, bueno con la que fue nuestra relación, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que yo no lo voy a buscar esta vez, él inicio toda esta absurda pelea así que él la termina – poniéndose de pie – Ahora si vámonos.

Harry observó como su mejor amiga caminaba hasta el auto, sinceramente él pensaba que tanto Ginny y Draco estaban cometiendo un error, pero solo el tiempo se encargaría de que ambos se dieran cuenta, además ese par siempre que discutían no duraban ni una semana separados, así que prefirió no preocuparse más de la cuenta. Sin más Harry se puso de pie siguiendo a la pequeña Ginny (así la llamaba él) y apoyarla en todo el tiempo que estuviera lejos de Draco Malfoy.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado frente a una pila de libros y papeles regados en el escritorio de su habitación, desde que junto a Ginny habían llegado al palacio de Buckingham, él se había encerrado ahí tratando de avanzar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente ya que al día siguiente tendría que presentar un informe a toda la corte sobre el crecimiento económico que había tenido el Reino Unido en el pasado mes.

El príncipe de Inglaterra escribía en su ordenador todo la información que debía presentar, él había estudiado Economía en la universidad y también Política, al menos en esa parte no se podía quejar ya que durante esos largos diez años que habían transcurrido su tiempo lo dedicó al estudio, él iba a ser el próximo Rey de Inglaterra y por lo tanto debía de instruirse lo mejor posible para poder ser digno de reemplazar a su padre en el trono.

Tan concentrado estaba en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percató que alguien había ingresado a su habitación y se encontraba tras él observando lo que hacía, hasta que esa persona habló.

- La corte estará sumamente atenta el día de mañana con toda esa información valiosa que les vas a presentar, Harry.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y volteó.

- Padrino, me has asustado – poniéndose de pie – No sabía que vendrías.

Sirius Black sonrió y saludó a su ahijado, los años en él al parecer no habían pasado ya que parecía igual de joven, pensó Harry, cada vez que lo veía estaba igualito.

- Tus padres me invitaron a cenar esta noche, me han dicho que el Duque de Devonshire está en Inglaterra y que esta noche vendrá.

- ¿Duque de Devonshire? – Preguntó Harry – ¿Quién es él?

- Harry, tú si que eres despistado, la noche en que se te ocurrió la gran idea de manejar tu moto y caerte de la misma, el Duque de Devonshire fue el que te auxilio ¿No lo sabías?

- No, la verdad que no.

A la mente de Harry vino la imagen de la silueta de la joven que vio cuando estaba tirado en el suelo luego de caerse de la moto.

- Bueno yo solo venía a avisarte que te alistaras, ya que… - mirando su reloj – Dentro de media hora el Duque llegará.

Harry asintió y vio salir a su padrino de su habitación, él se sentó nuevamente y a su mente la imagen de aquella muchacha tan parecida a Hermione se hizo presente; recordó que ni siquiera sabía si era una criada o alguien más en aquella mansión, ni siquiera le había agradecido por haberlo ayudado.

- Espero poder preguntar por ella esta noche.

Se dijo así mismo, guardando en su ordenador todo lo que había avanzado, para poder así vestirse adecuadamente para recibir al Duque de Devonshire.

**&&&& * &&&&**

La vajilla reluciente se encontraba colocada en la amplia mesa del comedor principal del Palacio de Buckingham, la servidumbre aún no terminaba de arreglar todo, cuando anunciaron la llegada del Duque de Devonshire, por lo cuál la familia real, junto a los hijos de los Condes Weasley, Luna Lovegood y el Conde Black, lo recibieron en uno de los salones de recepción del Palacio.

Tom Riddle ingresó con aquel porte imponente y esa mirada en la cuál no se podía descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones, el rey junto a la reina se pusieron de pie para devolver el saludo del invitado.

- Es un honor asistir a esta cena – habló el Duque de Devonshire.

- Ahora ya recuerdo quien era – susurró Sirius a Luna – Recuerdo que era un idiota prepotente.

- Conde Black, lo puede escuchar – contestó Luna susurrando y evitando reírse.

- Un gusto volverlo a ver Duque – habló Lily sonriendo – Estamos en deuda con usted.

- Duque de Devonshire, un gusto conocerlo – saludó Harry acercándose – Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

Tom Riddle miró a Harry y sonrió de medio lado, causando intriga en el príncipe.

- No deberías agradecerme a mí, si no hubiera sido porque mi nieta que te vio caerte, la limosina hubiera pasado sin verte.

- ¿Su nieta? – preguntó Harry recordando la silueta de la mujer que lo ayudó.

- Así es – corroboró el Duque – Es más aquí viene.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a la nieta del Duque de Devonshire quien en esos momentos se encontraba ingresando al salón de recepción. Tom Riddle vio como las expresiones de todos menos la del príncipe se asombraba y sin que se dieran cuenta sonrío con malicia.

- Querida, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo – se acercó Tom.

La muchacha de cabellos negros recogidos elegantemente en un moño, el maquillaje delicado y su rostro enmarcado con unas delicadas gafas, sonrió levemente a su abuelo.

- No me perdería de la tan amable invitación de la familia real.

- Déjenme presentarles a mi nieta – añadió el Duque – Altezas, les presentó a la Duquesa de Devonshire.

Todos los presentes miraban a aquella muchacha tan parecida a Hermione, pero ninguno reaccionaba, tan solo Harry se acercó hasta la muchacha y le dijo:

- Sea bienvenida Duquesa.

- Mi nombre es Victoria – extendiendo su mano – Victoria Riddle, Duquesa de Devonshire.

Harry tomó su mano y la besó calidamente, ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos los presentes, que a pesar de que esa muchacha era parecida a Hermione, al parecer a Harry no le había afectado.

- El gusto es mío, príncipe Harry.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola!, lamento la demora, pero bueno aquí les traje el siguiente capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Bueno, desde este capitulo ahora si empieza todo, ya revelé el nombre de la muchacha que ayudó a Harry y pues tranquilos ya sabrán más a adelante si es o no es ustedes saben quien. Además supongo que a más de uno les llamó la atención que utilizara el nombre de "Duquesa de Devonshire", la verdad me gustó ese titulo desde que vi la película "La Duquesa", solo utilice el título nobiliario por lo demás esta historia es diferente.**

**¡Cierto!, Quería decirles que en sus reviews por esta ocasión pueden enviarme sus preguntas y yo en el siguiente capitulo les contestaré, para compartir las respuestas con todos los lectores. Bueno pero eso sí que sea una pregunta distinta a: ¿Ella es Hermione?, porque esa pregunta aún no tiene respuesta, bueno para mi si, pero para ustedes aún no jeje. Pueden preguntar por Draco, pobre él cree que Ginny ama a Harry, jeje…no sé las preguntas que ustedes quieran hacer.**

**Ahora si, sin más me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi.**


	4. Melodías de violín

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 3: Melodías de violín.**

El sol de la tarde se veía en el horizonte, parecía como si poco a poco se fuera escondiendo en el amplio mar de aguas azules que brillaba frente a los ojos de una mujer vestida con un vestido color blanco, su piel nívea y sus ojos azules miraban las olas del mar agitarse lentamente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir alguien tras ella.

Lentamente colocó sus manos en el alfeizar de la amplia ventana en la que se encontraba y se puso de pie, volteando para ver a la persona que la observaba sin ningún tipo de gesto en el rostro.

- Es hora de que descanses.

La mujer del vestido blanco tomó la mano de aquella persona que la ayudó a llegar hasta la amplia cama, se sentó en ella y soltó su cabello que estaba atado en una descuidada coleta. Se recostó en la cama y la otra persona cerró la ventana.

- Te llamaré a la hora de la cena.

La otra persona se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera de aquella habitación, la mujer habló.

- Victoria, este es el último día en el cuál estaré encerrada en esta habitación.

- El abuelo decidirá eso, no tú Elizabeth.

Victoria, salió de aquella habitación cerrando sin hacer ruido la puerta de aquella habitación en la cuál, aquella mujer llamada Elizabeth miraba hacia el techo de su habitación y susurraba.

- Seré libre, pronto seré libre.

**&&&& * &&&&**

La luz del sol brillaba imponente en el cielo azul de la ciudad de Londres, las personas caminaban por sus calles, algunas con pasos presurosos ya que se les hacía tarde para llegar a sus trabajos, otras caminaban tranquilas admirando el hermoso día que había. Desde uno de los balcones del imponente Palacio de Buckingham un bonito cabello rubio brillaba por la luz solar, pero los ojos azules de aquella persona que observaba desde ese ahí, lucía triste y una tímida lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Luna Lovegood delicadamente retiró aquella lágrima y suspiró. Realmente se sentía muy triste desde la noche anterior en que había visto a aquella mujer, tan parecida a su mejor amiga, tan parecida a Hermione Granger. Aún sentía como su corazón había latido rápidamente al verla, quiso correr y abrazar a esa mujer, pero sus piernas no se habían movido. Al ver como Harry besaba la mano de aquella chica y al escuchar que se presentaba como Victoria Riddle, duquesa de Devonshire, sus ilusiones poco a poco se fueron desmoronando, durante toda la velada se fue convenciendo que solo era alguien parecido a su mejor amiga, sus actitudes, su voz y su arrogancia bien disimulada, le hizo quedar en claro a ella y a el resto que tan solo las facciones de Victoria eran parecidas casi iguales a las de Hermione.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la mirada de Harry al observar a esa mujer, realmente no podía decir que fuera como si él estuviera mirando a Hermione, pero su mirada escudriñadora y hasta algo embelesada la alertó de que debía hablar con él y decirle que no era ella, que no se confundiera, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, Harry bajó la mirada al ver como la limosina se alejaba del Palacio, guardaba sus manos en su bolsillo y les decía a todos:

- Tan solo su rostro es el mismo, más no es ella, no se preocupen por mí, que no confundiré las cosas.

Dicho esto el príncipe de Inglaterra los había dejado solos y en silencio.

- Te extraño tanto Hermione – susurró Luna tristemente – Tú deberías estar aquí a mi lado viendo este hermoso día y me regañarías por estar en camisón a estas horas de la mañana, me dirías que ya era hora de ir hacer nuestras labores para el bienestar de este reino al cuál ahora pertenecemos.

Luna sintió como sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

- Y no estaría aquí sola llorando por tú ausencia…

Ella se cubrió el rostro entre sus manos y no se sorprendió al sentir como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban y ella se refugiaba en aquel conocido pecho.

Ronald Weasley abrazaba fuertemente a su esposa quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Él había ido a despedirse de ella, pero al ingresar a su habitación había escuchado lo que Luna susurraba y la comprendía, él mismo aún se sentía muy sorprendido por haber conocido a esa mujer tan parecida a Hermione.

- Calma Luna, tranquila.

- La extraño tanto – susurró Luna.

- Yo también, pero… - tomando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos – A ella no le gustaría que estuvieras llorando – secándole las lágrimas – Así que respira profundo y sonríe.

Luna sollozó durante un momento más y sin más le sonrió a Ron.

- Gracias.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos e ingresaron a su habitación, sin darse cuenta que en el cielo una nube trataba de tapar el hermoso sol de aquel día.

**o**

Los fríos pasillos de la mansión Riddle opacaban la luz del sol que intentaba ingresar por las cortinas de las amplias ventanas. Unos tacones se escuchaban repicar por las amplias escaleras y Tom Riddle dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del comedor principal, dejó su tasa con elegancia y esperó.

- Buenos días abuelo.

El negro cabello de Victoria Riddle brilló por un momento por la tímida luz que se filtraba por una de las cortinas; lentamente se acercó hasta la amplia mesa y tomó asiento al lado derecho de Tom Riddle.

- Buen día, Victoria – contestó Tom Riddle – Veo que llevas una amplia sonrisa, ¿A qué se debe?

-Elizabeth, me hizo una gran broma el día de hoy.

- ¿Cuál?

Victoria sonrió de medio lado y miró a su abuelo.

- Me dijo que usted la había autorizado a que podía ir conmigo al conservatorio – sorbiendo un poco de café - ¿Acaso no cree que es gracioso? Es absurdo que ella se invente esas cosas.

Tom Riddle volvió a tomar su tasa con café y sin mirar a su nieta contestó.

- No tiene ninguna gracia, además es cierto lo que Elizabeth te ha dicho, ella hoy irá contigo al conservatorio, este es un buen día para complicar un poco más las cosas.

- No entiendo, no se supone que esta es mi actuación, yo no quiero que alguien más se entrometa.

- Niña, no seas estúpida, en primer lugar tú tan solo eres una ficha más y segundo Elizabeth es otra pieza importante.

Victoria presionó con rabia la servilleta, pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir la mirada fría de su abuelo.

- Comprendo.

- Espero que así sea, porque esta es la última vez que lo repito.

Tom Riddle se puso de pie y sin más se retiró del comedor, dejando a Victoria ofusca y frustrada.

- ¡No debería ser una pieza importante, no ella! – susurró molesta.

- Señorita aquí está su jugo – ofreció una sirvienta.

- No lo quiero – levantándose de la mesa y lanzando la servilleta – Dáselo a los perros.

Tom Riddle observó desde el umbral de su estudio como su nieta salía de la mansión muy molesta, lo cuál hizo que él sonriera maliciosamente.

- Dos piezas importantes y dos piezas que se destruirán – sacando su celular – Todo por un bien mayor, todo por limpiar la dinastía y sacar a la escoria de mi reino.

- Señor, su visita ha llegado.

Acotó el mayordomo principal de la familia, Tom Riddle asintió y caminó hasta la sala principal, al llegar un hombre de cabellera negra, porte elegante y vestido con un traje gris lo esperaba mirando un portarretrato.

- Veo que aún tienes la manía de observar algo que nunca tendrás – acotó Tom sentándose elegantemente en uno de los amplios sillones.

El hombre dejó el portarretrato en la mesa y miró al duque de Devonshire que sonreía con sorna.

- Me llamó y estoy aquí, ¿Qué necesita de mí?

- Creo que venir a Inglaterra a sido una buena decisión para llevar acabo todos mis planes y recordé que tú tienes muchas cosas pendientes aquí, cuentas que saldar con tú "queridísimo" hermano.

- Eso es algo que decidí hace mucho tiempo dejar atrás, así que dígame que necesita de mí sin excusarse en mis propios conflictos.

Tom Riddle se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el bar que había en la sala, se sirvió una copa de whisky y contestó.

- Debes estar aquí por todo el tiempo en el cuál se lleva acabo mi jugada maestra, hay una habitación habilitada en la segunda planta, así que tus cosas en estos momentos están siendo traídas aquí.

El hombre miró a Tom Riddle quien sin mirarlo dejaba la sala principal.

- Tan solo por que ella está aquí me quedaré.

Dicho esto el hombre se sentó en el amplio sillón mirando desde esa posición el portarretrato donde una mujer de cabellos largos sonreía.

**o**

La noche había caído con su manto negro sobre la ciudad de Londres, las luces de la ciudad formaban un colorido juego de colores que pasaban rápidamente por los ojos del príncipe de Inglaterra, quien desde su limosina observaba la ciudad.

Las horas se le había pasado velozmente en las reuniones que había tenido con la corte y aunque se encontraba cansado aún no quería llegar al Palacio, desde hace bastantes años, específicamente dos años después que Hermione había partido de su vida, las costumbres que había adoptado cuando aún contaba con su novia a su lado, como ir al cine o ir a bailar, eso claro lo hacían cuando estaban en Estados Unidos y nadie sabía que el era un príncipe; las cambió poco a poco, pero no adrede sino que su nueva compañera, llamada soledad, lo había llevado a frecuentar lugares en el que la música lo era todo, le gustaba sentarse en la última fila de la galería, cerrar los ojos y perderse en la infinidad de sonidos y melodías que había allí.

Casi todas las veces pasaba de incógnito y muy pocas veces se dejaba de ver en público, aunque ya algunas personas por no decir todas las que tocaban en el conservatorio sabían que el iba y respetaban su decisión de estar solo, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Harry, indicó al chofer de su limosina quien ya era conocedor de sus costumbres, que lo llevara al lugar de siempre y sin más el auto avanzó con parsimonia hacia el conservatorio.

o

Frío, eso era lo que sentía al estar sentado durante muchas horas en el mismo lugar, aquella gabardina color negra no lo abrigaba mucho, pero de igual manera ya era hora de irse, era bastante tarde y aunque a su chofer le dijo que se fuera y tan solo enviara su auto al conservatorio, sabía que tal vez su madre lo estaba esperando despierta.

Él sabía que ya no era un niño, pero no le molestaba saber que su madre se preocupara por él, ya que durante nueve años de su infancia no la tuvo cerca para poder sentir aquel amor maternal y suponía que tanto él como sus padres se retribuían cada minuto el amor que durante tanto tiempo no se habían podido profesar.

Harry Potter arregló sus gafas en el puente de su nariz, frotó sus manos para brindarles un poco de calor y mirando el auditorio vació en el que se encontraban tan solo varios músicos practicando sus melodías, se puso de pie. Durante unos minutos caminó por el tan conocido pasillo y sus pasos resonaron en el piso de mármol, era un poco tétrico y frío el conservatorio de Londres, pero eso no le importaba, era uno de sus lugares preferidos. El príncipe divisó la luz en el pasillo que le indicaba que estaba por llegar a la salida, suspiró cansado y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se pusieron algo rojos por el sueño que estaba por hacerse presente en él.

Solo le faltaba un par de pasos para llegar hacia la gran puerta de salida, hecha de roble y que se asemejaba a la puerta de una catedral, cuando un sonido delicado, casi inaudible hizo que Harry dejara de caminar intempestivamente.

Aquella melodía hizo que su mente recordara la última vez que la había escuchado, de sus propias manos él la había interpretado y la última persona que la escuchó fue Hermione Granger, su novia del pasado.

Los pies del príncipe lentamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la melodía y llegó hasta una puerta de uno de los salones privados, supo que iba a ser imprudente ingresar, pero algo en su interior hizo que su prudencia quedara relegada, tan solo quería averiguar quien tocaba aquella melodía que desde hacia tantos años él no se atrevía a interpretar, se disculparía con aquella persona que la estuviera tocando por haber ingresado sin pedir permiso.

Por ello con una mano temblorosa por la emoción que sentía al conocer a otra persona que supiera esa entrañable melodía, tocó la manija dorada de la puerta que estaba fría e hizo que su piel se erizara y abrió la puerta lentamente.

**o**

La luz tenue alumbraba ese salón de música privado, las cortinas blancas se mecían lentamente por el aire que ingresaba por el ventanal que estaba un poco abierto y un olor delicado a fresas se expandía por todo el lugar.

Harry quien no se había detenido a reconocer de que instrumento provenía aquella melodía, reconoció al instante que las notas provenían de un violín, no de un piano que era el instrumento musical con el cuál, él interpretó la última vez _**A tale of memories**_.

Durante un momento se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, sin realmente ver a nadie en aquel salón, pero sus pies nuevamente se volvieron a mover solos, al escuchar más claramente el clímax de la melodía. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas vieron la silueta de una mujer de vestido blanco y largos cabellos cobrizos lacio, pudo observar sus brazos níveos delicados moverse al compás de que iba tocando un delicado violín.

El príncipe se quedó absorto al ver a aquella mujer, parecía un ángel, pero salió de su ensimismamiento al ver como aquella chica dejaba de tocar y suspiraba. Aún no le había visto el rostro, por lo cuál quería acercarse para felicitarla por tan buena manera de interpretar dicha melodía, pero en su afán de acercarse se chocó contra una mesita haciendo ruido y sobresaltando a la mujer, quien al querer voltear a mirar al intruso, trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

Harry reaccionó al ver a la chica en el suelo y caminó rápidamente hasta ella, agachándose para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

- Siento mucho haberla asustado señorita – se disculpó Harry - ¿Se encuentra bien?

La mujer tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y su largo cabello le cubría el rostro, durante un momento se mantuvo en esa posición, pero lentamente alzó la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

- Me encuentro bien caballero, no se preocupe.

Harry al ver aquel rostro, sintió nuevamente que su mundo se desmoronaba, pero supo que todas las veces que la viera no le debía ocurrir eso, debía superarlo, era lo que había decidido, así que se dio valor y respondió.

- Victoria, un gusto volver a verla.

La mujer iba a contestar a Harry al ver como este le sonreía con amabilidad, pero el resonar de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos y la voz de alguien que el príncipe acababa de conocer lo sobresaltó.

- Elizabeth, es hora de irnos.

Harry Potter volteó y sus ojos se toparon con los ojos azules y cabello negro de Victoria Riddle, que se sorprendió al ver al príncipe junto a la otra mujer, y su semblante cambió.

- ¿Elizabeth?

Fue lo único que Harry pudo repetir al volverse para ver a la muchacha quien tenía las mismas facciones de su antigua novia y ahora también de la duquesa de Devonshire: Victoria Riddle. Su cabello largo lacio color cobrizo y sus ojos azules como dos bellos zafiros se reflejaron en los ojos asombrados del príncipe de Inglaterra.

El asombro en el rostro del príncipe al ver a otra muchacha tan parecida a la mujer que el había amado con todo su corazón, hizo que Victoria caminara hasta donde ellos se encontraban y dijera:

- Príncipe Harry, veo que ya conoció a mi hermana gemela.

Harry aún observaba a la mujer y tan solo escuchó a Victoria decirle que era su hermana gemela, pero antes de seguir mirándola de aquella manera se dio cuenta que Elizabeth aún estaba en el suelo, por lo cuál tomando delicadamente la mano de ella la incitó a que se levantara, pero la muchacha tan solo bajó la mirada y un pequeño sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

- Ella no puede levantarse sola – agregó Victoria agachándose hasta su hermana – Es invalida.

Victoria tomó de los brazos a su hermana y la comenzó a ayudar para que se levantara, pero Harry reaccionó.

- Yo la ayudo – mirando a Elizabeth - ¿Puedo cargarte para que no te hagas daño?

- No es necesario Harry, yo… - contestó Victoria pero su hermana la interrumpió.

- Puede hacerlo, me ayudaría mucho.

El príncipe tomó en brazos a la muchacha y sonrió levemente al sentir que ella no pesaba mucho, era liviana y cabía muy bien en sus brazos, durante un momento se quedó mirando a la mujer que tímidamente se sonrojó, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de ruedas arrastrándose en el suelo.

- Ponla aquí, este es su lugar.

Victoria había acercado la silla de ruedas de su hermana y miraba de manera fría a Elizabeth quien bajó la mirada, Harry no se había dado cuenta de dicha mirada y sin más delicadamente colocó a la muchacha en su silla de ruedas.

- Muchas gracias – habló Elizabeth.

- No es nada – contestó Harry sonriendo – Es cierto, no me he presentado – tomando la mano de la muchacha y besándola – Soy Harry Potter, príncipe de Inglaterra.

- Yo soy Elizabeth – sonriéndole – Elizabeth Riddle.

Ambos se sonrieron durante un momento, pero fueron interrumpidos por Victoria quien se acercó hasta la silla de ruedas de su hermana y dijo:

- Bueno, como ya se presentaron, no quisiera ser descortés con usted príncipe, pero tenemos que retirarnos.

- Victoria, me alegró mucho haberte encontrado y también es un gusto para mí haberte conocido, Elizabeth.

- El gusto ha sido mío príncipe Harry – respondió Elizabeth.

- Hasta pronto, príncipe – agregó Victoria.

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Victoria y Elizabeth, esta última le sonrió al príncipe, pero antes que ambas salieran del salón de música, él dijo:

- Eres una gran violinista, me encantaría volver a escucharte tocar.

- No creo que eso sea posible, príncipe Harry – contestó Victoria – Mi hermana no sale mucho de la mansión.

Sin más y antes de que Elizabeth pudiera decir nada, Victoria la sacó del salón dejando a Harry solo en el lugar.

**o**

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban rápidamente por la ventanilla de una limosina, dos mujeres con los mismos rasgos las observaban en silencio, hasta que una de ellas habló.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso al príncipe? ¿Por qué decidiste algo por mí?

- Tú no entenderías mis motivos, así que confórmate con saber que es lo mejor para ti.

- No victoria, esta vez no me voy a conformar con esa respuesta, dime por qué hiciste eso.

- Mira Elizabeth, lo único que te voy a decir es que todo lo que yo diga y haga respecto a ti es por un bien mayor, no preguntes cuál es porque no tengo autorizado decírtelo aún.

- ¿Bien mayor?, desde siempre me vienes repitiendo eso, pero esta vez no estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa respuesta, si tú no me dices cuál es, voy a preguntarle al abuelo, estoy segura que él me lo dirá.

Victoria miró a su hermana y se alarmó al escuchar lo decidida que estaba de preguntarle a su abuelo aquello.

- ¡No te atrevas a preguntarle nada de eso! – exclamó alarmada.

- ¡Entonces dime!

La duquesa de Devonshire miró a su hermana con aprensión y suspiró.

- Por ahora solo te puedo decir que esperes un poco más y sabrás porque decido algunas cosas por ti y por favor no le preguntes al abuelo nada, él te dirá todo en su momento.

Elizabeth miró el rostro compungido de su hermana y supo que ella no diría más; miró hacia la ventana nuevamente y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Victoria la miró de reojo y se repitió mentalmente que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por aquel "bien mayor" que su abuelo le había inculcado desde que despertó de aquel sueño en la cuál estuvo sumergida durante mucho tiempo.

**o**

Los cabellos rojos de una mujer se asomaban por las cortinas de una de las habitaciones del palacio de Buckingham, desde hacia bastante tiempo ella se encontraba parada en aquel lugar, esperando a que su mejor amigo llegara, realmente ese día si se había tardado demasiado y esperaba con ansias su regreso.

La muchacha vio las luces del auto del príncipe Harry aparcar en las puertas del palacio, por lo cuál salió de su habitación a recibirlo en el pasillo de la segunda planta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que los pasos de Harry resonaron de manera rápida en el pasillo y ella antes de que él se dirigiera a s habitación sin verla, le habló.

- Harry, ¿te has dado cuenta de la hora?

Harry Potter quien llevaba una leve sonrisa en los labios se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y miró hacia el pasillo cruzándose con la mirada azul de una pelirroja en camisón.

- Ginny, me asustaste – acercándose – ¿Qué haces despierta aún?

- Esperándote – cruzándose de brazos – Sabes que me preocupa que llegues a esta hora.

Harry rió ante la expresión seria de su mejor amiga y se cruzó de brazos.

- Me parece o me está controlando señorita, que yo sepa soy un hombre libre de veintisiete años y pues puedo llegar después de medianoche desde hace bastante años atrás.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti cada vez que te vas a tus sitios favoritos sin contar con la seguridad real.

- Pelirroja, como vez no me ha pasado nada y pues tengo algo que contarte – mirando su reloj – Pero hoy no, es bastante tarde y mañana tengo una reunión en la mañana.

- Está bien, mañana me contarás que es lo que te retuvo tanto tiempo, que tengas buenas noches.

El príncipe Harry sonrió y antes de irse se acercó hasta Ginny, se agachó un poco y él estaba por darle un beso en la frente como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez ella levanto la cara y el beso fraternal fue a parar a los labios de la muchacha pelirroja.

Tan solo fue un roce, un choque de labios y cuando Harry estaba por separarse y disculparse, sintió como ella, la mujer a la cuál consideraba su hermana profundizaba el beso.

Unos segundos pasaron y los ojos sorprendidos de Harry se reflejaron en las orbes azules de Ginny cuando ella se separó de él, realmente no podía decir nada, la voz no le salía, pero ella se adelantó a hablar.

- Draco tenía razón, Harry – sonriendo con tristeza – Siento algo más que amor de hermanos por ti, acabo de comprobarlo, sabes que soy una mujer que no da rodeos a nada, por ello eres el primero en saber esto.

Harry miró a su interlocutora sin saber que decir, vio como ella se le acercaba, sintió como lo abrazaba y le susurraba.

- No te alejes de mí, por favor.

El príncipe sintió como la sangre se le helaba, no podía corresponder al abrazo ya que no podía tan siquiera asimilar que ella, la persona que tanto quería como a una hermana le estuviera diciendo eso. Ginny no se separaba de él y Harry no hacia ningún movimiento, pero el sonido de un jarrón romperse llamó la atención de ambos haciendo que voltearan y se chocaran con la mirada gris de un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, que miraba la escena con ira y a la vez tristeza.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Desde hace varios meses que no actualizo y por ello me disculpo, pero bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me costó un poco escribirlo, pero aquí está, no es muy largo, pero a mi apreciación tiene justo la medida que quise para esta parte de la historia.**

**Como ven las cosas para Harry están tomando un giro de 360 grados y pues ahora les hago la pregunta del millón ¿Y ahora quien es Hermione?, jejeje, solo mi cabecita lo sabe, pero nuestro misterio se irá develando capitulo tras capitulo, así que no me odien mucho.**

**Cierto y ¿Quién es el hombre de cabello negro que tiene cuentas que saldar con su hermano? **

**¿Y el hombre que vio a nuestro querido Harry siendo abrazado y besado por una pelirroja confundida? Eso si lo saben, obvio. ¿O no?**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, pero antes de eso, quiero contestar un review que me pareció curioso.**

**Belén: **Te agradezco muchísimo que leas y sigas mi historia, me encanta los reviews que me dejas, pero en el último sentí tú molestia por la no actualización de la historia, y te entiendo, pero quería comentarte que yo no escribo por ganarme 50 o 100 reviews, yo escribo porque me gusta hacerlo. Es cierto que quizás pierda lectores ya que no puedo actualizar rápidamente y me da pena que dejen de leer, pero sino son capaces de esperar, en mi opinión pues es que realmente no valoran las historias que leen. Por ejemplo yo he esperado como 5 meses la actualización de una historia, y lo hago porque se que la autora no puede subir los capítulos rápidamente por problemas "X", pero como me encanta la historia yo espero.

Con esto no te pido que esperes, si deseas no leer más porque me demoro en actualizar, me daría mucha pena, pero eres libre de elegir y yo no puedo presionarte a que me esperes, al igual que a ningún otro lector.

No quiero que pienses que me molestó tu review, pero creo que tienes el derecho de que te conteste y como no tienes cuenta, lo he hecho por aquí.

Te vuelvo agradecer que leas mi historia y me alientes, siempre me acuerdo de ti cada vez que escribo, y también de todos los demás chicos que leen.

Así que pues gracias nuevamente y pues chica trataré de actualizar rápido pero no prometo nada, ya que mi tiempo es bastante cruel conmigo, pero solo quiero decir que esta historia la terminaré.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores cuídense muchísimo y pues espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo rápido, aunque no prometo nada, pero espero no demorar mucho.**

**¡Gracias nuevamente por los reviews y a los que leen y no comentan, también gracias!**

**Saludos y abrazos de oso.**

**Usagi**


	5. Atrapado

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 4: Atrapado**

_La luna brillaba imponente en el cielo, las hojas caían de los árboles debido al aire que corría en aquella noche en la cuál las estrellas se encontraban imponentes en el cielo negro. La mansión de descanso de la familia real se encontraba en un lugar apartado del ruido de la ciudad de Londres y la seguridad de la misma surcaba todo el perímetro para evitar que alguien no autorizado se acercara y quisiera atentar contra los soberanos y su hijo._

_En esos momentos una limosina salió de la mansión y la seguridad real supo que el único miembro de la familia se encontraba solo, el Rey James Potter y la reina Lily Potter habían tenido que dirigirse hacia Londres por una cena con los mandatarios de varios países. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que los reyes no dejaban solo al príncipe Harry, pero esa noche habían tenido que hacer una excepción. _

_Desde la muerte de la novia del príncipe, la familia se había mudado por varios meses a aquella mansión por bienestar del futuro rey de Inglaterra. La seguridad muy poco habían visto al príncipe y si lo veían era cuando lo encontraban sentado en el borde de aquella fuente de agua y miraba absorto en sus pensamientos a la nada._

_Por ello aquella noche cuando algunos miembros de la seguridad lo vieron sentado en la misma fuente, decidieron dejarlo solo como todas las veces hacían, sin tan siquiera imaginar la idea que en la mente del príncipe Harry rondaba._

_Harry escuchó como las pisadas de los miembros de la seguridad se alejaban y lentamente alargó uno de sus brazos descubiertos hacia el agua de la fuente, sus dedos tocaron la superficie y de sus labios se asomó una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos se desenfocaron y con su otra mano sacó de su bolsillo una navaja que brilló al reflejar la luz de la luna. Sin tan siquiera saber si sentiría dolor dirigió la navaja hacia la mano que tocaba aún el agua y el filo de la navaja cortó sin piedad la piel nívea de su muñeca, ningún tipo de gesto apareció en el rostro del príncipe y solo vio como la sangre salía de sus venas. _

_Durante un momento sintió y observó como su sangre se combinaba con el agua y tomando la navaja con su mano que ahora sangraba cortó su otra muñeca. Su camisa blanca se tiñó de rojo y poco a poco sintió su cuerpo tambalearse hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas para mantenerse sentado y como si fuera una de las hojas de los árboles que caían a la fuente, el príncipe cayó de espaldas enfocando sus orbes esmeraldas en la luna que brillaba en el cielo y murmurando: __**"Pronto estaré a tu lado"**_

Harry Potter despertó sofocado, se incorporó en su cama y trató de volver a respirar normalmente, durante un momento no pensó en nada, hasta que la luz del sol que se filtraba por una abertura de la cortina de la ventana le hice darse cuenta que ya era de día. Torpemente se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo y con ambas manos llevó el agua a su rostro.

Sintiendo las gotas frías en su cara alzó la mirada y vio su rostro en el espejo.

- Pronto estaré a tú lado.

Murmuró y sonrió tristemente, desde hacía mucho tiempo aquel sueño que reflejaba todo lo que hacía nueve años había hecho para acabar con su vida, lo visitaba. Al principio le dolía mucho pero al pasar del tiempo se fue acostumbrando, aunque la tristeza que lo embargaba nunca se iba. Miró sus muñecas y los cortes lucían imponentes, muchas veces sus padres le sugirieron que podían visitar a un cirujano plástico, pero él se negó ya que llevaría esas cicatrices de por vida, para así recordarse lo que una vez pudo tener y que perdió por la crueldad de las personas.

Harry se observó por última vez al espejo y se dirigió a la ducha para poder así disipar sus ideas, él había decidido tratar de tener un poco de felicidad en su vida, así que esperara que el agua fría que en esos momentos recorría su cuerpo lo ayudara a olvidar aquel recuerdo.

Media hora después el príncipe se encontraba bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose presuroso al comedor del palacio de Buckingham, al ingresar a aquel ambiente del palacio vio que estaba desierto a excepción de la sirvienta que ya se encontraba sirviéndole el desayuno.

- Buenos días príncipe – saludó la criada – Sus padres acaban de ir al parlamento, y dejaron diciendo que lo esperarían allá.

- Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – habló Harry tomando su tasa con café y viendo a la sirvienta salir del comedor.

Durante un momento el príncipe pudo disfrutar de su desayuno, sin realmente pensar en algo, pero unos pasos que se acercaban lo distrajeron y al subir su mirada pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios mirarlo desde el umbral de la puerta de comedor.

Harry en ese momento, supo que al querer evitar recordar aquel sueño, también había evitado recordar lo que la noche anterior había sucedido entre él y Ginny y fue presenciado por Draco Malfoy, novio de la mujer que lo había besado.

Ambos hombres se miraron, gris y esmeralda se confrontaron por un momento, el príncipe realmente estaba confundido con lo que estaba ocurriendo, él quería mucho a Ginny, pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que ella lo pudiera querer de otra manera y mucho menos se lo habría dicho en presencia de la persona que en esos momentos lo miraba con resentimiento.

- Draco, siéntate tenemos que conversar.

Draco lo miró por un momento más y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta retirándose del comedor, Harry se puso de pie y lo siguió, pudo ver que el hombre de cabellera rubia caminaba presuroso hacia la puerta principal, lo llamó un par de veces pero él no le hacía caso; el príncipe lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a la salida y lo detuvo.

- Te dije que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó en la noche – habló Harry – Sinceramente no sé qué está ocurriendo con la relación que tienes con Ginny pero…

Harry no pudo continuar hablando porque en un instante estuvo en el suelo y el sabor metálico de la sangre que manaba de su nariz lo sintió en su boca, sus lentes habían caído al suelo haciendo un ruido melodioso al chocar contra las baldosas del suelo.

- ¡De qué demonios quieres hablar Potter! - gritó Malfoy furibundo – ¡Me quieres restregar en la cara que la mujer que yo amo, te quiere a ti!

Draco se agachó hasta donde Harry lo miraba sorprendido y con fuerza lo tomó de las solapas de su traje y le siguió gritando.

- El hecho de que yo aún esté aquí, no significa que sigamos siendo amigos, tus padres me han pedido que me quede para conversar sobre los temas de las relaciones entre mi país y el tuyo – acercándose más al príncipe – Tanto Ginny como tú pueden irse al infierno.

Dicho esto Malfoy soltó a Harry quien aún no podía reaccionar por lo que acababa de ocurrir, vio como el rubio salía del palacio, algunos miembros de la seguridad real se dieron cuenta de lo acontecido y se apresuraron a ayudar al príncipe a ponerse de pie.

- Detengan a la persona que ha atacado al príncipe – exclamó uno de los miembros de la seguridad real.

- No hagan nada – ordenó Harry tratando de hablar normalmente aunque la sangre no dejaba de manar de su nariz – Es mi amigo y solo tuvimos una pequeña disputa.

Los miembros de la seguridad real se miraron entre si y obedecieron al príncipe, quien se puso de pie y sin más se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, esperando no cruzarse con aquella muchacha de cabellos rojos.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras, le dolía la nariz, esperaba que no se la haya roto, porque sino ahora sí que su madre le preguntaría quien le había golpeado y no podría hacerlo pasar como un "accidente".

Unos segundos después llegó a su habitación e ingresó al baño, se lavó el rostro retirando la sangre y agradeció a Dios que no estuviera rota su nariz, después de un momento de estar limpiándose y tratando de que la sangre dejara de salir, observó que su camisa blanca estaba toda manchada, por lo cual se la quitó y regresó a su habitación.

- ¡Harry que te ha ocurrido!

Harry Potter miró hacia su cama y vio a una mujer de cabellos largos rubios sentada.

- Luna – contestó Harry tratando de esconder la camisa ensangrentada que traía en las manos – Buenos días, no pensé que aún estarías en el palacio.

- No me cambies de tema Harry Potter – viendo el vago intento del príncipe de esconder esa camisa-

- ¡Padrino!

Harry se dio por vencido ante la mirada de Luna y sintió con un par de brazos se colgaban de su pierna derecha, bajó la mirada y vio a Edward Weasley, su ahijado sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Eddy me dijo que te había visto entrar a tú habitación e insistió en venir a saludarte – mirándolo preocupadamente – Le dije que no era un buen momento, porque de seguro ya estabas por irte al parlamento, pero en esta ocasión agradezco el temperamento tozudo de mi hijo – acercándose hasta el príncipe y observándolo - ¿Quién te ha golpeado Harry?

Harry la miró dándose por rendido, sabía que iba a tener que contarle a Luna lo que le había ocurrido, si no quería que en esos momentos la mujer de largos cabellos rubios llamara a su madre y entre ambas le "obligaran" a decirles todo.

- Eddy, pequeño – sonrió a su ahijado – ¿Ya saludaste a Lorean y a Susan? – viendo como negaba el pequeño niño – Pues qué esperas pequeño, seguramente estarán felices de verte.

El pequeño Weasley sonrió ampliamente y sin más soltó la pierna de su padrino y salió corriendo de la habitación de Harry, quien esperó que su ahijado estuviera fuera de la habitación para lanzar la camisa ensangrentada en su cama y sentarse junto a Luna.

- Y bien – agregó Luna después de unos momentos de silencio – No me vallas a salir con el cuento de que te golpeaste con una puerta porque no te voy a creer.

Harry sonrió de lado, dejó de observar sus manos y miró a Luna, recordó que ella era una de las personas que quería mucho y también podía considerarla como una hermana, a veces como una hermana mayor aunque en edad tuvieran la misma. Ella a pesar de todo el dolor que sintió al perder a su mejor amiga, no dudo en brindarle su apoyo y ayudarlo a salir de ese hoyo negro en el que por propia voluntad se había confinado.

- Draco se levantó de muy mal humor y descargó toda su furia en mi cara.

- ¿Draco?, ¡Draco Malfoy está en el palacio y lo más grave es que te golpeó! – exclamó Luna sorprendida.

- Si, está en el palacio, al parecer llegó ayer en la noche por solicitud de mis padres, ya sabes que él, como embajador de su país es un hombre ocupado, pero cuando mi madre lo llama para que venga a Inglaterra, él acude rápidamente – rascándose la cabeza – Aún no sé cuál es el motivo de ese lazo sinceramente.

- Harry en estos momentos no estamos hablando del lazo que une a Draco con tu madre, lo que quiero saber es por qué te ha golpeado.

El príncipe observó el rostro preocupado de su amiga, aún no había hablado con Ginny sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero la confusión que sintió en el momento de escuchar que le decía que lo quería aún estaba latente y decidió contárselo a Luna, quien seguramente lo podría aconsejar.

- Antes de contarte lo que ha sucedido, déjame llamar a mis padres para decirles que me ha ocurrido un inconveniente y que no voy a llegar al parlamento.

Luna asintió y vio como el príncipe tomaba su celular para llamar a sus padres, aunque ella se hizo la asombrada al escuchar que Draco lo había golpeado, algo así sabía que ocurriría cuando supiera que Ginny estaba enamorada del príncipe de Inglaterra.

Si, ella como mejor amiga de la muchacha de cabellos rojos conocía del secreto de Lady Ginevra, mucho antes de que la propia Ginny se diera cuenta, la actitud de su amiga para con el príncipe la delataba, también sabía que la pelirroja quería muchísimo a Draco Malfoy, pero ese querer nunca se había transformado en amor, pero la terquedad de su mejor amiga nunca le permitió en todos esos años darse cuenta que el querer que le tenía al príncipe desde que era una niña, era porque lo amaba. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta, todo iba a ser diferente, porque así como ella estaba segura de que Ginny amaba a Harry, estaba segura de que Harry jamás la amaría, ya que el corazón del príncipe aún estaba junto a Hermione.

- Si mamá, mi informe lo tiene mi asistente, ella puede presentarlo sin ningún problema.

Escuchó Luna como el príncipe se despedía de su madre y volvía a sentarse a su lado colocándose una camisa limpia y le sonreía con confusión.

- Ayer en la noche – jugando con sus manos – Ginny me dijo que me quería.

- Eso es obvio, no veo que tiene de malo – contestó Luna haciéndose la desentendida del tema.

- Lo sé – contestó Harry hablando bastante confundido – Pero ella me quiere de la otra manera, no como a un hermano sino como a un hombre, y Draco ayer escuchó y vio como su novia me besaba.

Terminó de hablar el príncipe y su semblante se llenó de confusión y algo de ¿tristeza?

- Ya se entonces porque Draco te golpeo, él siempre arregla las cosas mediante los golpes y no hablando civilizadamente – suspirando - ¿Y tú como te sientes?

- Me duele la nariz, tuve suerte de que no me la rompiera – contestó acariciando su nariz.

Luna rió ante la acción y la respuesta del príncipe, sinceramente Harry aún continuaba siendo bastante despistado.

- No me refería a eso tonto – contestó Luna – Me refería a cómo te sientes respecto a lo que Ginny te dijo, ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

El príncipe Harry se quedó callado durante un momento, pensando en la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho ¿Qué opina sobre lo que Ginny le había dicho?, debía ser sincero consigo mismo, por lo cual contestó.

- Hubo un tiempo en el cuál pensé que estaba enamorado de ella – contestó Harry ante la mirada sorprendida de Luna – Pero eso fue antes de que tuviera once años, aún recuerdo que me gustaba mucho, pero fue un enamoramiento de niños, poco después me di cuenta que todo el cariño que le tenía era porque la consideraba y aún la considero como mi hermana, mi pequeña hermanita a la cual debo de cuidar – pasándose la mano por su indomable cabello – Y si me preguntas en este momento que pienso de sus sentimientos, te diré que no lo sé, todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo e intempestivo para mí.

- Entiendo, entonces te reformulo la pregunta – respondió Luna - ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a todo esto?

- Yo la quiero mucho – suspirando – Pero tú sabes que no puedo sentir por ella algo más allá del cariño de hermanos que le tengo.

Luna miró el semblante del príncipe, sabía que el día que debía volver hablar con él sobre el tema de Hermione había llegado.

- Harry – llamó cautelosamente Luna – ¿Es por lo que le sucedió a Hermione, por lo cual sientes que no mereces amar a nadie más?

Ella vio como el rostro del príncipe se ensombrecía, sus hombros se tensaban y su mirada perdía el brillo que poco a poco iba recuperando.

- Sabes, yo aún la extraño, tú sabes que ella era como una hermana para mí y por lo tanto todo este tiempo he seguido con mi vida, tratando de ser lo más feliz que pueda, por ella, porque sé que Hermione así lo hubiese querido – añadió Luna – Y sé también que ella querría que tú fueras feliz Harry.

Luna puso su mano delicadamente en el hombro del príncipe, quien no se sobresaltó y aún miraba a la nada, los minutos pasaron y ninguno decía nada, Luna esperaba y tenía fe de que Harry entendiera sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz acosta de la muerte de la persona que más amaba? – respondió Harry - ¿Cómo puedo pensar siquiera en brindar amor, si mi corazón está destruido aún?

La mujer de cabellos rubios vio como Harry se puso de pie y le daba la espalda, sus hombros aún estaban tensos, ella pensó en que decirle, pero un momento después vio como el príncipe se relajaba, volteaba y por primera vez en muchos años le mostraba una sonrisa genuina.

- Durante todos estos años… – sentándose nuevamente al lado de su amiga – Me hice esas preguntas y muchas más, pero desde hace algún tiempo, también supe que jamás iba a poderme contestar esas preguntas – tomando la mano de Luna quien le sonrió fraternalmente – Mi corazón aún está destruido y jamás me voy a perdonar que Hermione murió por mi culpa.

- Eso no es cierto Harry – refutó Luna – Hermione murió por la maldad de ese hombre.

- Sinceramente no voy a discutir eso Luna – contestó Harry – Es lo que yo siento, pero a lo que quiero llegar es, a que decidí dejar que la memoria de Hermione descanse tranquila, y que voy a tratar de tener un poco de felicidad en mi vida.

-¿Y eso no tendrá que ver con la aparición de aquella mujer que se parece tanto a ella? – preguntó suspicaz Luna.

Harry volvió a esbozar una sonrisa lo cual extrañó a Luna.

- La duquesa de Devonshire, me gustaría conocerla más.

- Harry, no es Hermione, no te dejes llevar porque se parece a ella – respondió inmediatamente.

- No lo digo por eso Luna, sé que no es ella, además te diré que conocí a alguien más.

- ¿A alguien más? – Exclamó curiosa – Príncipe Harry James Potter, te ordeno que me cuentes todo.

- Luna, tranquila – rió el príncipe – La otra persona que conocí se llama Elizabeth Riddle, es la hermana gemela de Victoria, la duquesa de Devonshire.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡No podía ser! Otra mujer que se parecía a su mejor amiga y Harry se lo contaba con una sonrisa "extraña" en el rostro.

- ¿Y te causó alguna impresión?

- Pues si – sonriendo – Toca muy bien el violín y es muy bonita.

Luna miró azorada a Harry, no podía estar hablando en serio. Lo que menos quería era que Harry se enamorara de una mujer que se parecía a su difunta novia, no quería que el príncipe se enamorara de **la sombra de un amor** del pasado, que terminó en tragedia por la crueldad de una conspiración.

- Harry, no me lo tomes a mal, pero… - suspirando – ella no es Hermione, recuérdalo.

- Luna, sé muy bien que ella no es Hermione – tomando aire – Hermione está muerta, y por más extraño que sea que dos mujeres se parezcan a ella, no estoy viendo en ninguna a la persona que más ame en lo que llevo viviendo, jamás ninguna tendrá ese ángel que tenía ella y sobre enamorarme, es imposible que yo lo haga – abrazándola – Así que no te preocupes, tan solo dije que es bonita al igual que Victoria.

- Preferiría que reconsideraras lo de Ginny, que también es una mujer hermosa, antes de que terminaras por fijarte en esas dos mujeres extrañas – comentó Luna preocupada causando la risa del príncipe.

- No seas paranoica Luna, nada de eso pasará, así que tranquila.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por un momento, cerrando así su conversación sin percatarse que una mujer de cabellos rojos estaba apoyada en la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta y murmuró para si misma.

- Solo su hermana pequeña.

Ginny Weasley se retiró hacia su habitación analizando cada palabra que Harry le había dicho a Luna, ella sabía que con lo que estaba sintiendo hacia el príncipe estaba haciendo daño no solo a Draco sino a ella misma, ya que por más que quisiera no podía engañarse, sabía que Harry nunca la miraría como a una mujer, pero tampoco dejaría que un intrusa o en este caso dos intrusas que se parecían a su querida amiga entraran a la vida del príncipe.

- Te lo prometí Hermione – susurró mirándose al espejo – Ninguna Lady "tonta" se acercará a Harry, yo me encargaré de eso.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Un niño de cabellos negros ondulados y unos bonitos ojos color avellana se encontraba sentado elegantemente en una mesa blanca que estaba ubicada en un amplio jardín, para su edad la elegancia y el porte con el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro de considerable grosor causaría extrañes, ya que cualquier otro pequeño estaría revoloteando y haciendo travesuras en ese amplio jardín que tenía una hermosa vista al mar.

La mansión Riddle después de muchos años de haber estado deshabitada, volvía a tener sirvientes por todos los rincones de la gran casa y también había un niño que aunque no sonriera mucho alegraba ese lugar lúgubre de por si.

- Por hoy la lección terminó – habló la mujer de cabellos negros que se encontraba a su lado – Es hora de que traigan el almuerzo, lleva ese libro a tú habitación y regresas enseguida.

El niño cerró inmediatamente el libro que leía tan atentamente, miró a la mujer que le hablaba y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Si mamá Victoria.

Victoria Riddle observó como el pequeño caminaba hacia la mansión y sin más ordenó a un sirviente que comenzara a llevar el almuerzo al jardín.

**&&&& * &&&&**

El pequeño niño dejó el libro en su habitación tal y como su mamá lo había ordenado, durante un momento se sentó en su cama y observó un portarretratos donde se encontraban él y las dos personas que amaba con todo su corazón.

Con sus pequeñas manos lo tomó y lo abrazó sintiendo como las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, él debía de ser fuerte, no debía llorar, por lo cual con la manga de su traje se limpió las lagrimas, aunque esto no fue suficiente porque aún esas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos, los cuáles cerró con fuerza esperando que así pararan de salir, pero en eso, sintió como dos cálidas manos tomaban su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver la sonrisa amable y amorosa de su "otra" mamá.

- Mamá Elizabeth – logró mencionar entre sollozos.

- Mi pequeño, ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupada.

- No quiero que les pase nada, ni a ti ni a mamá Victoria – contestó tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

- No te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien, no nos pasará nada, estamos seguros aquí – sonriéndole.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó el pequeño.

- Si mi pequeño James, te lo prometo – abrazándolo.

Elizabeth y el pequeño James se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que alguien más ingresó a la habitación.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Elizabeth.

La mencionada sonrió y volteó hasta la puerta donde un hombre alto, porte elegante y cabello negro les sonreía al niño y a ella.

- ¡Tío Regulus! – exclamó el niño feliz.

- Bien mi búsqueda terminó, es hora de ir al jardín a almorzar sino Victoria se pondrá algo histérica, ya saben que es muy puntual – acercándose hasta Elizabeth – Vine para ayudarte a bajar.

- Gracias Regulus – contestó Elizabeth sonriéndole.

- Tío yo iba a llevar a mamá – añadió el pequeño.

- Es cierto, olvidaba que James ya no es un niño sino todo un hombre para poder llevar a mamá ¿cierto? – preguntó al pequeño sonriéndole fraternalmente.

- Si – respondió James secándose los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas – Yo llevaré a mamá.

Dicho comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas de Elizabeth quien miró agradecida a Regulus por distraer al pequeño.

Minutos después los tres ya se encontraban en el jardín donde Victoria los recibió con un pequeño regaño por llegar tarde a la hora del almuerzo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que un par de ojos los veían desde la ventana del segundo piso de la mansión.

- Disfruten cuanto puedan su tranquila, las piezas ya están en movimiento y como siempre yo ganaré.

Dijo Tom Riddle sonriendo con malicia tomándose con deleite su vaso con whisky.

**&&&& * &&&&**

El sol estaba en el horizonte, ocultándose en las aguas del mar que en ese momento se veían tranquilas. Lo cabellos negros y desordenados del príncipe de Inglaterra se agitaban y una brisa cálida envolvió su cuerpo causando que esbozara una sonrisa.

Los acantilados de Dover, a pesar de que ese fue el lugar donde se esparcieron los pétalos de rosas cuando Hermione murió, a Harry le traía mucha paz estar ahí, ese era uno de sus sitios favoritos, por la tranquilidad que le brindaba.

- Sabes Hermione, hoy tuve una conversación bastante larga con Luna – comenzó a hablar Harry mirando hacia el mar – Fue bastante gratificante, porque pude decirle muchas cosas que había estado guardando.

Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo también había tomado la costumbre de ir a los acantilados, sentarse a mirar el mar y "conversar" con Hermione, la seguridad real se quedaba a lo lejos, pero sin quitarle la mirada, quizás creían que el príncipe se lanzaría de ahí, aunque no estaban muy equivocados, porque hubo un tiempo en el cuál, Harry tenía esa idea en la cabeza, aunque de eso ya habían pasado años, en esos momentos todo para él era distinto.

- Ella te extraña mucho, al igual que yo, sabes me gustaría verte, pero sé que eso es imposible – sonriendo – Esta vez ya no me verás llorar, bueno quizás algunas veces, pero como te prometí hace unos días voy a tratar de tener algo de felicidad en mi vida, estoy seguro que tú así lo quieres – poniéndose de pie y tomando las flores blancas que tenía a su lado – Por eso ya no vendré aquí, bueno salvó el día que se cumple un año más de tú muerte, no vendré más, no porque no quiera conversar contigo, solo que quiero dejarte descansar en paz – lanzando una por una las flores – Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya estoy bien amor mío, a ti no te puedo mentir, mi corazón está destruido, pero ya me siento con las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante, durante muchos años me encerré en mi soledad, que a decir verdad no es tan mala, pero tampoco es una buena compañía cuando tienes ideas suicidas – sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla – Voy a tratar de ser feliz amor mío, por ti y por mí – lanzando la última flor blanca – Por favor cuida de mí desde el cielo, sé que eres un hermoso ángel allá arriba, algún día espero poder estar nuevamente a tú lado, mi amada Hermione.

Dicho esto Harry observó como la última flor volaba hacia el mar y limpió la lágrima rebelde que había resbalado por su rostro, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y supo que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

**&&&& * &&&&**

La noche ya había caído y el príncipe ingresó al palacio de Buckingham esperando que la cena ya estuviera lista porque se moría de hambre, llevaba tanta paz en su corazón que se sentía muy bien. Caminó lentamente hacia el ala oeste donde su piano lo esperaba y cuando estaba por entrar por el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia ese lugar, Lorean lo detuvo.

- Majestad, buenas noches.

- Lorean, buenas noches – contestó Harry - ¿Ya está la cena?

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarle – sonriendo – Aún no está lista, porque la reina mandó a cambiar el menú de esta noche, porque usted tiene un invitado el día de hoy.

- ¿Invitado? – preguntó extrañado y curioso Harry.

- Si, aquí viene Susan trayéndola.

Harry observó hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo y observó a Susan quien empujaba con delicadeza la silla de ruedas donde Elizabeth Riddle se encontraba.

- Elizabeth – exclamó Harry acercándose rápidamente – Que alegría volverla a ver.

- Príncipe Harry, el gusto es mío y disculpe mi atrevimiento de haber venido sin siquiera avisarle.

- No diga eso Elizabeth, usted y Victoria son más que bienvenidas en el palacio – mirando a Susan y a Lorean – Muchas gracias por recibirla, díganle a mi madre que estaré con mi invitada en el salón de música.

- Si príncipe – contestaron al unisonó viendo como Harry llevaba a la mujer hacia el salón de música.

- Realmente se parece mucho – añadió Lorean.

- Así es Susan, pero no es ella, aunque al contrario de su hermana Victoria, esa mujer tiene un semblante mucho más amable y bondadoso.

- Tienes razón.

Dicho esto ambas se dirigieron hacia el salón principal. Mientras tanto en el salón de música, Harry había acomodado a Elizabeth a su lado para que lo acompañara mientras el tocaba el piano.

- Me alegra mucho que esté aquí Elizabeth – sonriéndole.

- Gracias príncipe, vine aquí porque usted es la primera persona fuera de mi familia que conozco en este país, espero no ser inoportuna.

- Ya le dije que no, ¿vino sola?

- Me trajo el chofer de la familia, Victoria no sabe que estoy aquí.

- Bueno, no preguntaré porque tanto misterio, porque igual me alegra que viniera, así podré escucharla tocar el violín nuevamente, claro si está de acuerdo.

Elizabeth vio como Harry se puso de pie y sacó un hermoso violín de su caja y se lo entregó.

- Es precioso – dijo Elizabeth – Por supuesto que tocaré algo para usted.

- Muy bien, entonces yo la acompañaré con el piano.

- Hay una sola melodía que se tocar bien, aún estoy aprendiendo – añadió algo cohibida Elizabeth.

- He de suponer que es la melodía que la escuché tocar la noche pasada, cuando la conocí – dijo el príncipe viendo como la mujer asentía – Bien, no hay problema, yo también conozco esa melodía, así que toquémosla juntos.

Dicho esto ambos se sonrieron y sin más Harry comenzó a tocar la melodía, realmente no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, pero estar cerca de Elizabeth a quien veía por segunda vez, lo llenaba de un inmensa paz y hasta podías decir que algo de felicidad, ver aquella sonrisa y escuchar como tocaba el violín, lo hacía sentirse muy bien.

La melodía se dejó escuchar por todo el palacio, donde Lily y James Potter se asombraron al escuchar que su hijo después de tanto tiempo tocara el piano y mucho más tocara esa melodía. Ambos se habían asombrado al ver llegar al palacio a aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a Hermione, pero que no era Victoria Riddle, la duquesa de Devonshire, sino su hermana gemela Elizabeth Riddle, en el momento que la vieron no pudieron dejar de sentir la impresión de ver a alguien igual que Hermione, pero cuando habló y trató con ellos, sintieron bastante simpatía, por lo cual la reina la insistió a que se quedara y esperara a su hijo.

- Me alegro de que allá venido – dijo Lily a su esposo – Harry está feliz.

- ¿No estará confundiendo a esa muchacha con Hermione? – preguntó preocupado James Potter.

- No lo sé, solo espero que su felicidad esta vez perdure.

Ambos siguieron escuchando la melodía por mucho tiempo, mientras que en las afueras del palacio una mujer de larga cabellera negra bajaba de una limosina y escuchaba aquella canción.

- Elizabeth, lo hiciste, lograste aprenderla a la perfección.

Victoria Riddle miró hacia el palacio de Buckingham y sonrió de medio lado.

- Ahora si está dentro de esta telaraña, Harry Potter y no te librarás de ella, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**No diré lo siento, porque no sé si me perdonarán por haberlos abandonado durante tanto tiempo. Solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero traerles otro pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por aún leer esta historia, y se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero todo tiene un porque en esta historia y pronto se resolverán todos los enigmas.**

**Cuidense.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi**


	6. Marionetas

**onDisclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 5: Marionetas**

_-__Sinceramente Harry, a mi no me parece que hoy vayas a trabajar, tienes fiebre y estoy segura que el Señor Jackson entenderá que no puedes ir a la cafetería._

_- Pero Hermione, me siento bien – poniéndose de pie de su cama – Ves estoy muy bien…_

_- ¡Harry! – Exclamó la muchacha de rizos castaños sosteniendo al chico que se sintió mareado – No te vuelvas a poner de pie hasta que te mejores._

_El muchacho de ojos color esmeralda observó el rostro de su novia y pudo vislumbrar la preocupación en aquel bello rostro, por lo cual decidió no seguir comportándose como un niño pequeño. Se volvió a recostar en su cama y dejó que Hermione lo arropara._

_- Gracias Hermione – sonrió Harry sintiendo como la pastilla que se había tomado le hacía efecto y cerraba sus ojos lentamente._

_- Yo siempre cuidaré de ti._

_Fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de quedarse dormido observando por última vez el rostro sonriente de su novia._

El sol de la mañana ingresó hasta una amplia habitación, reflejando su luz en el rostro del príncipe de Inglaterra, quien al sentir aquella calidez abrió los ojos y sonrió al recordar el sueño que había tenido. Algunas noches sus recuerdos felices de hace diez años atrás lo visitaban, y aunque al principio lo lastimaban, actualmente lo hacían sonreír, ya que estaba seguro que era la manera de Hermione de decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándolo.

Durante unos minutos más se quedó en su cama, era sábado y podía descansar un poco más, dio un par de vueltas en su cómoda y amplia cama, sin realmente pensar en nada especifico.

Aunque ya no tenía sueño se sentía tan bien estando recostado, pero supo que ya era hora de levantarse, tomar un baño e ir a saludar a su padre, aquel día era especial porque era el cumpleaños del Rey de Inglaterra y en la noche se llevaría a cabo un baile en su honor.

Desde hace mucho no sentía la emoción de ir a un baile pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente, es más se sentía distinto, desde que aquella muchacha que conoció por asares del destino – o eso era lo que pensaba él – su vida empezó a tornarse un poco más alegre. Harry, había encontrado en Elizabeth Riddle una buena amiga, desde hace dos meses se conocían y desde ese tiempo lograron forjar una bonita amistad.

Sus padres y sus amigos al inicio pensaron que él se estaba acercando a esa muchacha debido al parecido que tenía con Hermione, pero él sabía que no era por eso. Harry sabía que sus padres tenían miedo de que se estuviera enamorando de aquella mujer tan parecida a la muchacha que amó con todo su corazón, pero realmente al estar al lado de ella, sentía mucha paz y tranquilidad, solo eso.

Pensando en eso, el príncipe ingresó al cuarto de baño para comenzar un nuevo día, esperando que aquella paz que sentía no se fuera nunca.

**&&&& * &&&&**

"_Dos meses"_, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que vio a su novia, bueno su ex – novia, Ginevra Weasley. Draco Malfoy, observó por la ventanilla del avión las nubes, pensando en lo último que le había dicho a la mujer que amaba, sonrió con tristeza y recordó lo que había sucedido, después que él se enterara que su novia estaba enamorada del príncipe de Inglaterra.

_Un joven de cabello rubio platinado se encontraba guardando en una maleta las pocas pertenencias que en su corta estancia en el palacio de Buckingham había utilizado, tenía la expresión seria y sus ojos denotaban decepción, furia y además también tristeza._

_Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación que le había sido asignada se abría intempestivamente, pudo percibir en el aire el aroma exquisito de un perfume que él conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía, pero no volteó a recibir a la recién llegada._

_- Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando al golpear a Harry – exclamó Ginny Weasley mirando furibunda a Draco que le daba la espalda._

_Draco siguió guardando sus pertenencias, esa misma noche se iría de ese país y no regresaría jamás, por lo cual opto por seguir ignorando a la mujer de cabellos rojos que lo miraba bastante molesta y que al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del hombre de cabellos rubios, se acercó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo con poca delicadeza haciendo que este volteara._

_- ¡Te hice una pregunta Draco! – Gritó Ginny – ¡Como te atreves a pegarle al príncipe, eso es una falta de respeto!, por lo cual en estos momentos debes de ir a disculparte inmediatamente con su alteza._

_Terminó por decir Ginny, Draco tan solo la observaba y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la pelirroja y se comenzó a reír de manera maniática._

_- Pero que te pasa – volvió a exclamar Ginny observando como Draco se reía sin parar, pensó en decirle algo pero cuando quiso hacerlo vio como el rubio dejaba de reír y sin más la miraba con todo el desprecio y resentimiento que en ese momento sentía y se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que él le decía._

_- Con qué cara me vienes a reclamar algo tú que tan solo eres una zorra – se rió al ver la cara de asombro y desconcierto de Ginny – Y no me veas con esa cara de asombro porque eso es lo que eres, una zorra._

_La marca roja en el rostro níveo de Draco Malfoy no se hizo esperar al sentir la bofetada que Ginny Weasley le había dado, se quedó con el rostro volteado y escuchó como la pelirroja le gritaba._

_- ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme de esta manera!_

_- ¿No? – Gritando furibundo – ¡Tú eres la que no tiene ningún derecho de venir a exigirme algo, si tanto te asusta que tú querido principito tenga un golpe pues! – Tomando una de las manos de la muchacha – ¡Pégame, y destrózame el rostro así como me has destrozado el corazón!_

_Ginny se quedó atónita al escuchar las palabras de Draco, ella sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no verlo sufrir por su culpa. Él siempre estuvo a su lado, por eso ella creyó que llegaría a amarlo, pero no, ese querer que ella sentía por él nunca se convirtió en amor. Su corazón solo le pertenecía a Harry, que aunque no le correspondiera, ella sabía que debía de alejarse de Draco Malfoy para no usarlo como una medida de escape._

_Por eso la noche anterior besó a Harry, por eso se aferró a los labios del príncipe, porque ella sabía que Draco los estaba observando._

_Ella no utilizaría a Draco Malfoy para sacarse del corazón al príncipe de Inglaterra, eso lo haría sin lastimar a nadie más. Fue un golpe bajo que recibió Draco de su parte, pero era lo mejor, debía alejarlo, y por sus recientes palabras que se clavaron como puñales en su corazón, sabía que el primer paso estaba dado y no había forma de dar marcha atrás._

_Ginny se soltó del agarre de Draco, lo enfrentó con la mirada una vez más y sonrió. Él comenzó a sentir mucha rabia, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Pero no pudo saberlo, porque de la rabia pasó al asombro, cuando sin siquiera verlo venir, la muchacha pelirroja se le acercó, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó tiernamente._

_- Lo siento._

_Escuchó como Ginny susurró, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación._

Draco, sabía que Ginny iba a sufrir por Harry y sabía también que ella era consciente de eso. Durante esos dos largos meses que había pasado alejado de ella, se puso a pensar en todos los años que estuvieron juntos, analizó cada situación, cada momento feliz que tuvieron, cada problema que afrontaron juntos, y aunque al principio no quiso aceptar que la mujer que el amaba no sentía lo mismo, al final tuvo que hacerlo.

"_Sé que dije que nunca más aparecería en su vida, pero el amor que siento por ella es mucha más grande que mi necedad",_ él suspiró pensando en eso. Faltaban tan solo un par de horas para que su avión arribara a Londres, lo cual conllevaba volverla a ver, él era uno de los invitados de honor del Rey de Inglaterra y aunque al inicio no quiso asistir, lo pensó mejor y decidió tomar nuevamente las riendas de su corazón.

"_No me amas, pero sé que me quieres mucho, y no voy a dejarte sola"_, cerró los ojos añorando volver a ver los ojos de su amada y también quería ver a Harry para conversar seriamente con él, le dejaría en claro que aunque Ginny y él no fueran más novios, no iba a permitir que la utilizara, aunque eso estaba de mas porque sabía que el príncipe de Inglaterra no le haría daño, pero no perdía nada "advirtiéndole" que la pelirroja no estaría sola.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Las pisadas de tacones se escuchaban por el amplio corredor de la mansión Riddle y solo se detuvieron frente a una puerta de las tantas habitaciones que había en la segunda planta. Una delicada mano tomó el pomo de la puerta e ingreso a dicha habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Estás lista?

Elizabeth Riddle miró a su hermana Victoria a través del espejo de su tocador, donde ella se encontraba peinando su largo cabello, le sonrió y contestó.

- Casi lista, solo me falta terminar de peinarme.

- Te queda mejor suelto el cabello, déjalo así – sentándose frente a su hermana – Elizabeth, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Elizabeth volteó y miró a su hermana que ya se encontraba lista, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño alto y unos bucles la hacían ver muy bonita. Sus ojos azules estaban protegidos por sus lentes de montura y llevaba puesto un elegante vestido rojo vino, algo conservador pero que delineaba perfectamente su bonita figura.

- Te escucho – respondió Elizabeth sintiendo la mirada fija de su hermana mientras ella seguía peinándose.

- Estos dos meses he visto que poco a poco tú estado emocional a mejorado bastante, ya no te deprimes y como tú hermana, me alegro que eso haya ocurrido – cruzándose de brazos - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

La mujer de cabellos cobrizos continuó con su tarea de peinarse y Victoria esperó una respuesta que no llegó, por lo cual apareció en su bonito rostro una sonrisa bastante sarcástica.

- Sabía que el principito tenía que ver en tú cambio de ánimos – remarcando la palabra – Hermanita.

Victoria se puso de pie y se acercó al tocador donde su hermana había dejado de peinarse y la observaba como tomaba uno de sus perfumes.

- Sabes que el abuelo no estará muy contento al saber que estas involucrando tus sentimientos en el plan ¿verdad? – oliendo el perfume.

- Sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado lo que el abuelo vaya a pensar, ustedes me hablan de ese plan del cual yo no tengo conocimiento, por lo cual como no se dé que trata, yo no voy a dejar de sentir amistad por Harry.

Elizabeth escuchó como su perfume se hacía añicos en las baldosas del suelo, sintió como las frías manos de su hermana la tomaban de los hombros y la hacían girar bruscamente, vio los ojos azules mirarla con furia.

- No soy estúpida Elizabeth – siseo - ¿amistad? Espero que solo sea eso, porque si me entero que es otra cosa, me aseguraré de que tus estúpidos sentimientos se destruyan junto a la vida de Harry Potter, yo no te protegeré.

Susurró con ira Victoria, mirando el rostro perplejo de su hermana.

- Si, para que lo sepas, el final del plan es acabar con la vida de ese despreciable ser y si te involucras más de lo debido, no me importará dejar que te destruyas junto a él, espero que lo medites bien, no creo que quieras que te alejemos de James ¿verdad?

Dicho esto Victoria beso la frente de su hermana, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir le dijo:

- Te estaré esperando en la sala.

Elizabeth escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, su corazón aún latía desbocado al enterarse del objetivo que su hermana y su abuelo tenían en mente y que no les importaría pasar de ella si es que se involucraba más de lo debido y sobre todo no les importaría alejarla del pequeño James si se entrometía.

Vio el vidrio regado en el suelo y el perfume regado, sonrió con tristeza, y se sintió frustrada al recordar los ojos llenos de ira de su hermana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Victoria, en los años que estuvimos separadas?

Se preguntó a sí misma, recordando la primera vez que vio los ojos llenos de confusión de Victoria, cuando la vio por primera vez en aquella cama de hospital, cuando la vio desvalida y asustada.

Se observó en el espejo y se quitó las lentillas dejando libres sus ojos color miel.

- Como dos gotas de agua, eso fue lo que dijo el abuelo al vernos juntas.

- Pero con corazones distintos, eso fue lo que respondiste.

Elizabeth no se asustó al escuchar aquella voz, no sabía desde que momento había ingresado a su habitación, pero le sonrió.

- Es cierto, mi corazón es muy distinto al de ella – volteando – Y eso lo sabes tú muy bien Regulus Black.

Regulus Black caminó hasta donde Elizabeth estaba sentada, cogió el peine y siguió peinando el largo cabello cobrizo, en silencio.

**&&&& * &&&&**

La música, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre le había gustado y por ello este día que era nada más y nada menos que el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo James Potter, se encargó personalmente del repertorio de canciones que deleitarían a todos los invitados de la fiesta en honor a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, el rey de Inglaterra.

Sirius Black, sonrió al leer la lista de canciones, sinceramente esa noche se iban a divertir.

- Aunque sea esta noche nos liberaremos de tanto trabajo.

Se dijo así mismo, durante un momento rememoró algunas de las letras de canciones que figuraban en la lista, hasta que leyó el titulo de la última y su sonrisa se congeló en su apuesto rostro de un hombre de cuarenta años.

Hay canciones que después de mucho tiempo o quizás años después que las volvemos a escuchar las podemos identificar con algunas personas, a veces recordamos y decimos: Esa canción me recuerda a mi mamá, porque siempre la cantaba o esa canción me la dedicó mi primer amor.

Y en ese momento al leer el título: "_Carry on my wayward son_", dejó de sonreír y un halo de tristeza se vislumbró en sus ojos color gris.

_- ¡Sirius, canta conmigo hermano!, ¡Aprovechemos que mamá y papá no están en casa!_

_Un niño de unos seis años miraba a un niño de ocho, quien observaba a su pequeño hermano sonreírle con inocencia. _

_- Está bien, Regulus que canción quieres que cantemos._

_Regulus encendió el estéreo de la habitación de su hermano y durante un momento buscó en las emisoras, sin realmente saber que canción buscaba, hasta que encontró una y le dijo a Sirius._

_- ¡Esta hermano, esta me gusta!_

_Sirius escuchó el inicio de la canción y alzo una ceja, sabía que su pequeño hermano no tenía idea de que iba la letra, para ser sincero consigo mismo, ni él se sabía la letra, tan solo el coro, pero al ver la sonrisa efusiva e inocente de Regulus, decidió arriesgarse a levantar el volumen de la radio y cantar junto a su hermano durante unos momentos, ya que la felicidad no les duraría mucho ya que su madre regresó a casa antes de lo esperado. Walburga Black, odiaba la música estruendosa, por ello Sirius recibió un castigo ejemplar, por darle un mal ejemplo a su hermano menor._

Sirius tachó la canción de la lista, no era adecuada para ese tipo de fiestas y sinceramente no se quería pasar toda la noche recordando los pocos momentos felices que vivió junto a su hermano Regulus, de quien no sabía nada desde hacía muchos años atrás; específicamente desde que sus padres murieron y su hermano desapareció de Londres.

Él estaba por recordar el motivo por el cual su hermano se había ido de la mansión Black, pero una llamada en su celular lo distrajo y volvió a guardar sus penas en lo más profundo de su ser.

**&&&& * &&&&**

- Estás preciosa.

Lily Potter sonrió a su esposo que la miraba apoyado en el umbral de su habitación, ella estaba terminando de ponerse sus zarcillos, escuchó como James se acercó y la tomó de la cintura por la espalda y la abrazaba posesivamente.

- Te amo Lily – susurró James poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de su esposa – Gracias por este regalo tan especial que me has dado.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta aún envuelta en el abrazo posesivo de su esposo, le sonrió ampliamente, escuchando lo que el rey de Inglaterra le decía.

- Hoy lo anunciaremos a todos – sonriendo ampliamente – Harry se asombrará mucho al saber que tendrá un hermanito.

- Si tienes razón, se sorprenderá mucho.

James observó que la mirada de su reina no era de total felicidad, por lo cual inquirió con su mirada de color avellana, saber el motivo de su tristeza.

- Nosotros le vamos a dar un hermanito, y a su edad él ya debería quizás tener su propio hijo.

James Potter comprendió a lo que se refería su esposa y la miró comprensivo, él también sentía tristeza al ver que su hijo aún no lograba de salir del luto que aún guardaba por Hermione, por lo cual aún no se casaba y mucho menos tenía un hijo que fuera el siguiente descendiente de la dinastía Potter.

- No te preocupes por eso Lily, Harry está saliendo poco a poco de su propia oscuridad y aunque aún no tenga ninguna novia o alguien que lo quiera y sobretodo que él ame, sé que algún día llegará con la noticia que decidió seguir con su vida, siendo feliz.

- Tienes razón – contestó Lily – No más tristeza, hoy es tú cumpleaños y debemos de pasarla muy bien – dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – Deja que termine de arreglarme para ir al salón, nuestros invitados están próximos en llegar.

El hombre de cabellos negros algo desordenados contempló a su esposa y se prometió que trataría de aconsejar a su hijo para que siguiera con su vida y sobre todo para que valorara el tiempo que estaba perdiendo encerrado en aquella oscuridad y soledad. Aunque ahora lo veía más sonriente, sabía que eso era superficial, conocía muy bien a Harry y sabía que su corazón aún estaba lastimado.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Ron y Luna observaron el rostro tranquilo e inocente de su pequeño hijo dormir en la amplia cama de la habitación que ellos ocupaban en el palacio de Buckingham los días que dormían ahí. Hace un par de horas llegaron al palacio y su hijo de tanto jugar con su padrino había terminado agotado, al igual que Harry quien se lamentó no ser un niño pequeño para poder irse a dormir que asistir a la fiesta, aunque esto lo dijo de broma ya que les sonrió informándoles que se iría a duchar, cambiarse y que los vería dentro de un rato para tomar una copa y bailar un rato.

El pelirrojo y la mujer rubia tan solo asintieron y vieron al príncipe de Inglaterra perderse por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación en el ala norte del palacio. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, por lo que Harry le dijo, ¿Tomar una copa y bailar?, hace bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaban tan alegre y emocionado por asistir a los bailes del palacio, quizás se debía al hecho que era cumpleaños de su padre, pero esa alternativa no los convenció mucho ya que todos los años anteriores él nunca estaba feliz sea el cumpleaños de Lily o James o su propio onomástico.

A la mente de ambos vino el recuerdo de una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y que casi siempre visitaba el palacio invitada por el príncipe, para cenar o para tocar el piano o violín.

Al principio sintieron recelo por Elizabeth Riddle, pero el tiempo pasó y aunque ambos tan solo la saludaran, se alegraban de que esa mujer tan parecida a su difunta amiga, haya logrado sacar a Harry de su soledad, ahora se relacionaba más con distintas personas y sonreía más.

Para ambos eso significaba mucho y se lo agradecían desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Aunque Ginny Weasley les haya dicho que no se confiaran y que se mantuvieran alertas de que "esa mujer" – así la llamaba la hermana de Ron – No se aprovechara de Harry.

Luna sabía que Ginny estaba celosa, porque a pesar de que Harry le haya dejado en claro que solo la quería como su hermana, ella aún no lograba sacarse del corazón al príncipe y detestaba que Elizabeth tuviera más protagonismo en la vida del muchacho de ojos esmeraldas que ella, que era como su hermana.

Para Ron las cosas eran más simples, su hermana estaba celosa de que Harry ya no le prestara atención, para él no existían sentimientos ocultos – Él no sabía que su hermana amaba a Harry – por lo cual no le hacía mucho caso a la advertencia de su hermana. Elizabeth había logrado que Harry abriera su corazón nuevamente y para él eso bastaba para tenerle respeto y no sospechar nada de aquella bonita mujer.

- ¿Bajamos amor? – preguntó Luna sacando de sus pensamientos a Ron.

- Sí, tengo mucha hambre espero que el buffet esté exquisito.

Luna tan solo sonrió, su esposo nunca cambiaría aquella actitud y por eso ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Se miró en el espejo, su atuendo no era muy formal, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón color negro, sin corbata ni saco, se dijo así mismo que debía de renovar su closet pronto, ya que desde hace bastante tiempo solo tenía trajes en su guardarropa, le diría a Ginny que lo acompañara a comprar toda su ropa, esa pequeña pelirroja tenía buen gusto.

Harry se colocó sus anteojos y suspiró, dándose cuenta que por ahora no sería buena idea decirle a Ginny que lo acompañara, sabía que ella aún estaba empeñada en decir que lo quería más que a un hermano, pero sabía que pronto se daría cuenta que había confundido las cosas y que a la persona que realmente amaba era a Draco.

Convenciéndose una vez más así mismo que eso ocurriría, se trató de arreglar más su cabello, pero de inmediato se dio por vencido, jamás pudo arreglarlo y esta noche no sería la excepción.

Buscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche las llaves su habitación ya que no recordaba donde las había dejado, sacó varias cosas y al momento de extraer uno de sus libros que tenía guardado ahí, este se le resbaló cayendo al suelo.

- Genial – bufó algo fastidiado agachándose.

Levantó el libro que había abierto y al momento de cerrarlo vio que en el suelo había algo, volvió a agacharse y lo tomó en sus manos.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver la foto de Hermione, quien sonreía a la cámara, esa foto se la había tomado él, un día de invierno en el _Manhattan Bridge_ y la guardó en ese libro el día que decidió que debía de intentar ser feliz por ella y por él.

- Hace tanto que no te veía – susurró Harry acariciando el rostro de la muchacha de diecisiete años que sonreía feliz.

Se quedó por un momento admirando y añorando aquella felicidad de antaño, pero suspirando pesadamente sabía que debía guardar la foto y seguir cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a Hermione en el acantilado de Dover, iba a intentar tener algo de felicidad en su vida, así que ya no debía deprimirse más.

Pensando en esto, encerró nuevamente la foto en el libro, guardó el libro y buscó su llave que se encontraba encima de su cama, bufó molesto por ser a veces tan despistado, se miró al espejo por última vez y salió de ahí rumbo al salón, donde la fiesta en honor a James Potter se estaba llevando a cabo.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Un par de horas ya había pasado desde el inicio de la fiesta organizada en honor al cumpleaños del Rey de Inglaterra, los invitados se encontraban divirtiéndose, cada uno conversando entre ellos, acercándose al rey para saludarlo y felicitarlo. Esa fiesta no era formal, nadie llevaba aquellos fastuosos trajes, todos estaban informales y muy contentos, la música era de lo mejor y la comida que los mozos repartían era muy sabrosa.

Ron Weasley se los podía corroborar ya que la mitad del buffet se lo estaba devorando él, ante la mirada divertida de su esposa y la de Harry.

- Harry, me gusta esta canción, ¿te gustaría bailar?

Ginny Weasley miró al príncipe con una sonrisa, él la miró e iba aceptar bailar con la pelirroja, ya que aunque él no le correspondiera sentimentalmente no iba a lastimarla. Luna miró a su cuñada que sonreía feliz, pero esta sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente cuando Harry dejó de observarla y miró hacia la puerta de entrada del salón.

Victoria Riddle ingresó con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, y junto a ella venía Elizabeth Riddle sentada en su silla de ruedas siendo empujada con delicadeza por un hombre que ellos no conocían, aún.

Harry dejó su copa de champagne sobre una de las mesas y se acercó rápidamente hacia las recién llegadas, sonriéndoles cordialmente.

- Victoria, Elizabeth, que gusto verlas – saludó Harry a cada una con un beso en la mano.

- Príncipe, buenas noches – contestó Victoria – Venimos a presentar nuestro saludo a vuestro padre y a traer las disculpas de mi abuelo, el duque de Devonshire por no haber podido asistir.

- Viajes de negocios – añadió el hombre que venía junto a las gemelas.

Harry lo observó por primera vez y su rostro se le hizo familiar aunque no recordaba donde lo había visto.

- Harry – llamó Elizabeth al príncipe quien sonrió ampliamente y se agachó hasta la altura de la mujer – Te presento a Regulus Black, un amigo de la familia Riddle.

El príncipe de Inglaterra se incorporó y se dio cuenta de quién era aquel hombre, extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿Es el hermano de mi padrino? – Sonriendo – De Sirius Black, ahora lo recuerdo.

Regulus tan solo observó al príncipe sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro y su mutismo desconcertó a Harry, quien iba a decir algo más, pero su padre llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- Duquesa de Devonshire, Elizabeth, un gusto tenerlas en esta pequeña fiesta.

- Yo no diría tan pequeña James, veo a mucha gente aquí.

James Potter miró al hombre que había mencionado su nombre y su rostro pasó del asombro al reconocimiento. Solo Regulus Black nunca lo había tratado con el apelativo de príncipe, ni de Rey.

- ¡Regulus! – exclamó – Que…que sorpresa.

Harry Potter observó la mirada algo divertida de su padre, realmente no sabía qué tipo de relación tenían, pero no pudo preguntar ya que Victoria habló.

- Iré a saludar a la reina – añadió – ¿Elizabeth vienes? – preguntó taladrándola con su mirada azul zafiro.

- Yo la llevaré – añadió Harry extrañado por la mirada de la duquesa – Pero primero quiero enseñarle algo, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Eli?

Elizabeth evitó cruzar su mirada con la de su hermana y respondió.

- Te acompaño Harry.

- Muy bien – contestó escuetamente Victoria – Solo recuerda no tomar nada de alcohol, te hace mal.

Dicho esto Victoria hizo una reverencia al príncipe y al rey, caminó con paso lento y bastante sensual por todo el salón, bueno esto último lo observó Harry, realmente Victoria era hermosa y aunque era bastante seria y no la conocía mucho, le llamaba bastante la atención y le intrigaba sus comentarios tan selectos y hasta a veces sarcásticos para con su hermana.

Durante un momento se quedó mirando a Victoria hasta que sintió una cálida mano posarse en la suya, salió de su ensimismamiento y observó los tiernos ojos azules de Elizabeth mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Elizabeth

- Si – contestó – Bien, vamos – colocándose detrás de la silla de rueda – Es hora que te enseñe algo.

Ambos estaban por irse, cuando James retuvo a Harry.

- Hijo, espera.

- Si papá, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Espera aquí, tú madre y yo tenemos que hacer un anunció importante.

Harry tan solo asintió y le dijo a Elizabeth que le enseñaría después lo que quería que viera, ambos se acomodaron en un extremo del salón, vieron a Regulus Black junto a Sirius, ambos parecían tener una sonrisa sarcástica en sus apuestos rostros, al parecer estaban discutiendo.

El príncipe tomó una copa de champagne y solicitó un refresco para Elizabeth quien lo miró con la ceja alzada por tratarla como una niña, aunque no le disgusto, realmente Victoria tenía razón, el alcohol le hacía mal.

En el otro extremo del salón, Luna conversaba con su esposo al parecer de algo divertido por la linda sonrisa de la mujer de cabellos rubios, todo esto hacía contraste con el semblante enojado de una pelirroja que tenía los brazos cruzados y se tomaba de una sola su séptima copa de champagne.

- Te va hacer mal si sigues tomando de esa manera.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocer aquella voz que parecía un siseo sensual, volteó lentamente y se topó con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy quien vestía un traje negro – él jamás se separaba de ese estilo de vestimenta.

- Ese es mi objetivo – contestó mordazmente la pelirroja.

Draco se colocó a su lado y tomó la copa de champagne de la mano de Ginny, quien lo miró molesta y estaba por gritarle, pero él habló primero.

- Los celos no son buenos junto a la bebida – tomando de la copa – Te lo digo yo que estoy evitando sentirlos, se ve que Potter está muy feliz junto a la copia de Hermione.

- No la llames así, esa está muy lejos de parecerse a Hermione.

- Los celos son divertidos, pero me hubiese gustado tanto que los sintieras por mí – comentó Draco sin mirarla pero con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

La furia que sentía Ginny desapareció al escuchar el tono de voz de su ex – pareja, observó a Draco, era un hombre guapo, deseable y de buen corazón, aunque eso solo se lo mostrara a las personas que quería. Aún no entendía porque no pudo llegar a amarlo, pero esa noche no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. Era cierto, estaba celosa, muy celosa, aún no entendía porque Elizabeth Riddle había logrado hacer sonreír de aquella manera que Harry lo hacía en ese momento, ¿Por qué ella? Se preguntaba, si ella que estuvo durante tantos años a su lado no logró nada, es más Harry parecía cada vez más triste, pero llegó ella con su sonrisa angelical y sus ojos tiernos y Harry sonrió.

- Detesto no ser yo quien lo haga sonreír – acotó Ginny después de un momento de silencio.

- Y yo detesto que tú sientas celos de él.

Ginny y Draco no hablaron más, ambos tenían caracteres similares y comprendían cuando era el momento de quedarse callados, ambos miraron hacia la gente de la fiesta que fueron haciendo espacio en el centro del salón, ya que el rey la reina se habían colocado ahí.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Harry sonreía extrañado y caminó hasta donde sus padres estaban, ya que lo llamaron para que se acercara, sinceramente no sabía que anuncio tenían que hacer y cuando estuvo a sus lado, sintió la mano de su madre tomar la suya con cariño.

Observó a las personas y pudo vislumbrar a Elizabeth sentada sonriéndole, para él, ella era un ángel precioso, le sonrió y al lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba vio a Victoria apoyada elegantemente en uno de los pilares del palacio, sus ojos azules lo miraban de manera sensual y sus labios eran ocupados por la copa de vino que se dirigía a ellos. En su mente se proyectó la imagen de ella con el cabello suelto y sin ese vestido que delineaba su perfecta figura, reaccionó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y se regañó mentalmente.

_- Ni siquiera la conoces y ya estas pensando en otras cosas._

Suspiró pesadamente y prefirió mirar nuevamente a Elizabeth, ella le infundía paz así que la miró aplaudiendo, en sí vio a todos aplaudiendo y festejando algo.

-_Por estar pensando en eso, ya no sé que dijeron._

- Harry, hijo ¿estás bien?

Escuchó preocupado James Potter, el principio miró a su padre y Lily presionó su mano.

- Hijo, si no estás feliz – agregó Lily con la mirada cristalina – Puedes decírmelo.

Harry totalmente desconcertado por la actitud tan sentimental de su madre y la mirada preocupada de su padre, pero su respuesta llegó junto a la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Sirius Black y de Remus Lupin.

- ¡James, Lily felicidades!, un hijo, hermano, un hijo – exclamó Sirius abrazando a ambos.

- Felicidades Lily, James – añadió Remus – Este niño será mi ahijado he de suponer – sonrió el duque.

El cerebro de Harry recibió las palabras de su padrino y el duque, miró a su madre y a su padre y supo porque ellos estaban preocupados por su actitud. ¿Iba a tener un hermano?, ¿y ellos creía que él estaría celoso o triste?

- Mamá – tomando las manos de su madre – Es la mejor noticia que me han dado, sé que estoy bastante grande para tener un hermanito o hermanita, pero es una gran noticia.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y abrazó efusivamente a su hijo quien recibió el abrazo cariñosamente, James observó complacido la escena y supo que su hijo realmente estaba saliendo adelante.

**&&&& * &&&&**

Las dos de la mañana, aún había algunas personas en la fiesta celebrando el cumpleaños del Rey y ahora también celebraban la felicidad del futuro nacimiento del segundo hijo de Lily y James Potter.

Victoria se encontraba conversando con Regulus Black y su hermano Sirius, quien encontraba interesante la conexión de su hermano con la familia Riddle. Elizabeth se encontraba también en ese grupo, tan solo escuchando, pero se retiró tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque sin mucho éxito porque las ruedas de su silla hacían algo de ruido. Pero eso no le importó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal por donde vio a Harry salir.

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta y vio a Harry parado dando la espalda, mirando hacia el cielo con una mano en su bolsillo y en la otra tenía un cigarrillo. Se sorprendió porque nunca había visto al príncipe fumar, se dijo así mismo que le faltaba conocerlo más. Quiso retirarse, suponía que él quería estar solo, pero algo llamó su atención.

Harry sacó la mano de su bolsillo y Elizabeth vio que la manga de su camisa estaba doblada hasta medio brazo, la luz de las estrellas del cielo lo iluminaban tenuemente y una cicatriz en su muñeca hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Decidió que era hora de irse, no quería ser entrometida, pero al querer retroceder con su silla hizo ruido, por lo cual Harry volteó inmediatamente y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Elizabeth.

- Eli, justo estaba pensando en ti – acercándose e hincándose para quedar a la altura de la mujer – Quería enseñarte este lugar del palacio, aquí se ven perfectamente las estrellas.

Elizabeth observó los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo y con algo de timidez acerco su mano al rostro del príncipe quien se sorprendió pero le sonrió.

- Son suaves tus manos – dijo Harry perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Elizabeth.

- ¿Algún día me contarás tú historia? – preguntó Elizabeth mirando la muñeca de Harry.

El príncipe se dio cuenta la mirada en su muñeca e incorporándose botó el cigarrillo apagándolo, sin mirar a Elizabeth bajó su manga y observó nuevamente el cielo quedándose en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Elizabeth estaba pensando en disculparse pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la voz del príncipe la reconforto.

- Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Elizabeth tan solo sonrió, se acercó con su silla hasta Harry quien se sentó en el suelo, disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa de su amiga, ambos miraban al cielo sintiéndose tranquilos.

Pero un par de ojos azules los observaban desde hacía muchos minutos en el umbral de la puerta de cristal, la duquesa de Devonshire sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo la presencia de Regulus tras ella.

- ¿El juego aún sigue su curso? – preguntó Regulus colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer de cabellos negros.

- Por supuesto, las marionetas siguen el camino que se les ha trazado, sin imaginarse que su final está próximo.

- Victoria, prométeme que no la vas a lastimar – pidió el hombre presionando un poco el hombro de la duquesa quien no se inmutó.

- Si ella sigue acercándose al abismo y no quiere alejarse a pesar de todas mis advertencias – mirando a Regulus – Se caerá y yo no haré nada por impedirlo.

Dicho esto Victoria dejó parado a Regulus en el umbral de la puerta, observando a Elizabeth y al príncipe, estaba por retirarse también cuando la voz de la duquesa le dijo:

- Dile que es hora de irnos, demasiado tiempo en este palacio es dañino para su salud.

Regulus sonrió de lado, sabía que Victoria nunca dejaría que a Elizabeth le sucediera nada, en sus planes la familia real perecería pero no dejaría que su hermana lo hiciera con ellos.

Victoria caminó hacia los reyes de Inglaterra quienes la recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, ella tan solo los observó. Realmente eran unas estupendas y estúpidas marionetas, su abuelo tenía mucha razón al decir:_ Los débiles y estúpidos perderán este juego, y sé que tú mi pequeña duquesa no caerás en tú propia trampa._

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola nuevamente, ¿cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Yo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, me demoré más de un mes, les contaré que estoy recontra atareada pero bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**En este cap, quise darles una visión de lo que piensa cada personaje, ya vieron que nuestro querido príncipe poco a poco va entrando en el círculo de llamémosle: Ángeles y Demonios. Donde el ángel es Elizabeth y el demonio es Victoria. Y Lucifer es Tom XD.**

**Bueno, ahora si me despido, espero puedan dejarme review, realmente me alegra leerlos.**

**Disculpen si a veces los confundo con los cap. pero no se preocupen ya les iré develando todos los secretos de LSA (La sombra de un amor) .**

**¡Cuídense y no leemos en el next chapter!**

**Saludos**

**Usagi**


	7. Victoria

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo: Victoria.**

_Fuego, llamas ardientes flameaban frente a sus ojos, un pitido estruendoso sonaba en sus oídos y lo peor de todo es que no podía mover ningún solo músculo, todo le dolía, pero en su mente aún tenía un objetivo, llegar hasta él. Sabía que si lograba pasar esa barrera de fuego se salvaría y todo volvería a la normalidad._

_Pero al sentir que unos fuertes brazos la alzaban del suelo y la alejaban de las llamas, sintió que todo estaba por tomar un rumbo distinto, sentía la garganta seca pero esperaba que si gritaba su nombre, él la escucharía y la salvaría._

_¡Harry!_

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la persona que la alejaba de ese lugar la aferró más a sus brazos y ella sintiendo que su energía la abandonaba y el sabor metálico de la sangre, de su sangre en su boca, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, creyendo escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente un grito desgarrador diciendo:_

_¡Hermione!_

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter caminaba presuroso, necesitaba salir de aquel salón inmediatamente sino quería descargar su furia, sus modales y educación le indicaban que debía alejarse en ese instante, sino toda la rabia y cólera que sintió al escuchar la sarta de sandeces que el primer ministro de su país se atrevió a mencionar.

Él sabía que si su padre hubiera estado presente, ese hombre jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente sugerir que el programa que él como príncipe de Inglaterra fundó para las personas de pocos recursos es decir para los más pobres de distintos países, sufriera un recorte de presupuesto para nada más y nada menos subirles el sueldo a la corte del país. Harry ya conocía los "jugosos" sueldos de los que gozaban sus parlamentarios, por ello le dejó bien en claro al primer ministro que su solicitud no la iba a aceptar.

Todo eso lo había dicho calmado, pero lo que lo hizo enfurecer fue lo que este sujeto le contestó:

- Con todo respeto príncipe, usted no es la persona indicada para decidir si se aprueba o no la solicitud.

- Si se refiere a que la última palabra la toma mi padre, pues esté seguro de que él también se negará a darle la aprobación a esa insulsa solicitud de su parte.

Harry observó como aquel hombre lo miraba airado y le sonreía con sorna, le hacía recordar a aquel que fue su tutor hace diez años atrás, seguramente este hombre frente a él era uno de los pupilos de Severus Snape.

- Príncipe, ¿No cree que ya es hora de que deje a los plebeyos solucionar sus propios problemas?, es decir la mujer que usted conoció hace tantos años atrás, que casualmente calzaba con la definición de plebeya ya está muerta, no entendemos porque tanto su afán de seguir con ese programa que no da ningún tipo de beneficio a nuestro país.

Si el príncipe Harry no hubiera sido detenido por el duque Lupin que puso su mano en su hombro para que él no se levantara a darle una paliza, en estos momentos el primer ministro estaría en el hospital.

Por ello ahora caminaba presuroso por el pasillo del parlamento siendo seguido por su seguridad, la furia podía vislumbrarse en sus ojos color esmeralda, tan ensimismado estaba en llegar a la salida y no regresar a ese salón a darle unos buenos golpes por hablar así, que no se percató que al doblar a la izquierda para ingresar a otro pasillo, alguien más venía por el mismo camino.

Así que no pudo evitar chocar con esta persona, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Oh lo siento mucho!

Exclamó Harry agachándose inmediatamente a ver a la mujer que estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Está bien?

Consultó y la mujer levantó la mirada.

- ¡Victoria! – habló Harry al darse cuenta con quien había chocado y la ayudó a levantarse.

Victoria Riddle se levantó con ayuda de Harry, alisó su falda de color negro y acomodó sus lentes que se habían descolocado.

- Príncipe, no sabía que era tan distraído – contestó Victoria con el rostro inmutable.

- Yo, ¡lo siento mucho! – Agregó Harry con un rubor en las mejillas – Venía pensando en varias cosas y no me di cuenta, lo lamento ¿estás bien?

- Si, no se preocupe, no me dolió – comentó.

Harry sintiéndose culpable porque realmente sabía que si le había dolido, porque él una vez se resbaló y "beso el suelo" literalmente, decidió hacer algo para disculparse como todo un caballero, por lo cual dijo.

- Veo que también iba de salida, ¿la puedo invitar a almorzar? – consultó el príncipe.

Victoria miró al príncipe Harry por un momento, sinceramente el salir a almorzar con él no estaba en los planes de su abuelo, a decir verdad el plan era que él se fijara en Elizabeth y luego ella lo destruiría, bueno esa era la parte más fácil de hacer de todo el plan que Tom Riddle había elaborado, era el primer paso como se diría.

Pero durante estos meses el avance que su hermana había dado era bueno, pero aunque su gemela no lo quisiera aceptar, ella se daba cuenta que su corazón la estaba traicionando y sería capaz de revelar todo al príncipe y a la familia real.

Por ello al ver la mirada esmeralda de ese estúpido príncipe, decidió que sería ella la que haría lo que su hermana no podía hacer, a Elizabeth le agradaba mucho Harry, pero la duquesa de Devonshire solo sentía repudio y odio hacia aquel lobo disfrazado de oveja. Le haría pagar muy caro todo lo que había hecho, por lo cual asintió y se dejó llevar por el príncipe.

Ella complicaría todo, ella no tenía corazón, así que no le afectaría en lo más mínimo acabar con él. Su corazón se congeló y destruyó hacía mucho tiempo atrás y ese desgraciado príncipe lo comprobaría en carne propia.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Es un honor príncipe, duquesa tenerlos en este humilde restaurante, enseguida les traemos sus pedidos.

El mozo que les dijo dichas palabras se retiró dejando a Harry y a Victoria sentados en la terraza de un bonito restaurante, el sol de la tarde brillaba imponente, pero sus rayos solo les brindaban calidez, no los acaloraba.

Harry miró a Victoria quien miraba al horizonte, su cabello negro brillaba y él podía apostar que cada hebra era tan suave con lo serían sus delicadas manos. El príncipe quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, habían sido pocas las veces que había interactuado con la duquesa, pero hasta ahora no se podía explicar porque se sentía tan descolocado con su presencia, al principio pensó que era por el gran parecido que tenía con su amada Hermione, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía ser eso, ya que Elizabeth también se parecía a su adorada muchacha de rizos castaños, pero se sentía muy bien conversando y riendo con ella. No sentía ningún tipo de tristeza, ya que sabía que por fin estaba aceptando que su amada no volvería.

Pero ante la presencia de Victoria, se sentía extraño, quizás se debía a su seriedad, él nunca había sido un gran conquistador, bueno aparte que su depresión ante la muerte de Hermione, había arrancado de raíz sus ganas de tan siquiera imaginarse tener otra novia, pero eso no quería decir que nunca hubiera pues aceptado la compañía de algunas muchachas que sin ningún tipo de interés – a pesar que sabían que era un príncipe – le ofrecieran su amistad y _"algo más"_. Por ello se sentía como un tonto y recordó que hace un par de noche tuvo un sueño algo extraño y se sonrojó al recordar que en su sueño la duquesa estaba frente a él, llevaba su cabello lacio libre de ataduras, el cuál bailoteaba con el aire que la rodeaba, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco y la luz de la luna traslucía su figura, cuando en el sueño quiso acercarse más, se despertó intempestivamente y muy agitado.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó contemplándola y tratando de entender porque se quedaba sin palabras cuando estaba a su lado, pero lo que lo trajo a la realidad fue la voz del mozo quien ya les traía su almuerzo.

Victoria volteó y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, y por primera vez le sonrió sin ningún atisbo de malicia o burla. Después de unos minutos el mozo se volvió a retirar y el silencio llenó nuevamente la estancia.

- Bien, pues espero que sea de su agrado duquesa – habló Harry mirando a Victoria.

- Se ve bien, espero que su sabor también sea igual – contestó, pero antes de que tan siquiera probara algo, tomó su cartera y de ella extrajo un pequeño frasco y de ahí sacó una pastilla blanca.

- Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Está enferma? – consultó Harry con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación.

La duquesa lo miró por un momento sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, quizás pensando en su respuesta, luego sonrió y sin más tomó agua con su pastilla.

- Sufro de migrañas constantes, por ello tomo pastillas para aplazar dicha tortura.

- Oh, yo hace muchos atrás también sufría de dichas migrañas, bueno no tan constantes pero puedo comprender que si es una tortura – comentó Harry tomando los cubiertos.

- Me imagino que sí, la pérdida de un ser amado debe de ocasionar esos problemas, en especial si era su novia, ¿verdad?

Harry al escuchar lo que la duquesa había mencionado se quedó congelado, el tenedor se resbaló de su mano haciendo un ruido melodioso en la mesa.

- Oh, príncipe ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Victoria disfrutando el rostro de confusión de Harry.

El príncipe reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la duquesa y por fin las palabras salieron de su boca.

- ¿Cómo sabe que mi novia…

Él no pudo terminar la frase, porque aún le era difícil decir que Hermione estaba muerta, una cosa era aceptarlo y otra muy distinta pregonarlo a viva voz, pero él no tuvo que terminar la frase, porque Victoria tomando un poco de agua y limpiándose los labios con elegancia, completó la frase.

- Muerta, ¿cómo sé que está muerta?

- Si –a afirmó Harry mirándola seriamente.

Ella tomó su tenedor y cogió de su plato un poco de ensalada disfrutando el sabor exquisito de la misma, y después de un momento volvió a contestarle.

- No me vaya a tildar de imprudente, no es mi intención remover viejos recuerdos o en su caso heridas, pero hace diez años yo estuve en el mismo aeropuerto en el cuál su novia perdió la vida, yo acababa de llegar a Inglaterra para recoger unos papeles en el parlamento sobre un caso que mi abuelo quería que revisara, yo había empezado mi carrera de Derecho – viendo la mirada esmeralda clavada en su rostro – pero bueno eso ahorita no tiene importancia, y pues me enteré de que la reciente novia del príncipe de Inglaterra había muerto en un atentado, de curiosidad observé la foto de ella y vi que se parecía mucho a mi.

Harry se quedó callado recordando lo que hace diez años había ocurrido, realmente dolía mucho, esa herida estaba seguro jamás sanaría.

- Por eso la mañana después del accidente que usted tuvo con la motocicleta y me llamó por un nombre que yo desconocía, le respondí…

-Los muertos no vuelven a la vida – completó el príncipe recuperando su semblante tranquilo – lo recuerdo, porque gracias a esas palabras pude reaccionar y darme cuenta que ella no volvería.

Victoria observó la mirada de Harry que estaba centrada en el horizonte, al parecer ese estúpido actuaba muy bien, realmente casi la convence al ver el dolor en su mirada al recordar a su difunta noviecita, pero a ella no la iba a engañar, no se dejaría engañar como ya lo estaba Elizabeth.

- ¿La extraña? – preguntó Victoria.

- Mucho – respondió el príncipe tomando un poco de agua.

Ninguno dijo nada durante gran parte del almuerzo, ambos trataban de encontrarle el sabor delicioso que obviamente tenía la comida, pero los dos estaban sumergidos en sus divagaciones, que fallaron en su intento.

Ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando el mozo se acercó a preguntarles si estaban complacidos con su comida, por lo cual Harry respondió que si por los dos.

- Muchas gracias por el almuerzo príncipe Harry – habló Victoria terminando su comida – A sido una velada algo silenciosa pero agradable.

- Siento mucho no haber conversado con usted mucho, duquesa, pero he de serle sincero al decirle que me sorprendió mucho que pudiera conversar sobre el tema de Hermione con usted.

- ¿Con mi hermana no ha conversado del tema? – preguntó curiosa.

- No, en realidad con nadie que no fuera de mi familia.

- Pues gracias por compartir eso conmigo y discúlpeme si fui muy ruda al sacar el tema en este agradable almuerzo.

Harry tan solo sonrió y sin más se puso de pie invitando a que la duquesa hiciera lo mismo, el dueño del restaurante los intercepto en la salida agradeciéndoles por haberle dado el honor de servirlos. Ambos salieron del restaurante siendo protegidos por la guardia real.

Media hora después la limosina del príncipe aparcaba en la mansión Riddle, Victoria con ayuda del príncipe salió y miró disimuladamente hacia la ventana del segundo piso donde sabía su abuelo se encontraba.

- Fue un gusto duquesa almorzar con usted – acotó Harry besando la mano de la mujer.

- El gusto fue mío – separándose del príncipe – Buenas tardes.

Dicho esto Harry vio como caminaba hacia la mansión y su mirada se dirigió hacia el balcón del segundo piso donde pudo vislumbrar los largos cabellos cobrizos de Elizabeth quien ya se había adentrado a su habitación.

Harry se sintió un poco extraño al no haber recordado tan siquiera hacer el intentó de pasar a saludarla, seguramente se había sentido un poco ofendida, por lo cual más tarde la llamaría para disculparse.

Sinceramente aún no entendía que le pasaba cuando Victoria estaba a su lado, que bloqueaba todos sus sentidos y mucho más se sorprendió al sentirse tan cómodo conversando del tema de Hermione con alguien que apenas estaba conociendo.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Estaba cansado, había sido un día agotador y estaba un poco triste porque su esposa y su pequeño Edward no estaban con él, ambos se habían ido a Estados Unidos a visitar a los padres de Luna y él como había estado tan ocupado no había podido acompañarlos.

Aún era muy temprano para irse a dormir, por lo cual recordando que su "casi" cuñado aún estaba en el palacio de Buckingham – seguramente ideando el plan "conquisté" para que su hermana Ginny volviera a él – salió de su alcoba y efectivamente lo encontró en la biblioteca revisando según él algunos papeles, pero Ron sabía que habían sido olvidados hacía bastante tiempo, por la mirada perdida del rubio.

- Malfoy, ya termina de pensar en mi hermana y alístate porque vamos a ir a tomar algo, hoy es fin de semana así que debemos de hacer algo para no dormir temprano.

Draco alzó la mirada y se encontró con cara pecosa de Ronald Weasley que lo miraba divertido apoyado en una de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

- ¿Aprovechando que tu esposa no está en el país, Weasley?

Ron sonrió de medio lado a Draco quien comenzó a juntar los papeles que tenía regados en la mesa.

- La llamé hace media hora y ella fue la que me sugirió colaborar contigo para sacarte tú miseria – sonriendo por la mala cara que el rubio le dirigió – En media hora nos vemos en living, ahora me toca ir por Harry.

- Pero yo no he dicho que iré.

Refutó escuchando como la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba, realmente Ron con la influencia de su gran amiga Luna Lovegood podía ser bastante tozudo. Hace bastante tiempo que no salía a tomar nada y mucho menos en compañía de Weasley y Potter.

Potter, realmente podía considerarlo como a un amigo, porque a pesar de que estaba muy disgustado aún por saber que su ex – novia estaba enamorada del príncipe de gales, Harry no se había aprovechado de la situación, dejándole bien claro a Ginny que la quería bastante pero solo como a una hermana. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba triste pero que estaba tratando de superarlo y él que la amaba no iba a dejarla sola, podía sonar masoquista pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a corresponderle.

_**Porque a veces el dolor y el sufrimiento traen sus recompensas.**_

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba recostado en su cama, a su lado un álbum de fotos se encontraba abierto y el miraba al techo sin ningún pensamiento en especial, bueno en su mente evaluaba la imagen de una muchacha de rizos castaños y mirada angelical.

- Hermione, lucía muy bonita en esta foto.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Ginny había ingresado a su habitación y estaba sentada en el borde de su cama tomando una foto en la cual Hermione posaba sonriendo.

- Pequeña, no te sentí que entraste – comentó Harry mirándola desde su posición.

- Me di cuenta Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó dejando la foto en el álbum.

- Si – sentándose tomando la foto que la pelirroja había visto – Saqué el álbum para observar algunas fotos antiguas y tienes razón se veía preciosa ese día.

Ginny observó a Harry y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír con algo de melancolía pero sin un atisbo de dolor como hace tiempo atrás demostraba cuando recordaba a la castaña.

- ¿Vas a salir hoy? – preguntó después de un momento viendo que la pelirroja vestía informal, se veía bonita a su percepción.

- Ron está organizando una salida y prácticamente me obligó a ir – sonriendo – pero no solo iré yo, sino que también irás tú, yo vine a avisarte.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó guardando las fotos en el álbum.

- A tomar algo, la verdad no sé a dónde exactamente.

- Bueno, creo que será una tarea imposible tratar de convencer a Ron que estoy cansado y no me apetece ir – estirándose – Así que es mejor que comience a alistarme.

- Estás en lo cierto – poniéndose de pie – Bien te veo abajo.

Ginny estaba por ponerse de pie, pero Harry la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca impidiendo que se levantara.

- Ginny, ¿estamos bien verdad? – Consultó Harry – Yo te quiero mucho y no me gustaría hacerte daño.

- No te preocupes Harry – sonriéndole – A pesar de que yo sienta algo diferente por ti, eso no va a influir en darme cuenta que debo de dejar de pensar en ti de esa manera y regresar a quererte como mi hermano.

- Lamento mucho no poder corresponderte – dijo el príncipe – eres una mujer hermosa, por ello Draco te ama, deberías meditar muy bien que sientes realmente por él, porque sinceramente yo creo que él es a la persona que tú de verdad amas y que tú instinto sobreprotector que tienes conmigo te hace sentir que me amas a mí.

Ginny lo miró de manera seria y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Eso es algo que solo yo sé Harry y aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar y no me puedas tan siquiera dar la oportunidad de demostrarte que es verdad, yo te amo.

Dicho esto ella salió de la habitación del príncipe dejándolo con un sentimiento de culpa, ¿Por qué no se podía enamorar de ella? Se preguntó y la respuesta vino inmediatamente a su mente:_ Ella es como tú hermana, además jamás traicionarías a Draco, quien es tú amigo._

Sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a su closet a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse y acompañar a sus amigos a tomar algo.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Estás bellísima, Elizabeth.

La hermana gemela de la duquesa de Devonshire se sonrojó ante el halago que provino de Regulus Black, quien la ayudó a acomodarse en la mesa de aquel bar - discoteca en donde asistían personas de estatus social alto.

- Si y yo estoy desastrosa ¿verdad?

Regulus rió al escuchar el comentario de Victoria que se sentó al lado de su hermana.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó riendo.

- Si, no sabes cuánto – contestó Victoria riendo también ante la mirada divertida de su hermana.

- También estas bellísima.

- Si como tú digas – comentó Victoria.

- Es la verdad ¿no es cierto Elizabeth?

- Estás en lo cierto Regulus, a parte que al fin aceptaste vestir diferente.

- Es cierto, ese jean, esa blusa y el cabello suelto te hacen justicia.

- ¡Gracias! – Contestó sarcástica – Iré a la barra a traerme algo.

Regulus y Elizabeth sonriendo, sabían que Victoria no se había molestado por sus comentarios, además ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus payasadas.

- Tú también luces bien Regulus – comentó Elizabeth.

- Eso ya lo sabía – contestó bromeando.

- Que humilde resultaste ser, no entiendo hasta ahora como me ena…

Elizabeth no terminó la frase porque vio en la puerta del concurrido bar a un grupo de personas que reconoció de inmediato.

- Es Harry.

Regulus volteó y efectivamente vio al príncipe de gales junto a Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley y Ron Weasley ingresar al lugar.

Los cuatro amigos no se habían percatado de la presencia de ellos por lo cual se sentaron en otra mesa.

- El príncipe – murmulló Regulus con algo de fastidio en la voz.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

La música sonaba por todo el lugar, los tres amigos junto al príncipe conversaban animados de cualquier trivialidad, cada uno olvidando sus conflictos, hacía mucho tiempo no salían, aunque se extrañaba la presencia de Luna, por sus ocurrencias, pero todos entendían que ella extrañaba a sus padres. Draco se sentía tranquilo aunque le fastidiaba un poco que Ginny estuviera tan pendiente de Harry que en esos momentos bromeaba con Ron.

Después de muchas bromas, tragos y canciones, Draco se atrevió a sacar a bailar a Ginny quien aceptó al escuchar en su mente las palabras que Harry le dijo horas atrás: _deberías meditar muy bien que sientes realmente por él_, momentos después un par de chicas se acercaron a la mesa donde el príncipe y Ron se quedaron conversando.

- Príncipe Harry, es un honor verlo por aquí – saludó una de ellas con voz coqueta.

- Susan – saludó Harry mirando a la susodicha – que bueno verte.

- ¿Te molestaría si nos sentamos? – preguntó Susan mirando a los dos.

- Eh…no, claro que no – contestó Harry.

Ambas muchachas se sentaron y les sonrieron coquetamente.

- Te presento a Ron Weasley, Susan – presentó el príncipe.

- Mucho gusto, yo les presento a Kirsten.

La muchacha sonrió con coquetería mirando a Ron. Pasaron los minutos en los cuáles las muchachas conversaban amenamente con los dos, Ginny y Draco bailaban en la pista al parecer se estaban divirtiendo, en eso Harry sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro y al voltear la mirada azul y el bonito rostro de Elizabeth Riddle se vislumbro frente a él.

- ¡Elizabeth! – exclamó Harry sonriendo.

- Hola Harry, que bueno es verte.

Comentó la muchacha que se había acercado a la mesa del príncipe si la ayuda de nadie, menos mal no chocó con su silla de ruedas a nadie en el proceso. Regulus había tenido que retirarse un momento del local y su hermana al parecer seguía en la barra.

- ¿Elizabeth Riddle, verdad? – preguntó Ron levantándose para saludarla – Soy Ronald Weasley, no sé si me recuerdas.

- Por supuesto que sí – confirmó – Mucho gusto en verlo también.

Ambos muchachos se centraron en conversar con Elizabeth causando la incomodidad y enviada a las dos muchachas que fueron dejadas de lado.

- Ron, vamos a bailar – agregó Kirsten tomando de la mano al pelirrojo.

- Oh, muchas gracias, pero no bailo – contestó Ron – Solo lo hago cuando estoy con mi adorada esposa.

- Pero ella no está aquí – refutó la muchacha.

- Y ese es el principal motivo, ella no está aquí – respondió el pelirrojo soltándose de la mano de la muchacha que lo miró ofendida.

- Harry, ¿tú no me vas a rechazar verdad? – preguntó Susan coquetamente – siento interrumpir la conversación que está teniendo pero no creo que ella pueda bailar.

Susan dijo esto mirando con algo de sarcasmo a Elizabeth que se dio cuenta que la estaba minimizando porque estaba en una silla de ruedas.

- Ve a bailar Harry – instó Elizabeth.

- No – mirando seriamente a Susan – Lo siento, pero no podría bailar con alguien que trata de minimizar a las personas – poniéndose de pie – Susan, por favor retírate, ya tus amigos los periodistas nos tomaron demasiadas fotos juntos como para tener de que hablar por unas semanas.

Susan lo miró azorada y sin decir más se marchó de la mesa seguida por Kirsten.

- ¿Periodistas? – preguntó Ron contrariado.

- Así es, las personas que están en la mesa de enfrente son periodistas que estuvieron sacándonos fotos todo el tiempo en que ellas estuvieron aquí, así que te recomiendo que llames a Luna para avisarle que posiblemente saldrá alguna foto tuya siendo tomado de la mano por otra chica.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Ron ofuscado.

- Dile de mi parte a Luna que fue mi culpa y que yo la llamo luego para explicarle.

Dicho esto Harry vio como Ron salía del lugar rumbo a la limosina para llamar a su esposa.

- Vaya, no creía que supieras esas cosas - acotó Elizabeth.

- Conozco a esa muchacha desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cuál es su proceder.

Elizabeth le sonrió comprensiva y estaba por continuar con su plática cuando vio que Regulus se acercaba a la mesa.

- Príncipe, buenas noches – saludó el hombre con seriedad.

- Buenas noches, Regulus.

- Elizabeth, la nana acaba de llamarme me dijo que él se había despertado preguntando por ti y que no quería dormir hasta que tú o Victoria regresaran.

Harry se extrañó al escuchar la palabra "nana" y al ver el rostro preocupado de Elizabeth quiso preguntar pero ella ya se estaba despidiendo antes de que él dijera algo.

- Harry fue un placer conversar contigo, pero debo irme – sonriéndole – Nos vemos.

- Buenas noches, príncipe.

Dicho esto Regulus sacó del lugar a Elizabeth ante la mirada de confusión de Harry.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Los minutos pasaron y Harry se encontraba solo en la mesa, tomando una copa de whisky, Ron aún no regresaba, seguramente Luna lo estaba atosigando de preguntas y Draco junto a Ginny habían desaparecido de su vista. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber porque mencionaron a una nana, se supone que esas mujeres solo cuidan a los bebes o a los niños pequeños, ¿acaso Elizabeth tenía un hijo? Se preguntó así mismo, y se sintió un poco raro al imaginarse esa posibilidad. Ella era una buena amiga y cuando estaba a su lado se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz, que la posibilidad de saber que ella tenía un hijo y quizás un posible esposo, hizo que su parte egoísta resurgiera y se sintiera algo triste y quizás celoso.

Se bebió de un solo trago el whisky y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la barra a pedirse otro, lo bueno de ese lugar era que ahí nadie lo trataba como el príncipe heredero, sino como uno más, lo reconocían pero no hacía reverencias ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Otro whisky? – consultó el encargado de la barra.

- Si, por favor – contestó Harry.

Recibió su vaso con whisky y se sentó mirando a la gente bailar, su cuerpo debido al alcohol ya se estaba adormeciendo y su mente comenzaba a divagar. Una música sensual comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar y las parejas bailaban al ritmo, su mirada esmeralda captó entre tantas parejas la silueta perfecta de una mujer de cabellos largos que bailoteaban en su espalda, el pantalón azul y aquella blusa negra pegada a su cuerpo la hacían ver muy sexy.

Ella bailaba sola y al parecer a nadie le molestaba, todos estaban concentrados en sus propias parejas, Harry dejo su copa de whisky y caminó lentamente hacia la pista de baile, la mujer de cabello negro abrió los ojos y captó la mirada intensa del muchacho de ojos esmeraldas. Siguió bailando al ritmo sensual de la música y sintió como una cálida mano tomaba su delicada cintura y nuevamente esos ojos capturaron los suyos.

Los sentidos y razonamiento de Harry estaban al límite, al ver aquella intensa mirada y esos labios rosados sonreírle. Las luces de colores eran cómplices de sus movimientos en el que aquella música los inducía a moverse. Aferró con las dos manos aquella delicada cintura y pudo ver como el tirante de la blusa caía rebelde por uno de los níveos hombros de la muchacha y fue ahí cuando sus sentidos se descolocaron.

No supo cómo y tampoco le importó, pero al sentir aquellos labios delicados responderle aquel furioso y pasional beso que estaba compartiendo con aquella mujer, su mente deseo lograr algo más, pero aún su caballerosidad no se había extinguido.

Ese sabor tan intoxicante mezclado entre menta y alcohol lo embriagaba, que cuando sintió que ella se separaba de él y con una sonrisa sensual se marchaba, quiso alcanzarla pero escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley llamarlo.

- Hey Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bromeando – No me digas que estás bailando solo.

Harry tan solo sonrió y siguió a Ron a la barra, en su mente aún estaba aquella sensación y aunque él no lo supiera aún, Victoria Riddle iba a ser su perdición.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola!, yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, espero que poco a poco vayan entendiendo muchas cosas y si no es así, no se preocupen ya les voy a develar el misterio. **

**Que les puedo decir, Harry está en una encrucijada, dos gemelas, dos distintas maneras de ser, dos distintos corazones, pero ambas trazándose el mismo objetivo: destruirlo. El porqué, ya les diré, cada una está encaminada por Riddle, se que aún no he abarcado a gran escala los planes de Tom, pero el próximo capítulo casualmente toca esa parte de la historia.**

**Sobre los párrafos que empiezan con este capítulo, es un sueño, pero no especifiqué de quien es el sueño: ¿Será de Victoria, será de Elizabeth?. Aún no puedo decir nada de nada, ¡lo siento!, no me maten :P.**

**Ahora, si muchas gracias por los reviews que aún me envían. Aunque si me siento un poco triste porque cuando escribía "Principe Harry" me llegaban más reviews y ahora siento que a muchos no les gusta la secuela, quizás esperaban con la primera parte una happy end, pero como no lo hice al parecer he perdido seguidores. Y también supongo que es porque no actualizo muy rápido, por lo cual pido disculpas.**

**Pero a la vez estoy feliz, por saber que aún hay gente que me manda reviews y así sea uno solo que reciba al final de todo, pues igual la voy a terminar, porque el final ya lo tengo hecho y estoy segura que les va a gustar. **

**Les recuerdo que es un Harry / Hermione y a pesar de todo, quizás a pesar de la muerte, ellos estarán juntos.**

**Creo que me extendí bastante, cuídense mucho y pues nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Saludos**

**Usagi**


	8. Recuerdos fragmentados

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos fragmentados.**

_Negro, aquellas hebras de cabello negro como la noche más oscura y sin estrellas bailoteaban con la brisa del mar que se colaba por la ventana, él podía escuchar los murmullos y el llanto de una mujer. Muchos pensaban que aún era muy pequeño para comprender que es lo que había ocurrido, tener diez años y haber visto como asesinaban a tus padres, solo iba a pasar como un mal recuerdo._

_Todos en aquel salón lo miraban con pena, pero a él no le importaba si sus padres estaban muertos, no es como si los hubiera querido. Realmente nunca los conoció y aquella noche en la que los seguidores de la revolución que se llevaba en Inglaterra - para quitar a los Riddle del trono y colocar a la verdadera familia que merecía ese título – ingresaban a la mansión Riddle que era el refugio del Rey derrocado y lo asesinaban frente a los ojos del bastardo heredero, él no sintió ningún tipo de pena, mucho menos cuando mataban a su madrastra que hasta el final lo miró con repugnancia y odio._

_Él miró a aquellos hombres que por un minuto se fijaron en el niño y luego se fueron corriendo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa siniestra que se formaba en aquella pálida cara._

_Tom Sorvolo Riddle, ex – heredero a la corona de Inglaterra esa noche se sintió dichoso por la muerte de sus padres, pero maldijo a los Potter por haber tomado el trono de Inglaterra y haberlo quitado de la línea de sucesión, aduciendo que él era el hijo bastardo del derrocado rey y su sangre real mezclada con sangre plebeya no era digna para estar en la línea de sucesión._

_Desde aquel momento supo que no estaría tranquilo hasta ver al último Potter desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, nadie se atrevería jamás a darle otro premio de consolación, alegando que ahora que no sería Rey se merecía el título de Duque de Devonshire._

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

El rostro pálido, los ojos oscuros y la sonrisa sarcástica recorría aquella carta que le había llegado, realmente haber encontrado a aquel bastardo y hacerlo su aliado había sido bastante productivo. Bueno aunque ahora ya no podía contar con sus servicios de manera directa, aún estaba en su memoria presente cada una de las debilidades de la estúpida familia real.

Tuvo que esperar tantos años, hasta que por fin uno de los más condescendientes herederos tomara el trono. Si Charlus Potter aún estuviera vivo, sus planes se hubieran desestabilizado, pero ese no era el caso. Su hijo, James Potter había resultado ser más contemplativo con sus enemigos, seguramente su esposa, lo había abstraído de ser más suspicaz. Por eso aún esos dos creyendo en la redención, habían hecho que solo encerraran en la cárcel a Severus Snape. Dicha "cárcel" no era otra cosa que un lugar de donde no puedes salir, pero por dentro tienes todas las comodidades que afuera pudieras tener.

Había que ser estúpido para encerrar a tú peor enemigo allí, estaba seguro que sus frases fueron: _"Perdona al que se equivoca, no odies a tus enemigos, enséñales a ser una mejor persona_", la gente con ese tipo de pensamiento era idiota, por eso Severus Snape para él seguía siendo un aliado importante, aunque estuviera encerrado.

Tom Riddle rompió la carta que le había llegado y lanzó los pedazos al fuego, la información que Snape le había brindado era bastante buena. Sus ojos y oídos había sido aquel hombre, cuando Riddle se encontraba fuera de Inglaterra, la conspiración se dio gracias a él y aunque al final casi todo se descubrió, nada de eso fue al azar. Él había movido todas las piezas y todo encajó perfectamente.

Aunque casi al final de todo hubo sorpresas, pero dichas situaciones fueron a su favor y por eso él ahora personalmente movería las piezas desde Inglaterra. Faltaba tan poco para destruir a la absurda y feliz familia real.

Pero aún tenía que esperar, ya estaba por acabar con el eslabón más débil, ese estúpido e idiota príncipe sería el primero en desaparecer, y todo eso vendría de la mano de esas dos gemelas que él entrenó bien.

Elizabeth y Victoria, seguramente sus padres estarían revolcándose en sus tumbas al ver lo que sus hijas estaban haciendo, su hijo fue tan estúpido de casarse con una plebeya y engendrar dos estorbos más, que jamás pensó que debería de haberlo felicitado, bueno su hijo ahora estaba muerto junto a la escoria que tuvo como esposa, así que solo les haría el favor de encaminar a sus nietas al abismo de su propia destrucción.

Aunque quizás podría conservar a una de ellas, solo una, ya que al inicio de todo siempre existió solo una y la otra tan solo apareció en el camino de toda la telaraña que él desde sus diez años tejió.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Lily Potter se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la agradable melodía que su hijo tocaba en el piano en esos momentos –_**Claro de Luna – **_a su lado su esposo acariciaba sus manos a la par que escuchaba la melodía.

Su embarazo iba del todo bien y aunque aún faltaban siete meses para que su segundo hijo llegara, ella no veía las horas en tenerlo entre sus brazos. Abrió sus orbes esmeraldas y observó el rostro sereno de Harry, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así y por un momento a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella noche en la cual casi lo pierde nuevamente.

Esa noche en la cual la luna brillaba en lo alto y la música de Claro de Luna inundaba todo la mansión de descanso. Lily recordaba haberle pedido a James regresar a la mansión porque tenía un mal presentimiento y lo confirmó cuando ingresó hacia el salón principal y vio un estéreo prendido a todo volumen y saliendo aquella melodía que en esos instantes su hijo tocaba.

Recordaba que había subido a la habitación de su hijo y no lo había encontrado, su esposo había ido con la seguridad real para preguntarles si el príncipe había salido, pero su corazón de madre sabía que él aún estaba ahí. Ella bajó corriendo las amplias escaleras y fue hasta el jardín, cuando llegó hasta allí esperaba verlo sentado en aquella fuente, pero sintió como la sangre se le congelaba al no encontrarlo. Ella ya estaba por retroceder, pero su corazón le decía que él estaba ahí, así que caminó lentamente y uno de sus peores miedos se hizo realidad.

Harry estaba en la fuente con los brazos extendidos y el agua en la cual flotaba era roja por la sangre que manaba de sus muñecas laceradas con saña, sus ojos esmeraldas desenfocados observando el cielo y su rostro blanco sin vida.

Su grito fue desgarrador, su hijo, su razón de ser no podía estar muerto, no podía haberse quitado la vida, su mente se nubló y solo cuando James llegó a su lado y sacó a Harry de esa fuente y comprobó que aún tenía pulso, pudo reaccionar y llamar a una ambulancia.

Pero ahora después de tantos años verlo con vida y con ganas de seguir adelante hizo que su corazón se estrujara de felicidad, y lloró en silencio al sentir que realmente ahora las cosas se estaban encaminando y que su Harry iba a ser feliz.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

El Big Ben, aquella gran campana ubicada dentro de la Torre del Palacio de Westminster, en la esquina noroeste, actualmente habitada por el Parlamento Británico el cual está dividido por la cámara de los Lores y la cámara de los comunes, en esa tarde de Domingo se encontraba casi vacía, los parlamentarios ese día se encontraban en sus casas con sus familias y eso era porque el rey, James Potter les ordenó que se marcharan.

Era veinticuatro de Diciembre y la navidad estaba a unas escasas cinco horas, solo algunas personas estaban terminando sus labores y ya se iban a casa, de eso se estaba encargando el príncipe Harry, quien en ese momento se encontraba observando por una de las ventanas la bonita nieve que adornaba la ciudad de Londres.

Harry sonrió de lado al ver como las luces navideñas no habían sufrido daño alguno y en ese momento eran encendidas, una vista maravillosa, así lo describía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz de que la navidad llegara, que no sabía cómo describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, que no escuchó como un par de tacones resonaban por el pasillo donde él se encontraba enfundado en su gabardina gris oscura y sus manos se encontraban de manera casual en sus bolsillos, su camisa de color negra resaltaba su blanca piel y su cabello negro azabache lucía algo despeinado.

Sus ojos esmeraldas resguardados por sus lentes de montura redonda miraban despreocupados el paisaje sin saber que era observado por dos pares de ojos azules.

- Harry, que alegría verte.

El príncipe de gales se sorprendió al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz a sus espaldas y volteó sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual se congeló al ver frente a él a Victoria Riddle.

- Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma, príncipe.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Desde hace dos semanas Harry no había visto a Victoria Riddle, desde hace dos semanas que en su mente rondaba la imagen difusa de una hermosa mujer bailando sensualmente en medio de la pista de baile de aquel bar al cuál fue con sus tres amigos, hacía dos semanas que aquel beso apasionado que se dieron no se borraba de sus labios.

Y en ese momento no sabía que reacción tener hacia ella. Pero al parecer Victoria no estaba sola y no había sido ella quien lo había llamado por su nombre, sino su hermana gemela, Elizabeth Riddle, que delicadamente tomó su brazo haciéndolo reaccionar.

- ¿Harry?

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y saludó a ambas.

- Duquesa, buenas tardes – saludó con elegancia – Un gusto verla.

- Buenas tardes, príncipe Harry – contestó ella mirándolo fríamente.

- Eli – exclamó Harry agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla – Un gusto verte.

- Lo mismo digo Harry, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – comentó con timidez – Hace mucho que no salimos a tomar algo.

- Si, tienes mucha razón he sido un ingrato.

Victoria escuchó como el príncipe y su hermana reían, se dio cuenta que realmente se habían hecho amigos, pero ella sabía que Elizabeth por ese sentimiento que tenía hacia el príncipe que no solo era de amistad, la haría detenerse al momento de matarlo. Por eso su decisión aún estaba en pie, pero dentro de ella al ver a Harry reír con Elizabeth y hablarle con tanta confianza hizo que sintiera algo extraño y el maldito dolor de cabeza que siempre tenía lo comenzó a sentir fuertemente.

Necesitaba su pastilla y ese estaba en su bolso que dejó en su auto.

- Las invito a ver un festival de patinaje sobre hielo – añadió Harry mirando a las gemelas.

Victoria que estaba concentrada en hacer que la migraña no se acrecentara, miró a su hermana que le contestó al príncipe que si y ella quería mucho a su gemela, por lo cual decidió dejarla ir, por ese día.

- Bueno entonces es hora de irnos.

Comentó Harry al no escuchar negativa de ninguna de las gemelas, esperaba poder conversar con Victoria sobre lo sucedido en el bar hace dos semanas, quería disculparse por haberla besado de esa manera.

- Elizabeth, príncipe – habló Victoria – Discúlpenme pero no puedo ir con ustedes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Victoria? – comentó Elizabeth viendo el rostro casi inmutable de su gemela.

- No – contestó secamente – Príncipe por favor, lleve a mi hermana a la mansión luego de aquel espectáculo, recuerde que debemos de ir al Palacio de Sandringham para la fiesta navideña a la cual su padre amablemente nos invitó y mi hermana debe de alistarse.

Harry estaba por comentar algo, pero vio como Victoria le hizo una reverencia, miró a su hermana y se fue dejándolos solos, escuchando sus tacones resonar en el pasillo.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

La pareja de bailarines que patinaban daban un espectáculo impresionante y bellísimo, Harry podía ver lo emocionada que estaba Elizabeth y sonrió complacido, sabía que le iba a gustar, al observarla podía reafirmar que se sentía tranquilo y feliz a su lado, su corazón se encontraba en paz, aún se sentía algo confundido por lo que siento al besar a Victoria, pero aquella confusión se iba cuando a su lado estaba Elizabeth Riddle.

Hace bastantes días atrás, muchos más antes que se besara con Victoria, había estado dándose cuenta que la paz que sentía la estar con Elizabeth lo había ayudado a estabilizar su vida y tomar las riendas de la misma. Si en tan poco tiempo había podido lograr eso en él, quizás ella era la persona a la cual debía de tener a su lado, quizás era ella la que podía apaciguar su soledad, quizás era ella la que haría que él volviera a amar.

Elizabeth se sintió observada y volteó hacia Harry sonriéndole, él la miraba con bastante intensidad que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan de carmín, el príncipe extendió una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos, ella se sorprendió pero sintió en su corazón aquel sentimiento que creyó perder hace tantos años atrás y cerró sus ojos sonriéndole aún.

Harry la observaba, realmente parecería muy bizarro que él llegara a enamorarse de una mujer que se parecía físicamente a su anterior novia, pero Elizabeth tenía un ángel que era tan distinto al que tenía Hermione, pero que de la misma manera le atraía. Aquella pureza que se vislumbraba en sus ojos azules y aquella dulzura que manaba de cada acción, de cada palabra que ella expresaba. Todo aquello era un imán que lo llamaba a acercarse en ese momento cada vez más a ella.

Elizabeth sintió como el aliento del príncipe estaba cerca a ella y sintió muchos nervios en su interior, ¿la besaría? Se preguntó, pero su respuesta llegó al instante, ya que sintió en su frente como el príncipe depositaba un delicado beso y le decía:

- Eres hermosa Elizabeth, que mi propia oscuridad te lastimaría.

Ella miró a Harry algo desconcertada, pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario, porque un par de flashes la cegaron. Vio como Harry se ponía de pie y miraba como su seguridad trataba de alejar a las paparazzi.

- Harry, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Elizabeth.

Pero vio como él no podía contestarle porque algunos paparazzi gritaban haciéndole preguntas: _"¿Príncipe, es ella su novia?, ¿Cuál de las gemelas Riddle es?, ¡Príncipe, contéstenos! _

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Harry, cuando aprenderás a colocarte bien la corbata.

- Pues cuando tú pelirroja me dejes corregir mi error al colocármela.

Ginny quien estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo vino, pellizcó en el hombro al príncipe.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó.

- Eso es por no valorar mi ayuda – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Pequeña resentida – respondió el príncipe de gales.

Ambos se miraron y rieron, desde hacía varios días, específicamente desde hace dos semanas, Ginny lucía diferente, la mirada melancólica que llevaba había desaparecido casi completamente y las insinuaciones que sutilmente le hacía a Harry habían desaparecido. Ella y Draco aquella noche en el bar habían conversado sin pelearse, y ella aunque aún seguía sintiendo algo de confusión por lo que sentía por el príncipe, decidió darse una última oportunidad de con Draco Malfoy, podía creer que amaba a Harry, pero no podía estar lejos del muchacho de cabello rubio platinado. Se dio cuenta que no era costumbre, era algo más allá del cariño, era algo más allá del querer y aquella noche se sinceró con Draco, quien le dijo que quizás era amor y él le ayudaría a descubrirlo.

Ella al ver a Harry besarse con una muchacha que no reconoció al momento, pero que después se dio cuenta que era aquella duquesa, decidió darse la oportunidad, no por despecho sino por ella intentar ser feliz al lado de alguien que la amaba.

- Bien, ya está – comentó sonriendo satisfecha Ginny.

- Gracias mi Lady, no sé que habría hecho si usted no estaría aquí para ayudarme.

- Seguro que hubieras recorrido todo el mundo para buscarme – comentó Ginny – Oh quizás hubieras llamado a la duquesa de Devonshire para que te ayudara.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que Ginny nombraba a Victoria.

- ¿La duquesa? – Arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo – No entiendo porque la tendría que llamar para que me ayudara con algo tan personal.

- Bueno pensé que después de que la besaste había algo más entre ustedes.

Harry miró por el espejo a Ginny quien se había sentado en su cama, dejó de arreglarse su cabello, ya que siempre era una batalla perdida, volteó y la miró.

- Ella y yo no tenemos nada.

- Pues esa noche y aquella efusividad con la cual la besaste me dice todo lo contrario.

- Y si te dijera que me he enamorado de ella – cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué opinarías?

El semblante tranquilo de Ginny cambió a uno de ira al escuchar la pregunta de Harry, se puso de pie y le dijo.

- ¡Tú no te puedes enamorar de ella!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Por qué solo te estarías enamorando de alguien que se parece físicamente a Hermione, esa duquesa ni siquiera se acerca a ser tan buena persona como lo fue Hermione, tú no te puedes enamorar de esa!

- Vaya, veo que no te agrada mucho.

- ¡Claro que no me agrada!, es tan superficial y ese semblante tan serio y sarcástico – cruzándose de brazos – No me gusta para ti, ni ella ni su hermana, ambas son una copia mal hecha de Hermione.

- Tranquila, no me he enamorado de ninguna de las dos – caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación – Ya te dije que nunca más me voy a enamorar, y aunque yo opine que tanto Elizabeth y Victoria son buenas personas, no siento más que amistad por ellas – mirando las luces de colores de la ciudad – Así que tranquila Ginny, el corazón que se podía enamorar ya no se encuentra aquí, se fue junto a Hermione.

Ginny observó a Harry y se recriminó mentalmente por haber hablado de más, por haber hecho que el príncipe se pusiera melancólico al recordar a Hermione, pero la cólera que sintió al escuchar que él se había enamorado de esa dichosa duquesa, hizo que la desconfianza que le daba dicha mujer se saliera de control y ella gritara todo lo que le había dicho al príncipe. Pero realmente las pocas veces que había escuchado a Victoria Riddle hablar, le infundía desconfianza, aquellos ojos azules eran fríos y calculadores, nada que ver con los ojos color miel llenos de amabilidad de su querida amiga Hermione. La que más se parecía a Hermione era Elizabeth, pero también le infundía desconfianza por la misteriosa aparición que había tenido en la vida del príncipe de gales.

Esto se lo había comentado a Draco, quien primero creyó que se debía a los posibles celos que ella sentía, pero cuando aquella noche vio a esas dos gemelas, su sentido de desconfianza se activo y ambos habían decidido investigar a la familia Riddle y aunque aún no habían encontrado nada, sabía que si había algo turbio ellos lo encontrarían.

Ginny se acercó hasta Harry y colocó a su lado, ninguno volvió a mencionar nada respecto a la reciente platica, tan solo miraron en silencio las luces de colores que adornaban las calles de Londres y la nieve que hermosamente se encontraban en las copas de los árboles, como guirnaldas.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

La fiesta por Navidad ya había comenzado hacia más de media hora, aún faltaban dos horas para que llegara el veinticinco de Diciembre, en el salón principal del palacio de Sandringham, que era donde la familia real se trasladaba todas las navidades, se encontraba decorado hermosamente, en cada habitación del palacio había un árbol de navidad plateado y en algunas rincones un muérdago sorprendía a algunos.

La familia real se encontraba conversando amenamente con sus invitados – entre amigos, parlamentarios y familiares – La noche se presentaba con un clima frío pero que dentro de las paredes del salón principal no se sentía, es más el ambiente era acogedor.

Tom Riddle, el duque de Devonshire miró sin ningún atisbo de alegría aquel ambiente, es más odiaba ver tanta gente estúpida sonriendo de felicidad por esa maldita fecha, dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos nietas y con un movimiento les indicó que debían acercarse hacia la familia real.

Regulus Black siguió a la familia Riddle y en el camino se cruzó con la mirada extrañada de su hermano mayor, sin darle mayor importancia siguió su camino mirando atentamente a Elizabeth quien sonreía al observar al príncipe Harry que en ese momento tenía en brazos a un niño de cabello rubio.

El hermano menor de Sirius, aferró más la pequeña mano de James Riddle, quien miraba con algo de asombro la hermosa decoración del palacio. Regulus aún estaba muy molesto, no concebía la idea de ir a esa fiesta de navidad y mucho menos llevar al pequeño James, en toda esa maldita conspiración de venganza no debían de inmiscuir a inocentes. Pero nuevamente su petición no fue escuchada, Tom Riddle lo volvió a amenazar con lastimar a su persona más querida, por lo cual aceptó dejar ir al niño, pero él debía ir también.

La familia Riddle llegó hasta donde la familia real se encontraba, James, Lily y Harry fueron saludados por el duque de Devonshire que llevaba una sonrisa algo sarcástica, pero que no fue percibida por ninguno de los tres, solo un par de ojos grises miraron con desconfianza a esas personas y tomó nota mental de hacerle saber a Ginny que debían apresurar las investigaciones, Draco siempre se movió en el circulo de sus padres que estaban llenos de personas hipócritas y crueles, y la mirada de aquel duque tenía todas las características de aquellas personas. La misma mirada la tenía aquella duquesa, pero lo que le preocupó más es ver la mirada que Harry Potter le dirigía a Elizabeth, ¿una mirada de amor? Se preguntó mentalmente, esa otra gemela lo intrigaba, era la que más se parecía a su difunta amiga, pero en esa bizarra imagen algo era totalmente diferente.

Elizabeth y Victoria, la duquesa y la hermana, dos gemelas, dos misterios que descubrir, el hombre de cabellera rubia tomó otra copa de champagne y sonrió de medio lado al observar como ahora Harry observaba a Victoria y se preguntó si aquella mirada era de ¿deseo? ¿Amor imposible?, realmente Harry lo estaba sorprendiendo, una cosa era que le gustaran dos mujeres, otra muy diferente era que le gustaran dos gemelas que eran tan parecidas a su novia, que hacía más de diez años había muerto.

Hace diez años, cuando Draco escuchó a la policía decirle a la familia real que nadie había sobrevivido a la explosión del avión y que los cuerpos de los tripulantes se habían pulverizado, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Él dudo, si dudó, porque no podía creer que Hermione Granger hubiera muerto y desaparecido de esa manera.

Nunca le mencionó nada a nadie, pero él hizo que su padre contratara a especialistas para que estudiaran la escena del atentado, que buscaran, pero lamentablemente aquellos especialistas le confirmaron que todo se había desintegrado, pudieron obtener muestras orgánicas pero que iba a ser muy difícil determinar a quién pertenecía, pero que si él deseaba podían intentarlo. Pero Draco no resistió querer saber más y dejó todo aquello, debía de dejar descansar en paz a Hermione y ayudar a Harry a sobreponerse.

Pero en la actualidad algo le decía que debía de reabrir aquella investigación, algo en toda esa atmosfera tan tranquila estaba mal, algo en esas dos gemelas estaba totalmente mal y él, que no pertenecía a la familia real lo iba a averiguar.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Edward Weasley jugaba alegremente en su habitación, ya era la una de la mañana y la cena navideña y los abrazos ya habían pasado, a pesar de su corta edad aún no tenía sueño, por lo cual su mamá le permitió seguir jugando hasta que el sueño viniera por él.

Estaba ensimismado jugando con uno de los carritos de juguete de la colección de autos que su tío Draco le regaló, que no sintió cuando aquel niño que ahora lo observaba había ingresado a su habitación.

- Son muy bonitos.

Eddie, levantó la mirada y observó al niño por un momento, luego le sonrió y le contestó.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

El otro niño lo observó dudoso, su abuelo siempre había sido bastante estricto con él y jamás le había permitido acercarse a alguien que Tom Riddle no aprobara.

- Soy Edward - añadió el pequeño Weasley tratando de darle más confianza – Juguemos, será divertido – agregó entregándole un carrito de color azul.

- Mi nombre es James – sentándose en el suelo al lado de Edward – gracias por invitarme a jugar.

El pequeño Weasley tan solo se encogió de hombros, ese niño era un poco raro pensó, nunca nadie le había agradecido por él haberle dejado jugar, pero igual se alegró de tener compañía, a veces estar rodeado por personas mayores le resultaba aburrido.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

"_Y bien, como todos los años el baile por navidad se llevará a cabo, el Rey y la Reina darán la apertura, aplausos por favor"_

Todos observaron como Lily y James caminaban hacia el centro del salón y escuchando el vals "El Rey y la Reina" aperturaron el baile, que por tradición constaba de cinco canciones.

Los invitados comenzaron a bailar, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo feliz, disfrutando de la atmosfera navideña.

Elizabeth estaba al lado de Harry, quien sonreía mirando a sus padres bailar y riendo por una de las bromas que seguramente Sirius les estaba haciendo y Remus Lupin lo jalaba fuera de la pista para que los dejara bailar, el príncipe esa noche había tomado varias copas de champagne y sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban que no estaba sobrio pero tampoco estaba borracho.

Ella observó al príncipe y vio que se movía un poco en su silla, estaba bailando sentado al ritmo de aquel vals que sonaba en el palacio, y Elizabeth se sintió triste, ella no podía bailar, aquel accidente había hecho que sus piernas se quedaran paralizadas, en ese momento no podía describir que era exactamente lo que Harry significaba para ella, pero aún no estaba segura que no le haría daño, haría hasta lo imposible por saber porque su abuelo quería destruir a la familia real, Victoria era la que sabía la razón pero no se la querían decir.

Siguió la mirada de Harry y vio que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, quiso decirle algo, pero antes de que mencionara algo, él se pudo de pie dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

El príncipe caminó por el ala norte del palacio, tarareaba la melodía de aquel vals que seguía sonando en el primer piso. Ese vals había sido el primero y el último que bailo con Hermione, por lo cual hace unos minutos una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y decidió en ese momento que ya era hora de irse a dormir, el champagne estaba haciéndole perder aquella tranquilidad que ya había obtenido. Ni siquiera estando al lado de Elizabeth pudo recobrar la compostura, mañana ya se disculparía por dejarla sin decirle nada.

Caminó por el amplio pasillo que estaba a oscuras y llegó hasta donde un amplio ventanal le daba una hermosa vista hacia el jardín, que estaba iluminado por luces de colores.

Se quitó el saco lentamente, doblo las mangas de su camisa y estiró sus brazos hacia la luz dejando ver las cicatrices de sus muñecas, durante varios minutos se quedó observando, realmente no podía recordar claramente aquella noche que quiso suicidarse, lo sintió como un sueño, mejor sería describirlo como una pesadilla.

Recordaba solo la imponente y brillante luna de aquella noche, y luego solo el frio del agua de la fuente.

Harry dejó de observar sus cicatrices, se quitó los ojos, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en escuchar la melodía, recordando aquella noche en la cual bailó por última vez con Hermione.

_Ambos miraban la luna que brillaba en el cielo e iluminaba la habitación en la que se encontraban conversando, las risas de los demás habían quedado menguadas por una melodía que seguramente Sirius había puesto para que todos pudieran bailar._

_- Nunca he bailado contigo este tipo de música ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry escuchando el vals que tocaban en los bailes de gala en el Palacio._

_- No y para serte sincera no sé bailar esta música – contestó la muchacha de rizos castaños._

_- Pues no se diga más – extendiendo su mano – Acepta bailar conmigo hermosa señorita._

_Hermione se sonrojó por el gesto de Harry, pero se negó a bailar._

_- No Harry, voy hacer el ridículo, para esta clase de bailes tengo dos pies izquierdos y…_

_- OH vamos Hermione, yo he bailado las canciones que están de moda en tú país aunque no supiera – añadió Harry._

_- Bueno está bien, al menos no tengo público._

_Dicho esto Harry rió por el comentario de Hermione y con delicadeza colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano._

_- Solo sígueme – sonriéndole – Uno, dos, tres._

_Hermione sintió como Harry la mecía de un lado para el otro con elegancia, la melodía que sonaba la hizo sentirse como si estuviera flotando y junto a ella un príncipe le sonreía, su príncipe._

_- Ya ves que sabes bailar – habló después de un momento Harry._

_- Es porque tengo un buen profesor – añadió Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente – Realmente bailas muy bien este tipo de música, pero me pregunto porque el otro tipo de canciones no lo haces tan bien como ahora._

_- Me parece o eso era un comentario algo burlón, Hermione Granger – paró de bailar Harry sin soltarla._

_- Pues tendré que decirle la verdad, Harry Potter – riéndose – Si es eso._

_Harry rió junto a Hermione y antes de que ella lo previera, el le dijo:_

_- Esta es mi parte favorita, así que prepárese señorita._

_Hermione escuchó como la melodía se volvía más rápida y Harry la hacía girar junto a él por el espacio entra la terraza y la amplia cama que había en la habitación._

_- Uno, dos, tres – reía Harry – Y más rápido._

- Uno, dos, tres.

Harry repetía aquello y escuchando la música comenzó a bailar solo, trataba de imaginarse y sentir que ella estaba con él, durante un momento dio varias vueltas solo, y seguía repitiendo _uno, dos, tres_, sin abrir los ojos, pero en un momento sintió como un cuerpo delicado se colocaba con él, quiso abrir los ojos pero aquella persona le dijo.

- Sigue bailando, no abras los ojos Harry.

El corazón de Harry latió desaforado y siguió bailando, en ningún momento abrió los ojos, con todas las vueltas que estuvo dando y el champagne, se empezó a sentir mareado, pero no quería parar de bailar, la voz de aquella mujer que estaba a su lado, el aroma que invadía su ser no lo dejaba. Con la mano que estaba tomando la delicada cintura, tomó el cabello y las ondas perfectas de este, hizo que nuevas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

- No llores Harry, nunca más te dejaré solo, nunca más.

Harry tan solo escuchó aquella frase y se aferró mas a aquella delicada cintura, ahora ya no bailaban. Él se dejó llevar y escuchó como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría, todo para él era tan irreal, que temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo, por lo cual cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- Tú me dejaste Harry, pero yo no lo haré ahora.

El príncipe sintió como era inducido a recostarse en un sillón, ahora ya no podía comprender lo que ella decía, y se aferró más al cuerpo delicado.

- Hermione, te amo.

En ese momento él abrió sus ojos y en toda la oscuridad reinante en aquella habitación, solo vio difusamente la silueta de una mujer y el cabello ondulado.

Harry sonrió y aunque quería levantarse para no dejarla ir, su cuerpo no resistió más y se quedó dormido.

Durante un momento aquella mujer se quedó observándolo, después de unos minutos se puso de pie y cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta miró al príncipe.

- Yo te odio Harry Potter y claro que no te dejaré solo. Te perseguiré hasta que des tú último respiro y mi rostro será el último que verás – sonriendo – Sigue confundiéndome con Hermione, porque ella aunque ya esté muerta, será tú perdición.

Victoria Riddle dejó al príncipe en aquella habitación y sus tacos resonaron por todo el pasillo, Tom la esperaba en la escalera y sonrió satisfecho al ver a su nieta cumpliendo con su objetivo.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola!, pues antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad!, espero que la hayan pasado bien junto a sus seres queridos.**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo del año 2009, espero que les haya gustado, y ¡vaya! Espero que sus dudas sigan rondando por sus cabecitas. ¿Quién es Hermione?, ¿Victoria?, ¿Elizabeth?, ¡manden sus apuestas! Jeje. **

**Si les apetece me mandan sus hipótesis sobre que realmente sucedió y que es lo que piensan que va a suceder. Cuando termine la historia, que serán unos cuantos capítulos más, les diré quie se acercó más.**

**Ahora si me despido, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y nos leemos en el 2010.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi Potter**


	9. Lágrimas no derramadas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 8: Lágrimas no derramadas**

_La tormentosa lluvia invadía las calles de Escocia, las personas corrían en busca de refugio, aquella lluvia había sorprendido a más de uno y sin más a las seis de la tarde, buscaban refugio en sus hogares._

_Pero para una mujer de cabellos largos, que en ese momento manejaba su auto a una velocidad temeraria, el que las pistas estuvieran mojadas y resbalosas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. _

_La clínica privada quedaba a menos de veinte minutos de su departamento, la dirección que su abuelo le había dado indicaba que la persona que durante años habían estado buscando, se encontraba gravemente herida en aquella clínica._

_Sus ojos de color muy parecidos a la miel, miraron el espejo retrovisor y supo que podía ingresar al estacionamiento del lugar sin ningún problema, sus llantas patinaron pero ella que era una excelente conductora logró estacionarse sin ningún problema._

_Bajó de su auto de color negro y sus zapatos deportivos pisaron los charcos que se habían formado en el tramo del estacionamiento hacia la entrada de la clínica, realmente nadie le tomaba atención en ese momento, la mayoría de personas en ese recinto estaba preocupada por sus respectivos familiares que se encontraban internados._

_Subió por las escaleras los cinco pisos que la separaban de la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), una de las enfermeras al verla ingresar por las puertas de dicha sección de la clínica, la quiso detener, pero ella ya había visto a la persona que la había llamado para informarle que su hermana gemela, que desde su nacimiento había desaparecido, se encontraba en aquella clínica gravemente herida._

_No le importó el ver a su abuelo sonriendo de una manera extraña, ella sabía que él era un hombre algo difícil de carácter y que la expresión "sonreír" no existía en su vida, pero verlo así, la desconcertó, ya hablaría con él._

_Rápidamente se acercó y sintió como su gran amigo Regulus Black, la tomaba del brazo evitando que ella observara a la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquel cristal de la ventana de la habitación, ella se soltó y se acercó sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a aquella que hasta ahora era desconocida para ella._

_A pesar de todos los cables y máquinas que tenía conectadas, pudo ver a través de ese cristal que las separaba, el cabello ondulado castaño, su piel blanca y sus facciones tan igual a las de ella._

_Sintió nuevamente a Regulus a su lado y ella preguntó lo que durante toda su vida quiso saber._

_- ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_Regulus Black la miró y antes de que él dijera algo, aquel sueño que visitaba hace muchas noches atrás a una de las gemelas Riddle se acabó. _

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

La luz del sol ingresaba por el ventanal de aquella habitación del tercer piso del palacio Westminster, la nieve que la noche anterior había adornado la ciudad con copos blancos eran iluminados por un inusitado sol de la mañana.

Harry Potter se movió incomodo en aquel sofá, su mano se dirigió a su rostro y pudo sentir sus lentes que estaban corridos debajo de su nariz en una posición extraña, trató de darse cuenta porque estaba sintiendo su cama tan incómoda, por lo cual segundos después abrió los ojos y la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la incomodidad.

Se incorporó y pudo recordar que no se encontraba en su amplia cama, sino que había estado durmiendo en un pequeño sillón que ahora le había provocado un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo, en especial su cuello ya que la posición en la que durmió fue la menos cómoda, claro al menos que seas un contorsionista, se dijo mentalmente, sonriendo por su broma, pero la sonrisa se le borró al sentir como el cuello le volvía a doler.

"_Necesito un baño"_, se dijo mentalmente, por lo cual poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla un recuerdo de lo que sucedió en la noche se le vino a la mente e hizo que se detuviera con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Todo era difuso, solo recordaba haber subido al tercer piso y escuchar una melodía que ahora no recordaba del tono - realmente el alcohol no era bueno para él, se reprochó – miró una de sus manos y palpó sus yemas, recordando una suave textura, como si hubiera acariciado algo suave.

Se quedó un momento tratando de forzar a su mente de recordar, pero el dolor del cuello se le incrementó, pero eso no fue lo único que le dolió, porque sin darse cuenta, la puerta que estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro se abrió intempestivamente, dándole un golpe para nada suave.

- Harry, ¿estás aquí?

Luna Lovegood miró dentro de la habitación y observó que no había nadie, pero escuchó un quejido y sin más miró al suelo, donde el príncipe de Inglaterra se encontraba sentado, con una de sus manos en su rostro y de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas.

- Harry ¿Qué te pasó?

El muchacho dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas a la mujer de cabellera rubia que en ese momento hacia que retirara su mano para revisar su nariz, que estaba roja, pero menos mal y para alivio del príncipe no se había roto.

- No hubiera estado nada mal que tocaras antes de entrar.

Le reprochó Harry sintiendo como ella lo seguía revisando.

- En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco hubiera estado nada mal que tú no te quedaras parado frente a una puerta sabiendo que la pueden abrir en cualquier momento.

Harry alzó una ceja contrariado por el sermón de Luna, realmente Ron a veces le daba pena, si peleaba con su esposa tenía las de perder.

- Lo siento Harry – agregó Luna sonriéndole.

Pero el príncipe también sabía que su mejor amigo era afortunado, ya que su esposa sabía reconocer cuando ella se había equivocado.

- Disculpa acepta – contestó Harry siendo ayudado por Luna a ponerse de pie.

- Dios Harry, realmente necesitas un buen baño, te ves horrible – cruzándose de brazos – Pensé que anoche te había ido a dormir a tú habitación, y hoy cuando te fui a buscar no estabas, tan solo estaba durmiendo allí aquel hermoso niño que vino junto a la familia Riddle.

- ¿Niño? – Preguntó Harry caminando hacia el pasillo – Es cierto, ayer no tuve el agrado de acercarme a él, solo lo vi de lejos.

- Bueno es un niño muy educado, en estos momentos está aún durmiendo en tú habitación.

- No es que me parezca mala idea – bajando las escaleras – Pero, ¿quién lo llevó a dormir ahí?

- Pues hoy Eddie me dijo que anoche ambos tenían mucho sueño e ingresaron a la habitación que estaba más próxima para dormir, en este caso fue tú alcoba.

Harry tan solo asintió y sin más ambos ingresaron a la habitación del príncipe, escuchando la voz de dos mujeres que en ese momento parecía que estaban llamando la atención a alguien.

- James, sabes que te debes de disculpar cuando el príncipe aparezca por haber utilizado su habitación, ¿verdad?

- Si mamá Victoria.

El príncipe observó al niño de cabellos negros ondulados, bajar su mirada hacia sus manos que estaban en sus piernas.

- Sabes que si el abuelo se entera de que estuviste aquí se va a molestar muchísimo James – acercándose y tomándole las manos – Hijo, sabes que no debiste.

- Si mamá Elizabeth.

En ese momento Harry y Luna se asombraron al escuchar como el niño les llamaba "mamá" a ambas gemelas, que lo resondraban sin ninguna razón que fuera tan importante, pero lo que percibió Luna al escucharlas hablar a las mujeres, no fue una llamada de atención, sino que sus voces tenían un matiz de temor, al mencionar al "abuelo". Ella era madre y sabía que ambas le decían eso por tratar de protegerlo de lo que fuera que ese "abuelo" le haría al pequeño.

- Para mí es un honor que un pequeño tan educado haya dormido en mi habitación.

Elizabeth y Victoria voltearon algo sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de Harry, ninguna se había percatado que el príncipe había entrado en la habitación junto a la esposa del conde Weasley.

- Harry – habló Elizabeth acercándose un poco con su silla de ruedas – Disculpa a James, no fue su intención dormir en tú cama y sabe Dios donde dormiste tú.

- Príncipe – secundo Victoria – Disculpe el atrevimiento de James, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Solo es un niño que se quedó dormido señoras – comentó Luna – Además el príncipe se quedó a dormir en otra parte del palacio debido a los efectos del champagne – sonriendo divertida – Al parecer se confundió de habitación.

- ¡Luna! – Exclamó el príncipe algo avergonzado – Victoria, Elizabeth, no hay problema, no me ha molestado que… - acercándose hasta donde James aún miraba sus manos – James, durmiera en mi habitación – desordenándose el cabello del niño - ¿Es una cama bastante cómoda, verdad?

El pequeño James levantó la mirada, sus ojos avellanas estaban algo llorosos y observó al hombre que le sonreía.

- Si.

Contestó en un murmullo apenas audible, vio como Harry le seguía sonriendo y levantaba su mano, al parecer lo iba a castigar, por lo cual cerró sus ojitos, causando extrañes en el príncipe.

- No lo volveré hacer – murmulló – Lo siento mucho.

Harry quien solo había alzado la mano para retirarle del rostro al pequeño su cabello, miró al niño y sin más lo tomó en brazos, causando impresión en Victoria y Elizabeth.

- Hazlo cuantas veces quieras James, eres más que bienvenido.

James abrió los ojos y observó los ojos amables del príncipe, al parecer no estaba molesto, miró a sus dos mamás y vio que ambas estaban tranquilas, seguramente ese hombre era de confianza, y no les iba hacer ningún tipo de daño, por lo cuál sonrió levemente.

- Elizabeth, duquesa – habló Luna – Si me permiten, llevaré a James a darse un buen baño junto a Edward, mi hijo, al parecer se han hecho buenos amigos y seguramente ambos querrán desayunar juntos.

Elizabeth y Victoria se miraron, y asintieron. Harry bajó a James quien caminó hacia donde estaba Luna, quien tomó su mano y salieron de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, hizo que la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de los labios de Harry no se hiciera esperar.

- ¿Quién es su madre? – Cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y por qué me dio la impresión de que tiene miedo a las personas?

Ambas gemelas se miraron, pero una de ellas ya tenía la respuesta y sin más le respondió.

- James no le tiene miedo a las personas, quizás es un poco introvertido y si reaccionó así contigo es porque no te conoce.

Harry miró a Elizabeth que en ese momento le estaba contestando, la respuesta que le dio no lo convenció, pero la voz firme de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos hizo que no indagara más por el momento.

- Respecto a quien es la madre, eso no tiene relevancia – contestó Victoria firmemente – Él nos reconoce a ambas como tal, así que le agradecería príncipe que no nos pregunte más sobre ese punto, es bastante privado.

El príncipe asintió y se sentó en su cama, ambas gemelas se quedaron en silencio.

- Nos retiramos Harry – Elizabeth fue la primera en hablar – disculpa los inconvenientes, después que James terminé de bañarse nos retiramos.

Dicho esto Elizabeth se encaminó a la salida, abrió la puerta y salió de habitación, sintiéndose agobiada por estar en el mismo lugar donde su hermana y el príncipe se encontraban. Era mejor ir a ver a James y luego llamar a Regulus para que las recogiera, realmente ahora estaba convencida que había sido mala idea convencer a su hermana y a su abuelo de quedarse, alegando que estaba cansada para ir hasta la mansión.

La noche anterior había visto a su hermana seguir a Harry, cuanto hubiera deseado ser ella que lo siguiera, se dijo internamente, tratando de mitigar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Seguramente ellos habían estado juntos, cuanto le gustaría decirle a Victoria que no le hiciera daño al príncipe, pero ahora ella no estaba segura de que Harry mereciera su protección.

Primero estaba James y si proteger a Harry, significaba que su abuelo alejaría a James de ella, pues aunque le doliera el príncipe estaba desde ese momento en las manos de su hermana gemela, quien no dudaría en ningún momento en hacerle daño. Aunque ni ella misma ahora supiera si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Bueno príncipe, me vuelvo a disculpa por lo de James – mirándolo – Me retiro.

Harry tan solo asintió y escuchó como Victoria dio sus primeros pasos para salir de la habitación, y el ambiente sintió un aroma que hizo que su mente recordara aquel beso que se habían dado en el bar.

Se puso de pie y delicadamente tomó la muñeca de Victoria, quien se sorprendió al sentir el contacto y lo miró sin comprender.

- Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta – soltando su muñeca - En el bar, ¿recuerda lo que sucedió?

El brillo momentáneo de los ojos de Victoria al recordar dicho suceso, en el cuál ella y él se besaron, dejándole un extraño sentimiento de pérdida, pasó desapercibido por la mirada esmeralda de Harry.

La duquesa se acomodó sus lentes y esbozó por primera vez una sonrisa al príncipe. En ese momento se suponía que debía de esperar un poco más para jugar con él y destruirlo, pero al escuchar la voz temerosa de Harry hizo que un sentimiento extraño la invadiera. Sinceramente nunca se había enamorado, o al menos no recordaba haber tenido ese sentimiento extraño de "ilusión" que sentía en ese preciso instante, por lo cual olvidándose momentáneamente de los planes que debía llevar a cabo para matarlo le contestó.

- Realmente estaba segura que lo había olvidado.

El cerebro de Harry procesó lo dicho por la duquesa de Devonshire, vio la discreta pero bonita sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios y aquellos ojos color zafiro lo deslumbraron por unos instantes. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero su voz al parecer había desaparecido.

Victoria tan solo hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación, antes de que ese extraño ambiente la hiciera olvidarse de lo que realmente tenía que hacer con ese "maldito" príncipe, además recordó que debía tomarse su dosis diaria de aquellas pastillas que su abuelo le recomendó para evitar aquellas insistentes migrañas que la hacían irse a dormir.

- Hay un nuevo establecimiento, me han comentado que sirven un delicioso café.

La duquesa asintió sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran una especie de invitación.

- Se llama "_**Remember me**_", a las cuatro de la tarde es un buen lugar para conversar.

Ella volvió a asentir y salió de la habitación del príncipe sonriendo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Draco Malfoy que en ese momento salía de su habitación y vio salir a la mujer de la alcoba de Harry.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

El dueño de aquel café – restaurant, sonrió amablemente al ver en la puerta de su local, a un muchacho enfundado en un jean de color azul, una camisa celeste, casi blanca y una casaca negra que tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro.

Durante casi toda su vida el Sr. Jackson había laborado en su ciudad natal, Nueva York siempre había sido su lugar, pero desde que la edad había hecho estragos en su vida, supo que era hora de ir a buscar nuevos horizontes, desde niño había tenido la fijación de establecerse en Londres y junto a su esposa, más sus ahorros de toda una vida, viajaron a Inglaterra y después de dos años pudieron abrir aquel establecimiento.

Siempre se preguntó como estaría aquel muchacho que hacía bastantes años atrás trabajó en la cafetería de la universidad de Columbia, y que después resultó ser el príncipe del país en el que ahora se encontraba. Durante los dos años que estaba viviendo en ese país, había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en las noticias y algunas veces en los paseos que hacía la familia real por la ciudad.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saludarlo y por ello ahora al tenerlo en la entrada de su establecimiento y que al parecer quería pasar de incognito, lo hizo sonreír.

- Es muy bueno verte Harry.

El príncipe de gales abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿acaso su disfraz no le había servido? Suspiró pesadamente, si no se iba en ese momento seguramente aquel señor llamaría a la prensa y su pacifica tarde se iría al tacho.

- Disculpe, creo que regresaré en otro momento.

Dicho esto Harry estaba por darse media vuelta y largarse del lugar, pero al escuchar lo que el señor le decía lo dejó inmóvil.

- ¿Ya te vas Harry? Y yo que pensé que vendrías otra vez a pedirme trabajo, como en la cafetería de la universidad.

Harry se bajó capucha y vio al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. La barba gris y aquella sonrisa bonachona, no podrían ser de nadie más, tenía que ser aquel señor tan amable que lo contrató hacia tantos años atrás en aquella universidad, donde conoció a muchas personas.

- ¿Señor Jackson? – preguntó asombrado.

- El mismo que viste y calza muchacho.

El Señor Jackson y Harry estrecharon sus manos sonriendo. El príncipe le preguntó muchas cosas, y le reprochó no haberle avisado que estaba en el país, a lo cual el señor le recordó que aparte de que no tenía su número, sabía que algún día el príncipe entraría a su establecimiento.

- Y tuve mucha razón, has venido.

- Una muchacha que labora en el palacio me comentó que había venido a este establecimiento y que le había gustado mucho – sonriendo – Ahora estoy seguro de que tiene mucha razón.

- Bueno gracias – sonrió el señor – Pero supongo que no has venido solo a conversar – caminando hacia una especie de terraza – Este lugar es bastante discreto, la persona que te vaya a acompañar y tú podrán conversar sin ningún problema, yo me encargaré que ninguno de mis chicos llame a la prensa.

Dicho esto Harry observó como el señor Jackson lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a los chicos que atendían las mesas, rió al recordar que él había recibido una de aquellas miradas hacia bastantes años atrás, por no sabe cómo hacer un simple café.

- Gracias – sentándose en la cómoda mesa – Victoria Riddle, es el nombre de la persona que me buscará.

El señor Jackson tan solo asintió y sin más se dispuso a organizar todo para una tarde llena de clientes.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Es un lugar bastante tranquilo y acogedor – comentó Victoria mirando la hermosa vista que tenían desde la terraza.

- Es muy cierto, el dueño de este establecimiento es un amigo mío, hace diez años que no lo veía.

- Vaya es bastante tiempo – comentó.

- Lo conocí cuando fui a Manhattan, fue el mismo año en que conocí a Hermione.

Victoria ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar a Harry hablar tranquilamente de su difunta novia.

- Trabajé en la cafetería de la universidad de Columbia, Hermione y yo pasamos muchas cosas bonitas en ese lugar – mirándola – ¿Puedes creer que yo no sabía hacer ni siquiera un simple café?

Ella tan solo asintió viendo el semblante divertido del príncipe al recordar sus vivencias, realmente ella aceptó la invitación del príncipe por estar metida en aquella sensación extraña, pero ahora que lo pensaba con la mente despejada, se daba cuenta que iba hacer fácil destruirlo.

- Príncipe…

- Yo te acabo de tutear Victoria, ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

Victoria lo miró y sonrió levemente, quizás entrando en confianza sería el mejor camino.

- Harry, ¿la extrañas mucho? – Suspirando – Te lo pregunto porque ella está muerta desde hace mucho tiempo, murió de una manera cruel, pero al verte y escucharte hablar de ella, siento que tú todavía la quieres.

- Si la extraño y mucho, también sé que aún la amo, pero sé que ella no volverá.

La duquesa de Devonshire vio el semblante algo melancólico del príncipe y sin poder evitarlo, tomó la mano de Harry.

- La muerte es solo el siguiente camino, ella tan solo tuvo que irse primero, si el amor que tú le tenías es verdadero, no dudes que la encontrarás.

Harry la miró y aunque sus palabras le sonaron algo siniestras, le sonrió presionando aquella delicada mano cariñosamente. Se sentía tan bien esa caricia que ambos se observaron en silencio.

El príncipe de gales se dejó atrapar por aquellos ojos color zafiro, alargó una de sus manos y tocó la suave piel de la mejilla de Victoria, quien cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto.

El hombre de ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar mirar aquellos delicados labios y sin poder aguantar más sus deseos de sentirlos una vez más, se acercó lentamente hasta sentir el aliento cálido.

- Si la extrañas a ella, ¿por qué quieres besarme?

Preguntó la duquesa sin abrir los ojos ni alejarse de los cercanos labios del príncipe quien cerró los ojos y le contestó.

- Porque dentro de toda la oscuridad en donde estoy confinado, tú eres aquella luz que me ayuda a seguir.

- No me conoces.

- Déjame conocerte.

- ¿Y si yo soy tú perdición?

- Si es así, yo quiero que tú me arrastres contigo hasta el final.

Dicho esto el príncipe heredero besó a Victoria Riddle que al escuchar las palabras de Harry, supo que lo tenía en sus manos y que ahora nadie lo salvaría.

Pero todos sus pensamientos negativos se vieron nublados, al sentir como los labios de él se movían contra los suyos con delicadeza, algo dentro de su corazón la hizo sentirse extraña, en lugar de sentir odio sintió calidez.

Sintió como en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas urgían por salir, pero ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos, el otro sentimiento que tuvo fue el de una extrema tristeza, a su mente vino la imagen de Elizabeth, ¿quizás era culpa por estar besando al hombre que a su hermana le gustaba?, ¿o quizás era la imagen de aquella muchacha de rizos castaños que veía en sueños y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos?

La mente de Victoria estaba muy confundida, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su abuelo, para que nuevamente la guiara en el camino que debía de seguir si quería acabar con Harry Potter.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Espero dejen reviews con su opinión.**

**Nada más por decir hoy.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi**


	10. El traficante de ilusiones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 9: El traficante de ilusiones**

Desde que era niño, sus padres le enseñaron que el poder era lo esencial en la vida, con ese poder obtendrías todo lo que deseabas en el mundo. Y mientras él iba creciendo se dio cuenta que era cierto, él era Draco Malfoy y a un Malfoy no se le negaba nada.

Por ello su novia y él se encontraban en un estrecho salón, que pertenecía a la biblioteca Central de Escocia, una tenue luz los alumbraba y a su lado, esparcidos por la mesa, muchos libros al parecer antiguos y también llenos de polvo, eran su única compañía.

Draco, dejó uno de los tantos libros que en todo el día había revisado y observó a la mujer pelirroja, su rostro denotaba concentración y unas tenues ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos azules. Durante casi dos semanas, ambos se habían sumergido en la búsqueda de la verdad, él hubiera preferido contratar a investigadores privados y que se dedicaran a la búsqueda en ese sitio polvoriento y lleno de telarañas, pero Ginny Weasley era una mujer bastante persuasiva y lo convenció de que ellos personalmente debían viajar a Escocia para averiguar aquello que a ambos no los dejaba dormir en paz.

No es que Harry Potter, el príncipe de Inglaterra fuera su mejor amigo, realmente no sabía si eran amigos, pero para Malfoy lo más importante en su vida era la tranquilidad y estabilidad de su novia. Cuando ella le confesó que pensaba que estaba enamorada del heredero de la corona, su relación de casi diez años, estuvo a punto de irse por el retrete. Su mundo "perfecto" se rompió en mil pedazos y quiso "matar" – literalmente hablando - a Harry, por ello actualmente no se consideraba un "mejor amigo", pero en ese momento no solo se trataba de una amistad hacia él, sino algo mucho más importante.

Encontrar la verdad sobre la actualmente "famosa" familia Riddle, ese fue el motivo principal para Ginny, desde que se enteró que su pasado amor, es decir el heredero a la corona inglesa, estaba saliendo con la duquesa de Devonshire.

No era que él siempre fuera una blanca paloma o el ser más bondadoso del planeta, pero debido a que él no era así, podía darse cuenta que aquella familia tenía algún secreto y mucho más siniestro de lo que podían especular.

No solo era el parecido de las gemelas con su difunta amiga, sino que si conectabas todos los hechos y sucesos desde hacía diez años atrás, quizás Tom Riddle y sus nietas tendrían algo que ver con las desgracias sucesivas de la familia real.

Se había quedado ensimismado mirando a la nada pensando en que conexión podían tener, que secreto podrían guardar y porque ahora aparecieron tan inesperadamente, cuando escuchó a Ginny exclamar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó curioso observándola.

Ginny levantó su mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos, Draco pudo ver claramente sus ojeras y su mirada preocupada.

- Ginny, ¿Qué has encontrado? – insistió Draco.

Ella lo miró fijamente y estiró el libro para que el pudiera leerlo, un par de segundos pasaron y el libro que estaba en manos de Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido estruendoso. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia su novia y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del lugar donde se encontraban se abrió y frente a ellos apareció la persona que cambiaría el destino de ambos.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO **

Lily Potter aquella mañana se despertó de mal humor, desde que el embarazo estaba progresando sin percances, su estado de ánimo iba cambiando, hasta podían tildarla de bipolar por sus cambios de humor tan rápidos. Su esposo, James Potter, la comprendía y lo único que hacia cuando ella se molestaba con él por nimiedades, era abrazarla y prometerle que cuando regresara del parlamento le traería chocolates.

Pero este día la reina de Inglaterra, no quería chocolates, lo que quería era una explicación de las acciones de su hijo, no era que fuera egoísta, ni que no quisiera la felicidad de su hijo, en realidad es lo que más deseaba en este mundo, después de todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido. Pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas, su hijo no le había explicado que después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento por fin había decidido ser feliz.

Eso era lo de menos, pero lo que le molestaba y le desconcertaba era que Harry, se haya liado con la duquesa de Devonshire, la tal Victoria Riddle. Ella no prejuzgaba a las personas, pero aquella mujer no le agradaba mucho, había algo en ella que la hacía repelerla. Al principio le asombró el parecido de esa mujer con la anterior novia de su hijo, pero ahora que las semanas habían pasado y había tenido el "agrado" de conocerla, sabía que jamás esa mujer se parecería a la muchachita tan especial que había sido Hermione Granger.

Le preguntó a su hijo, si estaba con ella por el parecido que tenía con Hermione y le aconsejó que si era por eso, que se separara de ella, ya que no solo le estaría haciendo daño a ella sino así mismo.

Harry tan solo miró a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la mesa donde había estado desayunando con ella.

Por eso en esos momentos estaba en enojada y llamó a James para pedirle ayuda para saber de qué iba esa relación de su hijo con esa mujer, y renegó mucho más al escuchar a su esposo decirle que dejara a Harry tranquilo y que no se adelantara a juzgar a las personas por como lucían por fuera. Sencillamente la regañó por tener ese comportamiento "infantil" y que se diera tiempo de conocer a Victoria.

Eso no era una buena idea se dijo así misma, pero sabía que si estaba prejuzgándola sin conocerla, así que por más que estuviera enojada y enfurruñada, tendría que esta vez dejar las cosas pasar para saber que sucedía, aunque su corazón de madre le decía que esa muchacha no era muy confiable, aunque hubiera logrado que su hijo sonriera aunque sea un poco más.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO **

Desde la tarde en la cual Harry y Victoria habían decidido entablar una relación mucho más allá de la amistad, aunque aún no podía decirse que fueran novios o enamorados, como muchos ya los tildaban, de ese tiempo había transcurrido dos meses.

Ambos habían comenzado a conocerse y podrían considerarse amigos, Harry sentía que Victoria era una buena persona a su manera, era altiva, orgullosa y sumamente reservada, pero eso era lo que más le atraía de ella, sus silencios los apreciaba mucho y se sentía acompañado. Algunas veces compartían algunos besos y caricias, pero nunca la había tocado, nunca hasta el momento había compartido una cama con ella.

En esos momentos tenerla a su lado sentada, ambos en silencio y tan solo observando las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban las ventanas del auto de Harry, lo único que podía decir, es que se sentía muy bien a su lado.

- ¿Por qué escogieron este acantilado para esparcir los pétalos de rosa?

Harry no se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, aquel día se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Hermione, por lo cual el príncipe en horas de la tarde se dirigió hacia los acantilados de Dover, pero este año era la primera vez que iba acompañado. Victoria al enterarse que iba a ese lugar, le dijo que lo acompañaría; por ello en esos momentos ambos estaban en el auto personal de Harry, esperando que la lluvia que había comenzado hace un par de horas atrás acabara para poder salir y dejar las rosas blancas que el heredero a la corona compró para su querida Hermione.

- Mi madre me dijo que este era el lugar perfecto, ya que es tan hermoso que pareciera que estas cerca de llegar al cielo.

Victoria observó el rostro apacible del príncipe, quien observaba el parabrisas del auto que lucía mojado por la fuerte lluvia que caía. Se preguntó internamente si todo lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, su abuelo le había dicho que si y le recordó hacia unos días el por qué debía vengarse.

_Victoria y Elizabeth se encontraban sentadas en el balcón de la habitación de la primera, ambas estaban tomando el té y sonreían al ver a James jugar con Regulus en el amplio patio de la mansión Riddle._

_- ¿Así que… - preguntó Elizabeth – ¿Estás saliendo con Harry?_

_La duquesa quien sonreía miró a su hermana, dejó la taza de té en la mesita ratona y respondió._

_- No exactamente._

_- ¿Y estás segura de poder hacer lo que el abuelo me encomendó a mí?_

_- ¿Él jugar con los sentimientos del príncipe, revelarle toda la verdad y luego matarlo? – consultó Victoria_

_- Así es._

_Elizabeth vio a su hermana gemela observar sus manos, nunca en su vida la había visto dudar, algo realmente estaba incomodando a su hermana, al parecer se había dado cuenta que quizás la idea o el plan de su abuelo no era algo que ellas pudieran hacer._

_- Yo siento mucho cariño por Harry – añadió Elizabeth – Por eso no hice lo que el abuelo me pidió, cuando miro a Harry siento una nostalgia extraña en mi corazón, es como si ya lo hubiera conocido y su calidez me hace olvidar la idea de dañarlo._

_La duquesa observó nuevamente a James que reía divertido y escuchar lo que su hermana le decía era como si le estuviera describiendo lo que ella sentía por el príncipe._

_- Él junto a la familia real destruyeron sus vidas, ¿Aún así están dispuestas a dejarlos vivos?_

_Ambas gemelas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de su abuelo tras ellas, Victoria volteó y encontró a Tom Riddle parado en el umbral de la puerta que daba al balcón, su semblante era serio y siniestro._

_- Al parecer no les he enseñado bien durante todo este tiempo, ambas son estúpidas al creer que ese príncipe es una persona inocente. Pero si las dos están dispuestas a no seguir con el plan, no las obligaré._

_Elizabeth y Victoria miraron sorprendidas a su abuelo. ¿Acaso él también opinaba que se estaba equivocando? Se preguntaron, pero la respuesta les llegó al instante._

_- Quizás James esté mejor en Escocia y lejos de dos mujeres estúpidas que se dejan llevar por sentimentalismo._

_Elizabeth al escuchar aquello, exclamó un doloroso "No" y las lágrimas bajaron de sus marrones casi parecidos al color de la miel._

_Tom Riddle estaba por irse, cuando Victoria se puso de pie y lo detuvo. Su abuelo la miró, observando sus ojos claros que estaban libres de la máscara color zafiro que siempre llevaban, vio determinación y sonrió maliciosamente._

_- Sabes que él príncipe está muerto, prometí por todo lo que nos hicieron que así sería, jamás le voy a perdonar todo el sufrimiento que Elizabeth tuvo que pasar, y mucho menos le voy a perdonar que…_

_- Shuuu…no digas más querida – añadió Riddle – Sé que lo harás, por ello te crié y te eduque – mirando a Elizabeth que lloraba silenciosamente – Me has decepcionado Elizabeth, pero gracias a Victoria, tú no volverás a sufrir, él niño se queda, así que sécate esas lágrimas, a veces quisiera que la fortaleza que perdiste regresara junto a la movilidad de tus piernas, me eras más útil._

_Dicho esto Tom Riddle salió de la habitación. Victoria se acercó hasta su gemela y le dijo:_

_- Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ese príncipe – mirando a James – Si quieres que nuestro niño continúe con vida y a nuestro resguardo, quédate en silencio._

_Elizabeth asintió y abrazó a Victoria quien le correspondió el abrazo, le dolía ver llorar a su hermana y si matar a Harry era la solución a todos los problemas, eso haría, a pesar de que su corazón le advirtiera que estaba equivocada._

- Cerca del cielo… - susurró Victoria - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella estaría feliz de esta en ese lugar?

Harry se desconcertó al escuchar esa pregunta, pero igualmente le contestó.

- Porque ella era un ángel, mi ángel y el cielo es el mejor lugar para uno.

- ¿Y si en lugar de estar en el cielo, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tan siquiera llegar ahí? ¿Si ese ángel se perdió en el camino y esperó que alguien se diera cuenta?

El príncipe miró las rosas blancas que hace unos momentos había cogido y abrió la puerta del auto bajándose.

- Pues me odiaría eternamente por no haberme dado cuenta que mi ángel me necesitaba.

Dicho esto Victoria observó como Harry caminaba hacia el acantilado, sonrió al verlo tan derrotado, la lluvia hizo que toda su ropa se mojara en un instante.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como la migraña que siempre la invadía empezaba a molestarla nuevamente, buscó a tientas en su bolso y encontró el frasco de pastillas, sacando una para tomársela al instante. No quería tener recuerdos en ese momento, recuerdos extraños y dolorosos. Su abuelo había sido un genio al darle esas pastillas, le ayudaban a seguir adelante con el plan.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO **

Sangre, mucha sangre, el olor metálico se impregnaba en las manos de los paramédicos que en ese momento dentro de la ambulancia llevaban al hospital más cercano a dos personas, uno de ellos hablaba por radio informando el estado de los pacientes.

_Hombre de veintiocho a treinta años, estado crítico, conmoción cerebral…No tenemos ningún documento para identificarlo. Igual con la mujer, unos veinticinco años, estado crítico, ambos permanecieron durante mucho tiempo en el agua. Las heridas es sus cuerpos han causado hemorragias internas en sus órganos._

_Aún no sabemos cómo han sobrevivido a ese accidente._

El sonido estridente de la ambulancia llegaba a los oídos de el hombre que respiraba con dificultad, juntó fuerzas para poder hablar, para decirles quien era y buscaran a su familia para que los ayudaran pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Escuchaba como los paramédicos hablaban por radio seguramente informando al hospital del estado de su novia y del mismo, escuchó como uno de ellos dijo:

_Si tan solo tuvieran identificaciones sabríamos a quien avisar._

Dentro de su cabeza su voz resonaba fuerte y claro, gritando su nombre y su origen, pero solo un suspiro débil salió de sus labios que nadie escuchó.

_¡Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley! _Fue lo último que su mente registró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

**- **¿Era necesario que causaras ese "accidente" a esas dos personas?

Regulus Black miraba airado a la persona a quien le dedicaba dicha pregunta, hace apenas un par de horas se había enterado de lo que ese hombre había planeado y no llegó a tiempo para evitar que lo hiciera.

- ¡No era necesario que lo hicieras!, ¡Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que desvié sus investigaciones, sabes que lo hubiera logrado!, ¡No era necesario que lo hicieras!

Tom Riddle miró a su interlocutor, bebió de su copa de whisky y se sentó elegantemente en su sillón de cuero negro.

- Los entrometidos se merecían eso y más, así que deja de lamentarte por no haber podido evitar eso, sabes que situaciones mucho más crueles se avecinan así que prepárate para dejar de ser tan sentimental.

El hermano menor del conde Black, resolló indignado, toda la situación que el conde de Devonshire había planeado desde hacía muchos años atrás, lo estaba sobrepasando y si no fuera porque tenía a dos personas importantes que salvar cuando todo aquel plan se ejecutara, hacía muchísimo tiempo que se habría alejado del desgraciado de Tom Riddle.

- Cuando todo esto termine te la podrás llevar, así que deja de tratar de seguir ayudando a la inútil familia real, sino ella desaparecerá junto a la otra – poniéndose de pie – Y ese niño jamás volverá a ver la luz del sol.

Regulus se quedó parado cerrando en puños su manos, escuchó los paso de Riddle salir de aquel despacho y por fin pudo dejar salir la ira que sentía contra ese "monstruo" , lanzó al suelo cada una de las botellas de vinos y whisky que reposaban en el bar de aquel despacho de la mansión Riddle en Escocia. La impotencia que sentía al saber que nada podía hacer para detener todo aquel maldito plan y así evitar que más personas sufrieran por la demencia de Riddle, lo hacía sentirse miserable, un simple títere o pieza de ajedrez en ese macabro juego.

Dos de los títeres de Riddle en ese momento se encontraban entre la vida y la muerte, y las ilusiones y sueños que esas personas hubieran tenido en su vida, se destruían frente a sus ojos, todo por la venganza desmedida de ese ser sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos.

Era un traficante de ilusiones, Tom Riddle destruye todo lo bueno que alguna persona en su vida tuviera, destruyó la ilusión de James y Lily de ver crecer a su hijo, manipuló la felicidad del príncipe frente a sus ojos, destruyendo sus ilusiones en mil pedazos. Hundió a sus nietas en aquella oscuridad y a una de ellas no le permitió recobrar sus recuerdos pasados, le creo nuevos recuerdos e inculcó el odio que en su propia alma residía.

Las gemelas Riddle, estaban hundidas en aquel mar de maldad y no podían escapar, ninguna recordaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, ninguna de ella sabía exactamente quienes fueron.

Una de las gemelas Riddle, jamás vivió en aquella mansión desde su nacimiento, ya que al momento en que ambas nacieron una de ellas fue separada de su madre y enviada muy lejos para que la desaparecieran, Tom Riddle así castigó a su hijo por haberse mezclado con una de las sirvientas de la mansión. Luego aquel "accidente" en el cuál su heredero junto a su esposa murieron, fue el castigo máximo que el conde de Devonshire aplicó contra su hijo, por haberse casado con aquella mujer.

Las gemelas Riddle se conocieron cuando una de ellas estaba gravemente herida.

Una de las gemelas Riddle era Hermione Granger.

Y Regulus Black sabía cuál de ellas era la persona que el príncipe Harry había visto desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Pero Regulus Black nunca revelaría quien era la mujer que el príncipe creía muerta, aún no podía cortar las cuerdas que le permitían a Tom Riddle manipularlo a su antojo, aún a pesar de todo no era el momento.

Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley estuvieron a punto de encontrar el camino a la verdad, pero no fueron cautelosos y ahora a ellos les tocaba desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta y nadie preguntaría por ellos hasta cuando todo estuviera ejecutándose, ya que el craso error de ambos fue informar a sus respectivas familias que se irían de vacaciones y no volverían pronto.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

_Si tan solo pudiera caminar, en esto momentos correría lejos de aquí, muy lejos y buscaría refugio en sus fuertes brazos y me aferraría a él. Le rogaría que me ayudara a escapar de este lugar lúgubre y sin sentido, a escapar de aquella persona que dice querernos y protegernos, cuando en realidad no hace más que hundirnos junto a él en su propia oscuridad._

_Recuerdos borrosos llegan a mi mente, llamas frente a mis ojos y un dolor indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo, un par de rizos castaños iguales a los míos lucen descoloridos en todo la pista que al parecer ha tomado el color carmesí de nuestra sangre._

_¿Quién soy? ¿Quién fui?, dos mujeres iguales lucen en mis sueños, dos mujeres lastimadas y llenas de sangre lucen tiradas en el suelo mojado de aquella carretera y no sé quien de ellas soy yo. _

_¿Quién soy yo?_

Elizabeth Riddle abrió los ojos intempestivamente, enfocó sus ojos en el techo de su habitación y trató de tranquilizar su respiración. Hacía bastante tiempo aquellas frases sonaban audibles en sus sueños, sueños que reflejaban lo que realmente sentía.

Se incorporó y se sentó, ya estaba acostumbrada a no sentir sus piernas, por ello se sorprendió al sentir algo de dolor en su pierna izquierda al hacer un mal movimiento.

Sonrió para sí misma y una lágrima rebelde salió de sus ojos, observó la hora en el reloj y vio que era hora de tomar sus pastillas.

Cogió el frasco entre sus manos y estuvo a punto de abrirlo, pero recordó que hace varios días que no tomaba esas pastillas y si relacionaba las cosas, quizás fuera coincidencia, pero desde que dejó de tomarlas sentía adormecimiento en sus piernas y hoy había sentido dolor por la mala posición.

Miró el frasco, nadie se daría cuenta si no las tomaba, si su mejoría dependía de dejar de tomar esas pastillas, lo haría. La dosis diaria la botaría por el retrete y así su abuelo, ni Regulus, ni Victoria se darían cuenta que estaba mejorando, les daría una sorpresa.

Sin saberlo Elizabeth estaba cortando lentamente la cuerda que la ataba como un títere a su abuelo, sin saberlo no solo recuperaría la movilidad de sus piernas, sino que sus recuerdos perdidos regresarían y así por fin respondería aquella pregunta que en sueños se repetía un y otra vez.

_¿Quién soy yo?_

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Harry observaba como Victoria secaba su cabello húmedo, la lluvia en la cual habían estado expuestos en el acantilado de Dover los había empapado y el único lugar donde podían llegar para secarse era la residencia que la familia real poseían cerca de ahí.

No había nadie en esa residencia, ya que el príncipe no avisó que iría hacia ese lugar, es más no tenía planeado ir hasta allí, pero la lluvia torrencial los sorprendió y era mejor esperar a que pasara.

- Prepararé chocolate caliente – anunció Harry – La despensa está siempre llena en este lugar, así que como nos quedaremos por unas horas es mejor calentarnos.

- Está bien.

Victoria vio a Harry caminar hacia la cocina, ambos ya se habían quitado la ropa mojada y a ella le tocó ponerse una camisa y un short que le quedaban bastante grande, ya que era la ropa que el príncipe tenía en aquel lugar. Al parecer la reina no dejó ninguna de sus pertenencias, así que le tocó colocarse esa ropa hasta que la suya se secara.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero era acogedor. Harry había prendido la chimenea y ella se sentó cerca para calentarse, sus labios estaban algo morados por el frío que sentía, esperaba que el calorcito agradable que el fuego despedía la calentara rápidamente.

Minutos después Harry regresó de la cocina con dos tazas con chocolate caliente.

- Aún recuerdo cómo hacerlo – acotó el príncipe sonriendo – Al parecer mi mente recuerda como no quemar el agua.

Victoria recibió su taza y le sonrió al príncipe al escuchar su intento de broma, realmente era agradable pasar tiempo con él, pero no podía permitirse pasar la barrera que se había autoimpuesto para poder completar su parte del plan de su abuelo.

El cumpleaños del príncipe estaba cerca y ese día todo comenzaría. Harry ya confiaba en ella y eso sería su perdición.

- Al parecer tendremos que quedarnos aquí.

La duquesa de Devonshire salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Harry.

- ¿Quedarnos aquí?

- Si, la lluvia no para y no quisiera que tengamos un accidente por tratar de manejar por la carretera que está tan peligrosa en estos momentos.

Ella lo miró y asintió, sorbió su chocolate que al parecer no le hacía efecto porque aún sentía frío.

Ambos se quedaron en silencia por unos largos minutos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Victoria se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el príncipe.

- Tengo frío.

Harry la observó y vio que ella tiritaba.

- Te buscaré unas frazadas para que te abrigues, siéntate aquí – poniéndose de pie – En menos de un minuto vuelvo.

Ella asintió y se sentó en el sillón en el cuál el príncipe estuvo sentado, se acurrucó ahí y espero hasta que él regresara.

- Aquí están –

Declaró el príncipe y vio que Victoria estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón y seguía temblando, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cobijó con las frazadas. Ella abrió sus ojos y alargó una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

- Gracias príncipe.

Harry le sonrió y tomó su mano besándole la palma.

- Discúlpame por haberte dicho aquellas palabras tan duras en el auto – añadió la duquesa – Hermione fue afortunada al tener tú amor y es seguro que esté en el cielo cuidando de ti.

- No digas nada Victoria – acariciando su mano – Tienes que calentarte para que no te enfermes.

- ¿Podrías abrazarme?

Victoria se asombró al escucharse así misma pidiendo un abrazo al príncipe, tenía mucho frió y al sentir la mano de Harry acariciar la suya la hizo sentirse bien. Ella sabía que eso no estaba en el plan, pero esa noche podría hacer una excepción y dejar que el príncipe se acercara un poco más a ella y su vacio corazón.

- Por supuesto.

Harry se sentó al lado de Victoria y la atrajo delicadamente hacia su pecho, la arropó con las mantas y comenzó a acariciar su cabello que aún estaba húmedo.

- Eres tan cálido.

Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir la caricia, se aferró más al cuerpo del príncipe y deseo por solo un momento que siempre se quedaran así.

- Tú eres hermosa.

Victoria se incorporó al escuchar las palabras del príncipe y su mirada se cruzó con las orbes esmeraldas que la observaban con devoción, jamás la había mirado de aquella manera, aunque una extraña nostalgia invadió su corazón.

- Jamás pensé que volvería a sentir por alguien la emoción de sentirla en mis brazos – acariciando su mejilla – Pero tú has revolucionado todo lo que en un momento me plantee al perderla.

- Tú aún la amas.

- Es cierto – corroboró Harry – Pero creo…no, estoy seguro de que en estos momentos mi amor es para ti.

Victoria abrió los ojos sorprendida y Harry sin esperar un minuto para que ella ordenara sus ideas y recobrara el sentido de la venganza hacia él, la beso.

Ella lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos al sentir los suaves labios del príncipe sobre los suyos, y se incorporó logrando entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello del príncipe.

Las frazadas cayeron al suelo, en el momento en que el beso delicado se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado, y el príncipe quería sentirla un poco más cerca, por lo cual ella se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Harry lentamente se fue separando de ella al sentir que el aire era necesario para ambos y sonrió al observar el hermoso rostro de Victoria que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

La observó en silencio y sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y la camisa que le había prestado se había pegado al cuerpo de ella, dejando traslucir dos firmes pechos frente a él.

Victoria abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la mirada y sonrojo del príncipe, sonrió al lograr que él la mirara a los ojos y no a otro _lugar _de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento – añadió Harry sintiéndose descubierto – Yo…

Pero él no pudo terminar de hablar porque sus labios fueron capturados por los de Victoria, y esta vez él no se pudo contener, sus manos fueron más hábiles esta vez y al no sentir resistencia por parte de ella, la camisa se perdió junto a las frazadas que yacían en el suelo.

Victoria antes de perder la razón por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, recordó las palabras de su abuelo: _Debe morir, debes matarlo_. Y su corazón se estrujó, pero decidió que esa noche, solo esa noche se entregaría a aquel hombre que por primera vez en su vida la hizo sentir especial y sobretodo amada.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, ¡buenas! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado con el tiempo justo, acabo de terminar mi carrera en la universidad completamente, y ahora voy por mi título, y para sumarle mi trabajo absorbe mi tiempo. Pero bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo.**

**Ya estamos llegando al final, ya que esta historia no tendrá tantos capítulos como Príncipe Harry, unos tres a cuatro capítulos más y el desenlace final llegará.**

**¿Victoria, Elizabeth? , ¿Quién es Hermione?, ¿Ya lo descubrieron?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, aunque lo sentí un poco flojo en algunas partes.**

**Dejen reviews, me hace feliz saber que aún siguen la historia :).  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi**


	11. Por un bien mayor

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 10: Por un bien ****mayor.**

Los rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana de la habitación, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo cual la luz dio directamente hacia el rostro apacible del príncipe Harry, quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos color esmeralda.

Se quedó contemplando durante varios minutos el cielo raso del techo de su habitación, se frotó los ojos y sin más se levantó de la cama. Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y volvió revisar si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje, pero al igual que hace tres semanas…_No había nada._

Recordó que ese día era sábado y solo tenía que ir al parlamento hasta el medio día, por lo que ese día, _iría a buscarla_. No sabía porque ella no respondía sus llamadas, porque no respondía los infinitos e-mails que le había enviado. Al principio pensó que se debía a que quizás estuviera ocupada, pero después de tres semanas, daba por hecho que no era eso. Respetó lo que en la nota que ella le dejó después de aquella noche, en la cual le pedía que no la buscara, que ella lo llamaría, pero eso no ocurrió, nunca le llamó.

Harry se miró en el espejo del baño y sonrió con ironía y frustración. ¿Acaso ya se había enamorado de Victoria?, ¿Acaso su corazón había sido capaz de sentir aquel sentimiento que perdió cuando Hermione murió?

El acostarse con Victoria aquella noche, fue el detonante para que se diera cuenta que el sentimiento que estaba teniendo no era solo un gusto, sino que había ilusión, había algo parecido al amor en él.

Quiso compartir con ella lo que le estaba pasando, pero ella había desaparecido, no la había vuelto a ver, se le ocurrió ir a buscarla, pero un viaje que tenía que realizar junto a su padre fuera de Londres, lo detuvo y recién después de tantos días lejos, él había regresado. Realizó muchas llamadas, escribió tantos mensajes de texto, e-mails que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Pero Victoria no respondió ninguno.

Así que aquel día, él la buscaría, necesitaba respuestas y sobretodo necesitaba verla, aunque sea una vez más.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

**- **¿Victoria?

Elizabeth Riddle había ingresado a la habitación de su hermana y la encontró sentada en un rincón de la amplia habitación, abrazando sus piernas. Ella se acercó con su silla de ruedas hasta Victoria quien no se inmutó por su presencia.

- Victoria, James quiere verte, pero no se atreve a entrar a tú habitación, está preocupado, al igual que yo – colocando una mano en su hombro - ¿Qué te sucede?

Victoria no dijo nada, tan solo se puso de pie y caminó hasta el balcón de la habitación, sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro.

- Cuando estés lista para decirme que sucede, solo búscame, yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró al salir Elizabeth. Victoria comenzó a presionar sus puños y un sollozo salió de su boca. Sintió las ganas de gritar, pero lo único que pudo hacer es caer de rodillas al suelo y tocarse el pecho con sus manos. Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, bañando su níveo rostro.

Segundos después, la migraña que siempre sentía volvió a apoderarse de ella, pero como desde hacía tres semanas, no tomaría ninguna pastilla. Prefería morir de dolor que tomar esas pastillas.

- Te odio, te odio.

Fue el susurro que salió de sus labios al sentir aquella punzada de dolor en su cabeza y un recuerdo nuevo se colaba en su mente, nuevas lágrimas caían dolorosamente de sus ojos y no escuchó en qué momento aquella persona ingresó a su habitación. Solo se percató de su presencia, al sentir el abrazo protector al cual ella cada tarde se aferraba.

- Tranquila…

Al escuchar aquella voz, levantó la mirada y preguntó con mucho rencor en la voz.

- ¿Por qué la familia real hizo eso? , ¡Por qué!

Pero aquella persona que la abrazaba no contestó, sino la voz de otro hombre le respondió.

- Porque te odian, y así como ellos te hicieron eso, tú debes de matar al heredero.

Victoria se puso de pie con dificultad y corrió hacia su abuelo, y lo abrazó.

- Él sufrirá… - llorando desconsoladamente – Lo mataré, así como él los mató a ellos.

Regulus Black observó la sonrisa siniestra que Tom Riddle llevaba, fingiendo consolar a Victoria.

Todo frente a sus ojos se estaba desencadenando tal como el duque de Devonshire supuso. Se sentía tan impotente, por ver como ella era manipulada, si tan solo pudiera decir la verdad.

Pero no podía, todo se sabría cuando el príncipe estuviera a punto de morir.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Elizabeth agradeció a la servidumbre del palacio de Buckingham por anunciar su llegada con absoluta discreción. Durante algunos minutos esperó la llegada de la persona que había ido a ver, y al escuchar sus pasos sonrió.

- ¡Eli!

- Harry, un gusto volver a verte.

Harry había llegado del parlamento y su idea de ir a ver a Victoria había sido su prioridad, pero al enterarse por su consejero real, que Elizabeth Riddle estaba en el palacio, decidió verla a ella primero.

Ingresó al salón de música en silencio y la observó durante unos minutos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sonrió al verla tan radiante y no supo descifrar porque su corazón se emocionó al saber que ella había ido a verlo.

Exclamó su nombre y se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo que toda la preocupación se iba al instante.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte Elizabeth.

Ella le sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín, al recordar uno de aquellos tantos sueños que había tenido últimamente, no sabía cómo, pero quizás, Harry era el hombre que en las sombras le decía que la amaba.

Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y no podía ver a las personas que estaban en ellos, pero si los escuchaba, quizás era Harry y si eso era así, ella evitaría que Victoria y su abuelo dañaran a la persona de la cual al parecer se estaba comenzando a enamorar.

Ella lo salvaría y también salvaría a James, seguiría fingiendo su invalidez, seguiría fingiendo que no tenía aquellos sueños, y cuando llegara el momento, ella lo salvaría.

Por eso lo alejaría de Victoria, lucharía por qué Harry se interesara en ella nuevamente y así él no sufriría más.

Su corazón le decía que así no fuera él, el hombre que le decía que la amaba en sus sueños, no importaba mucho. Porque Harry era él hombre del cual en el presente se estaba enamorando y eso era lo único que interesaba.

- Victoria me dio esto para ti.

Harry observó la carta que Elizabeth tenía en sus manos y con algo de ansiedad la cogió.

Elizabeth se apartó con su silla de ruedas hacia el piano que había en la habitación, y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, a medida que el príncipe habría la carta. Aquella carta que la duquesa de Devonshire le encargara entregar, con una sonrisa siniestra pintada en los labios y diciéndole que jugaría un poco más con él, antes de destruirlo totalmente.

El príncipe al leer aquella frase en aquel papel sintió algo parecido a la pena, algo parecido a la tristeza, pero esbozó una sonrisa antes de leer en voz alta lo que había escrito allí.

"_**Somos de mundos diferentes"**_

_**V.R**_

Elizabeth dejó de tocar el piano al ver como Harry comenzaba a reír sin parar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Es… - él seguía riendo – No me siento bien, es más – riéndose más fuerte – me duele reconocer que fui el único que siento algo más, pero ella, es tan directa, que su frase te dice todo…

- Lo siento.

- Me rio – sonriendo – Porque he llorado tanto durante mucho tiempo que no tengo más lágrimas, solo puedo reír ahora y sentirme como un estúpido.

- No eres estúpido.

- Porque soy un estúpido, creí que había encontrado a alguien a quien podía llegar a amar, pero no tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos, porque soy un estúpido solo puedo reír.

Elizabeth lo observó y sin más lo abrazó.

Harry cerró sus ojos y se aferró a aquel abrazo, sentía tanta paz en sus brazos y sin más susurró.

- Porque soy un estúpido…no me enamoré de ti.

- No eres estúpido Harry – separándose y mirándolo – Y aún puedes enamorarte de mí.

Harry observó a Elizabeth y le sonrió, ella se mordió el labio inferior y él príncipe recordó a Hermione. Si tan solo ella estuviera con él, todo sería tan diferente.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- ¡Maldición!

Luna Lovegood escuchó como su esposo resoplaba molesto y lanzaba a la mesa por enésima vez su celular. Se acercó hacia él y delicadamente tomó su mano.

- ¿Qué sucede?, llevas más de una hora con esos ánimos.

Ronald Weasley alzó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente, lo cual causó una mirada de confusión en su esposa.

- Es Ginny.

- Ron, ya te dije que Ginny es bastante grandecita para saber con quién se va de viaje, además sabes que Draco a pesar de que tú y él no se lleven nada bien, ama a tú hermana.

Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, se desordenó el cabello y volvió a suspirar, causando la exasperación de Luna.

- Ronald, ya basta – cruzándose de brazos – Pensé que tus celos de hermano ya estaban curados.

- No son mis celos – respondió, ganándose la mirada incrédula de su esposa – Está bien, tienen algo que ver, pero…

Luna vio como la mirada de su esposo se tornaba preocupada.

- Se que Ginny se sabe cuidar y aunque aún discuto por ella, porque soy muy sobreprotector – desordenando su cabello nuevamente – Ella siempre contesta su móvil, aunque sea para gritarme que la deje tranquila.

- Pero… - añadió Luna acercándose a Ron.

- Pero no logro comunicarme con ella – cogiendo su celular y marcando – Escucha.

Ron puso en altavoz el móvil y antes de que comenzara a timbrar, pasó inmediatamente a la casilla de voz: _**Lo sentimos el número al cual desea acceder, está fuera de línea, inténtelo más tarde.**_

- Hace dos semanas que no contesta, Luna – dejando el celular en la mesa – Y tampoco contesta el hurón.

Luna lo miró sorprendida y sacando su propio celular marcó al móvil de Draco Malfoy y solo la casilla de voz respondía.

- Quizás, perdieron el móvil – añadió Luna tratando de sonar convincente para calmar a Ron – Ya sabes que ambos hacen lo que se les da la gana y esta vez seguro decidieron estar incomunicados.

- Eso ni tú misma te lo crees, amor mío – respondió mirándola – A pesar de que no me lleve bien con el rubio teñido, él es bastante responsable y jamás dejaría que me preocupara por mi hermana – sentándose en el sofá – Desde que mis padres murieron, Malfoy supo que yo protegería a Ginny, y por ello cada vez que ella me colgaba el teléfono, él me enviaba un mensaje de texto todas las noches para decirme que ella estaba bien.

Luna se quedó asombrada al escuchar lo que su esposo le estaba contando, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Draco hiciera eso, era como un acuerdo silencioso entre Ron y él, en el cual ambos cuidarían de Ginny.

- Por eso estoy preocupado Luna – suspirando – No sé qué haré si algo les ha pasado.

La mujer de cabellos dorados, volvió a asombrarse al escuchar a su esposo hablar en plural, Ron estaba preocupado no solo por Ginny sino por Draco también.

- Tranquilo, si dentro de unos días más ellos no se comunican, personalmente iremos a buscarlos – abrazándolo – Y cuando los encontremos les daremos un sermón que nunca olvidarán ese par.

- Solo esperaré unos días más, si antes del cumpleaños de Harry no aparecen, quiere decir que algo les ha pasado, sabes que Ginny jamás faltaría al cumpleaños del príncipe.

Luna tan solo asintió y abrazó más a su esposo, tratando de calmarlo y asegurarle que Ginny estaba bien, aunque ahora a ella también la preocupación la estaba torturando.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black caminaba por los corredores del palacio de Buckingham, había quedado con James y Remus en tomar un par de copas en el despacho del Rey, para despejarse después de una semana agotadora de trabajo.

En el ala oeste quedaba el despacho, por lo cual debía dar la vuelta en ese pasillo, pero no lo hizo, porque vio a su ahijado sentado en el alfeizar de uno de los grandes ventanales, observó que estaba ensimismado y decidió asustarlo.

En eso estaba, acercándose sigilosamente, ya estaba detrás de Harry, pero su ahijado sin darse cuenta de su presencia, sacó de su bolsillo un papel algo arrugado y lo estiró.

Sirius pudo visualizar una letra estilizada y la frase que había en esa hoja, lo desconcertó.

"_**Somos de mundos diferentes"**_

_**V.R**_

_¿"V.R"? _Se preguntó mentalmente y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era la mujer que había sido tan cruel al decirle eso a su ahijado.

Harry sonrió al ver el reflejo en la ventana de su padrino entrecerrando los ojos, se había sobresaltado al darse cuenta que estaba detrás de él, pero al parecer había quedado desconcertado por haber leído aquella frase que Victoria le escribió.

- Me ha rechazado – mirando a Sirius – Si eso es lo que quieres descifrar.

Sirius se sobresaltó al verse descubierto y sin más sonrió, al parecer el que iba a sorprender, resultó sorprendido.

- ¿Y tú te sientes bien con eso?

- La verdad no – quitándose las gafas – Pero no puedo hacer más, padrino.

El conde Black volvió a fruncir el seño al escuchar las frías palabras que dijo su ahijado, que él recordara Harry no era así.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Seguir, solo seguir – mirando la luna a través de la ventana – Hermione estaría contenta conmigo si no me dejo vencer por estas cosas.

- Harry, no quiero sonar duro, pero tú debes seguir adelante por ti mismo, Hermione…ella ya no está aquí.

- Padrino, yo solo sigo en este mundo por un solo motivo – poniéndose de pie – Porque al parecer aún no es hora de morirme, como debió pasar hace diez años atrás.

Sirius iba a refutar, pero Harry fue más rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, el príncipe lo había dejado solo en ese pasillo.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

El viento chocaba contra su rostro, se sentía tan liberado yendo a esa velocidad en su motocicleta. Hacia bastantes meses atrás había dejado abandonada su costumbre de liberar sus tensiones de esa manera. Pero hoy necesitaba con urgencia hacer eso.

Menos mal su madre había salido del palacio y no se había enterado de que nuevamente había sacado la moto que ella tanto detestaba, no quería preocuparla, mucho menos con su hermano o hermana en camino.

Sonrió al darse cuenta nuevamente que dentro de unos meses un nuevo ser iba a ver este mundo y el pasaría a ser el hermano mayor de esa criatura. Tendría que cuidarlo y darle un buen ejemplo. Pero sobretodo, evitar que sufra tanto como él lo había hecho.

Llegó rápidamente al lugar que tanta paz le brindaba, era de noche, quizás las nueve o diez de la noche, realmente no lo sabía. Harry bajó de la moto, se sacó el casco y caminó hacia el mirador que había construido cerca del acantilado blanco de Dover, la noche estaba libre de las nubes y muchas estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

La brisa del mar hizo que Harry aspirara el aire hasta sentirse relajado. Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar un par de pasos que se acercaban a él. El aire se llenó del exquisito olor del perfume que ahora reconocía y sin necesidad de voltear supo que ella ya estaba a su lado.

- Gracias por enviar la nota con Elizabeth – mirando fijamente el cielo – Ahora entiendo tú decisión.

El silencio fue la única respuesta a lo dicho por el príncipe quien después de unos momentos en silencio continuó hablando.

- Realmente no me esperaba aquella frase, fue bastante directa y cortaste de raíz todas las recientes ilusiones que comenzaba a tener, pero de cierta manera te lo agradezco, así puedo dejar de insistir en contactarte o hablarte de otras cosas que no sean íntegramente necesarias – suspirando – Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Victoria y lamento lo sucedido.

Victoria Riddle, miró a Harry quien tan solo observaba el cielo. Ella había sido citada por él mediante una nota que le envió con Elizabeth. Su único objetivo ahora era hacer creer a todos que ella estaba del lado de Tom Riddle, ella llevaría todo hasta el límite y luego por fin podría descansar de toda aquella mentira.

Escuchar las palabras que Harry le decía, fueron como puñaladas dolorosas, pero ahora ella no podía hacer más. Elizabeth debía de resultar ser la única que salvara a Harry, ella seguiría fingiendo el odio hacia la familia real, debía seguir utilizando aquella máscara de frialdad, aunque por dentro ella se estuviera destruyendo lentamente.

Sus recuerdos, sus memorias perdidas poco a poco habían regresado. Desde aquella noche que estuvo junto a Harry, una a una sus memorias regresaban. Durante el tiempo que no vio al príncipe le sirvió para poder entender que aquello que veía en sueños era lo que realmente ella había vivido.

Pero cuando entendió todo, supo que debía salvar a Harry, ella se hundiría, ella pagaría en carne propia todo lo que su abuelo, Tom Riddle, estaba haciendo.

¿Sacrificio?, se preguntó a sí misma y la respuesta la obtuvo inmediatamente: Si sacrificio, por él y por todas las personas que debían de dejar de sufrir por el odio de su abuelo.

El hijo de su hermana gemela, James, debía vivir feliz y mirando a Harry, sabía que él le daría esa felicidad a Elizabeth junto al pequeño James.

Toda la maldad que su abuelo había sembrado, todo el dolor que le había causado a Harry al haber alejado a Hermione Granger de su lado, al haber hecho pasar a esa muchacha por muerta. Ella revelaría toda la verdad, no permitiría que todo eso siguiera.

_Hermione Granger_, ella regresaría y haría feliz a Harry, se dijo así misma. Todo ese círculo terminaría, todo, a pesar de que ella desapareciera en el proceso.

- Harry…

El príncipe volteó a observar a Victoria al escuchar su voz, puso vislumbrar que estaba tan bonita, su rostro níveo y su cabello atado en una coleta improvisada. Todo en ella era perfecto y le dolió saber que ella jamás sería para él.

- Dime – respondió el príncipe.

- Recuerda que todo tiene una razón – mirando el mar frente a ella - Cuando un recuerdo se va, el alma nos abandona.

Él la contempló sin entender.

- Voy a marcharme Harry, pero iré a tú fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Te marchas?

- Si, es hora de que me vaya Harry – mirándolo – Pero iré a tú fiesta, iré y bailaremos juntos y al final de la noche me marcharé.

- ¿Esto es una despedida?

- Así es Harry, es una despedida.

Harry la miró sin poder asimilar aquello. ¿Iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños?, a él no le importaba aquello, solo quería que ella se quedara, pero no tenía el derecho de decirle nada, ella no sentía más nada por él y era hora de dejarla ir, aunque él sintiera que la amaba.

- Entonces te espero la próxima semana en el palacio, Victoria.

- Estaré ahí Harry.

Dicho esto Victoria Riddle, dejó a Harry solo en aquel mirador.

_¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo? Es como si fuera a ocurrirle algo… Pero lo que más temo es que en este momento ella esté en peligro y quizás yo no lo sepa._

___Eso lo pensó por un _momento y volteó para observar como Victoria subía a su auto y se alejaba de allí, dejándolo solo.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Victoria

La duquesa de Devonshire ingresó al despacho de la mansión Riddle en donde se encontraba su abuelo sentado y junto a él Regulus Black.

- ¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó Tom Riddle.

Victoria sonrió de manera frívola y asintió.

- Ya está dentro abuelo, él irá tras de mí el día de su cumpleaños y ahí es cuando lo atraparemos.

- Estoy tan contento de saber que has construido una excelente telaraña Victoria – sonriendo con malicia – Tan inocente y tan estúpido resultó ser este heredero.

- Abuelo, iré a descansar.

- Ve, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Victoria salió del despacho y dejó de sonreír de aquella manera. Suspiró pesadamente y subió hacia la habitación de su hermana gemela, quien estaba sentada frente a su tocador.

_Es hora de iniciar todo._

Se dijo así misma Victoria y se acercó hacia Elizabeth quien le sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien, Victoria? – preguntó Elizabeth dejando de peinarse.

- Elizabeth, ¿aún tienes esos sueños borrosos cada noche?

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Elizabeth, quien creía que había podido ocultar que ella había estado soñando con cosas que no podía recordar del todo.

- Se que aún los tienes – tomando las manos de su hermana – Lo que voy a decirte tiene que quedar entre nosotras dos y vas a tener que seguir fingiendo que no sabes nada si quieres salvarlo a él.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Elizabeth… - bajando la voz – Tú verdadero nombre es…

Victoria se mordió el labio inferior y tomando valor, miró a su gemela y le dijo:

- Tú verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos asombrada y vio como su hermana sacaba de su bolsa una foto y se la entregaba.

- Y eras la novia del príncipe de Inglaterra – tratando de evitar sus ganas de llorar – Eras la novia de Harry Potter.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Bueno, hoy no tengo muchos comentarios. **

**Les dedico el capitulo a las personas que aún leen esta historia y pues ahora solo faltan como tres capítulos para que acabe.**

**¿Ahora qué pasará? **

**Saludos**

**Usagi Potter**


	12. La Sombra de un amor

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 11: La so****mbra de un Amor**

_- ¿Por qué haces esto Victoria?_

_- Porque tengo que salvarlo – bajando la mirada – Porque lo amo._

_- Pero ella y el niño…_

_- Sabes que cuando todo esto acabe yo desapareceré y sé que tú por ella también._

_- Tienes razón, pero ella no es…_

_- Lo es Regulus, lo es – cerrando los ojos – Los tres se salvaran y toda esta mentira se acabará._

_- ¿Con otra mentira más? Esa es tú manera de acabar todo ¿Victoria?_

_Victoria que estaba sentada en su cama terminando de ponerse su vestido de gala, se puso de pie y encaró a Regulus Black._

_- Ahora ya no es una mentira, es una realidad – mirándose al espejo – en la cual todos se olvidaran del sufrimiento._

- ¿Y tú propio sufrimiento Victoria?

Pensó Regulus Black, quien había estado recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Victoria Riddle en la mansión. Al ver el rostro decidido de la gemela de Elizabeth, al verla decidida a hacer todo lo posible por parar todo lo que su abuelo había iniciado, fue para él el empujón que necesitaba para el también reaccionar y ayudarla.

- ¿Sirius?

Mientras manejaba su auto hacia el aeropuerto, había marcado aquel número de celular de la persona que era la única que podía ayudarlo. Tom Riddle estaba demasiado ocupado en darle el último toque a su plan que no se percató de su desaparición.

- _Si soy yo, ¿quién habla?_

Regulus tomó aire al escuchar la voz grave de su hermano y oyó bastante ruido, seguramente la fiesta de cumpleaños estaba en su apogeo, Victoria en esos momentos debía estar dando rienda suelta a todo el plan, ella lo seguiría al pie de la letra y lo cambiaría solo antes de que el príncipe estuviera a punto de morir.

- _Voy a colgar si no me dice quien es._

El hermano menor de Sirius sonrió al escuchar la voz algo molesta de su hermano y comenzó a reír. Su interlocutor al escuchar aquella risa le respondió:

- ¿_Regulus?_

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Hijo, ¿Te sientes bien?

Lily Potter había ingresado a la habitación de su hijo mayor, quien estaba sentado frente a su ventana en penumbras.

Desde hacia una hora la fiesta por el cumpleaños del príncipe se había dado inicio, Harry había sonreído al ver a todos reunidos celebrando con él ese día, agradeció e instó a todos a empezar la fiesta. Y luego de aquello desapareció.

Su madre después de un rato, decidió que era hora de ver que le ocurría a su hijo y porque había dejado a los invitados esperando que regresara a la fiesta.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza mamá, solo es eso.

Ella se acercó y se sentó al lado del príncipe, quien tenía en sus manos una pulsera color plata en sus manos.

- ¿Recordabas a Hermione?

Harry sonrió al escuchar a su madre y sin más se recostó sobre el regazo de Lily quien comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su hijo.

- Solo un poco mamá, la verdad que siento que estoy confundido.

- ¿Es por las gemelas? – cuestiono Lily.

- En parte, ambas me confunden – jugando con la pulsera – Con Elizabeth siento que puedo vivir en paz, ella es cálida, pero Victoria ha podido mover aquellos sentimientos que pensé que no existían más en mí, pero no soy correspondido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no eres correspondido?

- Me lo ha dicho, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no es cierto, que ella siente lo mismo y no quiero dejarla ir.

- Hijo, solo díselo, dile que no quieres que se vaya de tú lado.

Harry tan solo cerró los ojos y suspiró abrazando por la cintura a su madre, realmente quería quedarse así y olvidarse de que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Victoria y no de Elizabeth, a quien quería mucho pero no la amaba.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

_- Tú verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger._

_- Y eras la novia del príncipe de Inglaterra_

_- Eras la novia de Harry Potter._

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el salón principal de la mansión Riddle, esa noche era en la cual todo el plan de su abuelo se llevaría a cabo y ella se debía quedar en la mansión para no estropear el "plan", esas fueron las palabras textuales de Tom Riddle.

_Una nieta inútil e inválida no me sirve._

Suspiró y se puso de pie, ella hace varias semanas atrás había vuelto a caminar y la única que lo sabía era Victoria. Su querida hermana Victoria.

Ella la llamaría para decirle que era la hora de irse, la hora para acabar con la mentira que su abuelo había construido sobre la desgracia de las dos gemelas Riddle.

Realmente aún tenía aquellos sueños borrosos, aún veía a dos mujeres de rizos castaños tendidas en la carretera llenas de sangre, aún no identificaba con claridad a aquel hombre que le hablaba en sueños y le decía que la amaba.

Victoria, le había contado todo lo que ella sabía sobre el plan de Tom Riddle, todo sobre su vida y porque había estado ayudando al abuelo, y también le contó sobre su vida como Hermione Granger, su verdadera vida.

Elizabeth sacó una foto de su bolsillo y vislumbró a una muchacha de diecisiete años, de rizos castaños sonriendo junto a un Harry de diecisiete años quien le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Sonrió, esa había sido su verdadera vida y ella no lo recordaba. En sus sueños solo ella podía ver a otra mujer igual a ella tendida en una cama de hospital llena de vendajes y conectada a varios aparatos que la ayudaban a mantenerse con vida. Pero de acuerdo a lo que Victoria le había dicho, ella, es decir Hermione Granger había sido raptada por Tom Riddle momentos antes de que el avión despegara del aeropuerto de Londres y no recordaba nada porque tuvo un accidente aquel día y perdió la memoria.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar todo, era lo que día a día - después de que su hermana le contó parte de su verdadera vida - quería lograr. Pero no podía y solo tenía que esperar esa noche para poder salvar a Harry, para evitar que toda la venganza que su abuelo quería llevar a cabo contra la familia real se llevara a cabo.

James, en esos momentos dormía plácidamente, pero dentro de unas horas, ella tendría que despertarlo para ir al encuentro de Victoria y escapar de toda aquella mentira.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Alteza!

Todas las personas que habían acudido a la fiesta del príncipe heredero hicieron un brindis por Harry, quien ya había salido de su habitación junto a su madre para seguir siendo el anfitrión de aquella fiesta.

- Harry, vuelvo en un momento – dijo Lily a su hijo.

- Está bien madre.

Lily caminó hacia donde James se encontraba junto a Remus y la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un beso en la frente. Ella se había percatado que en aquella fiesta la mujer que ahora tenía a su hijo en aquella confusión había llegado y era mejor dejar al príncipe solo para que pudiera conversar con Victoria.

Se sorprendió al verla llegar vestida de distinta manera, no llevaba aquellos vestidos de gala tan fastuosos que siempre utilizaba y su cabello lacio ahora terminaba en delicados rizos. Se parecía tanto a Hermione, pensó la reina, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que solo por fuera era tan parecida al igual que su hermana gemela. Ninguna podría ser Hermione, ninguna.

Harry caminó saludando a sus invitados y se acercó hacia uno de los ventanales, la luna que había estado alumbrando la noche había sido tapada por unas nubes.

- Es una pena que no haya luna esta noche.

El príncipe volteó y a su lado estaba Victoria, se sorprendió al verla vestida con aquel vestido color cielo y su cabello suelto que terminaba en rizos.

_Está tan bonita y perfecta._ Pensó con tristeza Harry.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

- Te dije que vendría y bailaríamos.

- No soy un buen bailarín.

- Yo tampoco, pero es mi manera de despedirme de ti, Harry.

Harry la miró a los ojos y extendió su mano para poder bailar con ella. Victoria sonrió y tomó la mano del príncipe, quien la dirigió a la pista de baile.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta la multitud los había dejado solos en la pista y la orquesta que tocaba la música comenzó a tocar una melodía que hizo que Harry no comenzara a bailar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Victoria al ver a Harry paralizado.

- Yo…

La melodía era la última que había bailado con Hermione aquella vez en su habitación, la última noche en la cual ella estuvo a su lado.

Harry quería retroceder, pero sintió la delicada mano de Victoria sobre la suya y enfocó su vista en los ojos de la duquesa quien le sonrió.

- Tú puedes bailar Harry, yo se que puedes bailar.

- Victoria…

- Solo sígueme, solo eso.

Victoria comenzó a bailar junto a Harry quien al observarla sonreír se quedó atrapado en aquellos ojos azules. Se dio cuenta que ambos bailaban y por fin después de tantos años, pudo volver a bailar aquella melodía que siempre le trajo tristezas.

Ella, solo ella había podido lograr que él saliera de aquella oscuridad en la cual se confinó durante tantos años. Solo Victoria pudo hacerlo, por lo cual con la emoción que sentía se aferró más a la delicada cintura y enterró su rostro en los cabellos negros de la duquesa.

- Harry…

Él se separó un poco de ella y la observó, esperando lo que le iba a decir.

- Es hora de que me vaya.

- No lo hagas – contestó el príncipe sin soltarla y sin dejar de bailar.

- Es necesario, fue un gusto conocerte.

- Por favor, no dejes que la oscuridad me atrape nuevamente.

- Tú luz, tú amor, es demasiado para mí – separándose delicadamente – Yo ya no puedo ser feliz – dándole un beso en la mejilla – Cuídate mucho.

La melodía terminó y el salón se lleno de aplausos, Victoria le sonrió y sin más se alejó de él, dejándolo en medio de aquel salón de baile, donde las personas contagiadas por aquella bonita escena comenzaron a bailar.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

_El vuelo a Escocia dura una hora y media…_

- Y bien, ya estoy contigo en este avión – cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

_Pasajeros abróchense los cinturones, el avión va a despegar._

- Regulus, ¿qué pasa?

Sirius sintió que el avión comenzó a despegar y su hermano aún tenía la boca cerrada, él iba a refutar pero no pudo hacerlo al ver que Regulus sacaba un sobre y se lo extendía.

- Con esto entenderás todo.

El conde Black, tomó el sobre y lo abrió, sacó lentamente unos papeles y también al parecer había fotos. Cogió la primera y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley fueron lastimados por el líder de la conspiración que existe desde hace varios años atrás.

- Pero qué carajo…

Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en esas fotos Draco estaba tendido en una cama al parecer de un hospital y estaba conectado a una máquina y Ginny junto a él.

- Estamos yendo a sacarlos de ahí, porque esta noche todo comenzará.

Regulus miró a su hermano quien cogió la última foto, la cual era más antigua de todas y en un acto reflejo por la sorpresa soltó todos los papeles y su mano tembló al contacto con aquella foto.

- Si, Sirius, la mujer que vez en esa foto es Hermione Granger y la persona que la capturó en ese entonces fui yo.

En la foto Hermione estaba tendida en la cama de un hospital y al igual que Draco, ella estaba conectada a varias máquinas que la mantenían con vida.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Harry vio como Victoria desaparecía en por la puerta principal del palacio de Buckingham, caminó lentamente hacia la salida ante la mirada de sus padres.

_Déjala ir._

Le decía su razón, por lo cual al llegar al umbral de la puerta y sin siquiera hacer caso a las reverencias de las personas que estaban ahí, observó a Victoria subir a una limosina.

_Déjala ir._

Pero su corazón y los sentimientos que ya habían nacido en él no hicieron caso, escuchó la voz de su madre, pero lo obvio y sin más comenzó a correr tras la limosina que ahora salía del palacio.

- ¡Victoria!

Dentro de la limosina, Victoria Riddle suspiró al ver a Harry por la ventana.

_No debes de venir, no lo hagas._

- Acelera por favor.

Le pidió a su chofer, quien acató la orden de la duquesa. Harry aún corría pero sintió alivio al ver que él se quedaba atrás.

En ese momento sonó su celular y al ver el número supo que debía de seguir el camino que ya había trazado. Harry debía volver hacer feliz junto a Hermione Granger y ella estaba de más en esa historia.

_- Victoria, ahora tráelo hacia aquí._

La voz siniestra de Tom Riddle sonó en el auricular de su móvil y luego colgó. Victoria volteó hacia la pista y supo que él la estaba siguiendo, sonrió con tristeza al verlo en aquella motocicleta, realmente Harry seguía siendo tan impulsivo.

La limosina ya había tomado el camino por el cual debía ir para poder así evitar que la seguridad real intervenga en lo que iba a suceder.

- Deténgase por favor.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Lily tranquila, él estará bien.

James estaba al lado de Lily en uno de los despachos del palacio. Le dolía ver a su hijo tan triste y esperaba que esa muchacha entendiera que él la amaba.

- Nunca lo había visto con esa expresión – comentó Ronald sentado frente a la reina.

- Es cierto, Harry ha salido de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba y ahora se aferra a ella para evitar caer nuevamente – respondió Luna.

Lily tan solo asintió, pero ella no se había puesto mal solo por eso, sino que algo en su corazón al ver a Harry salir corriendo y posteriormente coger su motocicleta e ir tras esa muchacha, hizo que se alertara, fue como ver partir a su hijo para no volver nunca.

- Lily – Remus ingresó a la habitación – Ten, toma este té, te hará bien.

- Gracias.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por el sonido del celular de James Potter, quien lo sacó y esbozo una sonrisa al leer el nombre de su mejor amigo.

- Hey Sirius, se supone que ya deberías estar aquí.

Pero su interlocutor al parecer estaba en un lugar difícil porque no se le oía bien.

- No te entiendo Sirius – mirando a todos – Te pondré en altavoz para que así alguno de nosotros entienda lo que dices.

James tomó su celular y lo colocó encima de su escritorio poniéndolo en altavoz.

- Listo Sirius, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Todos escucharon el sonido de interferencia, al parecer Sirius estaba hablando de un lugar bastante alejado.

_Donde está Harry, necesito hablar con él, he estado llamándolo a su celular y no contesta._

- Pues Harry se ha ido Sirius, no está en estos momentos en el palacio.

_¡Demonios!_

- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? – preguntó Lily presintiendo que algo estaba mal.

_Chicos, Harry tiene que alejarse de Victoria Riddle, es más de toda esa maldita familia._

_¡Sirius eso no fue lo que dije!_

_¡Cállate Regulus!_

- Sirius, dime de qué estás hablando ahora mismo – ordenó James viendo a Lily ponerse pálida.

_Lo que quiero decir, es que la familia Riddle es la causante de todo el dolor y la desgracia de Harry…_

_¡Sirius, te dije que no es así!_

_¡Hermione Granger no está muerta!, y Draco junto a Ginny lo descubrieron, pero ellos fueron…_

El sonido en el altavoz del celular de la llamada cortada sonó en toda la habitación y todos sintieron como si algo malo estuviera por suceder. James tomó el celular y volvió a marcar el número de Sirius, pero este sonaba fuera de servicio.

- Harry… - susurró Lily sintiéndose mal

- Mi hermana y Malfoy – susurró Ron mirando asustado a Luna.

- Hermione… - susurró Luna.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, la puerta del despacho se abrió e ingresaron Susan y Lorean bastante asustadas.

- El príncipe… - habló Susan alterada.

Lily se puso de pie y se acercó a las mujeres.

- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? – preguntó asustada.

- El ha sido raptado mi reina – continuó Lorean entregándole un sobre a James.

_**La hora de la muerte ha regresado familia real**_

_**Nos arrebataron el cielo**_

_**Y nosotros les quitaremos su dinastía**_

La nota que estaba en el sobre desconcertó a todos, pero al momento de sacar ese papel cayó al suelo una foto, Remus la tomó y su rostro palideció.

- Enséñame la foto – ordenó James.

A lo cual Remus la extendió y todos pudieron vislumbrar la desgracia que sin que se dieran cuenta se cernía sobre ellos.

Lily se desvaneció en brazos de James, quien sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Ron tomó la foto entre sus manos y escuchó a Luna sollozar a su lado al observarla.

En la foto Harry Potter estaba sentado en una silla, sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas y su rostro estaba ensangrentado, había sido golpeado con crueldad, una de las personas que estaba en la foto le había alzado el rostro para que observara algo, él tenía los ojos abiertos y lucían desenfocados, pero lo que todos distinguieron fueron las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

_**No pedimos ningún rescate**_

_**Nuestra gran satisfacción será **_

_**Entregar el cuerpo sin corazón de este ser**_

_**Que jamás volverá a salir de aquí.**_

Remus leyó lo que decía detrás de la foto y vio a sus dos mejores amigos, Lily desmayada y James con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Una hora antes de que todo aquello sucediera, Harry había seguido a Victoria, quien indicó a su chofer que se detuviera y ella bajó del auto.

Harry llegó y bajó de su motocicleta, acercándose hasta Victoria.

- No lo hagas, no te vayas.

- Hubiera sido mejor que no me siguieras – contestó la duquesa.

- Te lo dije una vez: Yo quiero que tú me arrastres contigo hasta el final.

- Harry…

El príncipe al ver la duda en el rostro de Victoria y se acercó hasta ella.

- Te amo Victoria, no me abandones en esta oscuridad.

Harry la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sintió algo diferente al hacerlo.

- Sigue a tú corazón Harry – susurró Victoria – Busca en tú corazón, yo cuidaré de ti.

El príncipe de separó de ella e iba a decirle algo más, pero sintió como ella lo empujaba.

- Eres realmente estúpido – sonrió ella con malicia – Sabes que no deberías confiar mucho en las personas.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Harry, Harry – caminando de un lado a otro – Realmente creíste que yo me enamoraría de alguien tan patético como tú. Sinceramente pensaste o te cruzó por la mente que alguien tan débil y que llora aún por la muerte de una estúpida muchachita ¿me podría gustar?

Harry se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras de Victoria.

- Eres un iluso príncipe Harry, que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que me acerqué a ti para poder vengar a mi familia, para poder destruirte por todo lo que tú querida familia real le hizo a la mía – sonriendo con crueldad – Tú querida madre y padre llorarán sobre tú tumba arrepentida por haber aceptado que mataran a mis padres – riendo – Ya me lo imagino, será tan divertido.

- No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo – contestó Harry al sentir que algo andaba mal.

- Sabes, fue tan divertido ver tú cara de dolor cuando te conocí – cruzándose de brazos – Sabía que te iba a recordar a esa muchachita que tanto quisiste, mi rostro es igual al de ella, también fue tan divertido verte llorar hace diez años atrás al aceptar que tú noviecita había muerto – riéndose – ¡Fue tan divertido!

_Corre Harry…_

En la mente de Victoria solo había esa frase, sabía que todo aquello debía de suceder, que ella debía de seguir lastimándolo, pero tenía pavor de lo que le iba a pasar a Harry.

_Si tan solo te fueras…_

- No te creo, no creo nada de lo que estas diciéndome.

- Lo sé, pero lo harás – sonriendo con crueldad – Pagarás todo lo que nos hicieron, lo que me hicieron.

Harry la miró aún sin entender, sin querer comprender todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero se alertó al ver a unos hombres acercarse a Victoria.

- Desde ahora ve despidiéndote de todo lo que te rodea Harry, porque tú vida está por acabar, maldito estúpido – riéndose – La sombra de tú absurdo amor te matará.

Lo que más le dolió a Harry en ese momento no fueron los golpes que aquellos hombres más fuertes que él, le estaban propinando, sino ver aquellos ojos del cual él estaba enamorado, mirándolos con odio y desprecio.

- Aún no lo maten, esto está por empezar.

Uno de los hombres tomó a Harry de la camisa y colocó un pañuelo en su rostro, aquel olor desagradable hizo que el príncipe se comenzara a desmayar y lo último que vio fueron los ojos marrones de aquella mujer que él amaba.

_Sus ojos no son azules, eso era lo diferente cuando la abrace…_

Subieron a otro auto a Harry y Victoria ingresó a la limosina.

- Ya sabes a donde ir – ordenó a su chofer.

_Soporta esto Harry, pronto volverás a ver a tú amada Hermione, ella te salvará y yo desapareceré._

Sin más Victoria tomó su móvil…

- Elizabeth, es hora de que regreses a ser Hermione Granger.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Hola, bueno supongo que se han de asombrar porque he actualizado demasiado rápido, jeje. Bueno los milagros existen, y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora solo faltan dos más, pero el siguiente lo estaré dentro de poco, será entre una o dos semanas.**

**Realmente no puedo decir nada sobre este capítulo ni los siguientes, solo que ya está por acabarse.**

**¿Odian a Victoria? ¿Elizabeth logrará salvar a Harry?**

**¿Draco y Ginny? **

**En fin, ahora si los dejo, espero sus reviews para saber sus teorías de que sigue a partir de aquí.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi Potter**


	13. La melodía del atardecer

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 12: ****La ****melodía** **del atardecer.**

Frío, en aquel lugar lúgubre hacía mucho frío, sus ojos le ardían y sus muñecas al igual que sus tobillos le dolían por las cuerdas que lo ataban. No tenía noción del tiempo, quizás ya habían pasado varias horas o tal vez días desde que estaba encerrado en aquel sótano.

Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, pero realmente ya no le provocaba dolor el lugar donde aquellos hombres lo habían golpeado.

_A fin de cuentas él ya estaba destruido_.

Pensó Harry Potter que estaba tirado en el frío suelo de aquel lugar donde había sido llevado, podía escuchar las gotas de agua cayendo de las cañerías, por lo cual podía suponer que se encontraba en un sótano.

Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, solo una tenue luz que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta hacia que su sombra se proyectara en el suelo.

Al parecer estaba solo, no había escuchado ningún tipo de movimiento fuera de esa habitación hacia bastante tiempo, cerró sus ojos y recordó la mirada de odio y resentimiento de aquella mujer que amaba.

_Victoria ¿Por qué?_

Susurró el príncipe tratando de entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó que la puerta de aquel sótano se abría.

- ¿Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí?

Un par de manos levantaron del suelo a Harry bruscamente y lo volvieron a sentar en la silla de la cual había caído.

- Príncipe Harry – haciendo una reverencia en son de burla – Un gusto tenerlo con nosotros.

Harry quien hace bastante tiempo había perdido sus lentes, entrecerró los ojos para visualizar quien era la persona que le estaba hablando.

- Tom… - hablando con dificultad – Riddle.

- Que feliz me siento de que me hayas reconocido, príncipe Harry – sonriendo con malicia – Veo que mi querida nieta hizo un buen trabajo.

El príncipe miró fijamente al duque de Devonshire y sintió mucha rabia en su interior.

- ¡Qué es lo que quiere de mí! – Exclamó Harry tratando de gritar - ¡Qué le hizo a Victoria!

Tom Riddle miró con odio al príncipe y les dijo a sus hombres:

- Tan mal educado, eso no puede ser posible –sonriendo – Creo que necesita que le recuerden que aquí no más que una rata la cual voy a aplastar.

Harry sintió como era golpeado nuevamente con saña, nuevamente se encontraba en el suelo recibiendo golpe tras golpe, hasta que escuchó el resonar de unos tacones y a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban perdiendo la batalla, él aún podía percibir el cálido olor de ella.

- Victoria – susurró apenas.

- Abuelo, ¿ya piensas matarlo? – Cruzándose de brazos – Pensé que yo iba hacerlo.

- Querida, te estábamos esperando – mirando a los hombres – Paren caballeros.

El príncipe respiro con dificultad al sentir que dejaban de golpearlo, se trato de incorporar pero no lo logro, sintió la cálida mano de Victoria en su cabello y fue halado para quedar frente a frente con ella.

- Príncipe – sonriendo con malicia – No tiene buena cara.

Él la miró y pudo vislumbrar que sus ojos eran azules como los más preciosos zafiros, no marrones como recordaba que los tenía hace unas horas.

- Bien mi querida nieta, tú serás la encargada de acabar con todo esto, tú le darás el tiro de gracias.

Victoria soltó a Harry y se incorporó quedando frente a su abuelo, él cual le sonreía con cinismo y le entregaba un arma color plata.

- No quiero ensuciarme mi traje, te esperaré en la planta alta.

- Si abuelo – mirando a los hombres – Lárguense ustedes también, quiero estar a solas con nuestro "querido invitado".

Los dos hombres salieron tras Tom Riddle y dejaron a Victoria sola con Harry, quien desde el suelo la miraba.

La duquesa de Devonshire caminó en silencio por toda la habitación y encendió una luz, que era bastante tenue. El príncipe quiso preguntarle tantas cosas, pero la risa de ella inundó el lugar, sus tacones resonaban por el lugar y en su mano derecha se encontraba el arma que su abuelo le había dado.

Después de unos minutos, dejó de caminar, se paró frente a Harry y se sentó cruzando las piernas cerca de él.

- Debe de dolerte mucho.

Fue lo primero que musito, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un cigarro y un encendedor y lo prendió.

- Nada como un buen cigarro, eso desde hace varios años me ha ayudado a liberarme.

Harry seguía tendido en el suelo y Victoria supo que no estaba desmayado, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban abiertos de par en par y ella sonrió.

- Te ayudaré a sentarte.

Victoria incorporó a Harry con algo de dificultad e hizo que él se quedara sentado frente a ella.

- Mucho mejor – fumando – Hoy ha sido un día bastante pesado, ¿no crees Harry?

El príncipe había mantenido la vista al suelo, pero levantó la mirada al escuchar que ella le preguntaba aquello.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – preguntó con dificultad enfocando su mirada hacia el rostro risueño de Victoria.

- Si – sonriéndole – Te mataré al igual que tus padres ordenaron que mataran a los míos, te mataré porque por tú culpa mi hermana y yo vivimos separadas durante mucho tiempo – viendo la cara de desconcierto de Harry – Tus padres y tus abuelos, aceptaron todo lo relacionado con desaparecer a la familia Riddle del árbol genealógico que nos destinaba hacer la verdadera familia real – mirándolo con malicia – mis padres no murieron en un accidente, fueron asesinados cruelmente y luego decretaron que las dos gemelas Riddle debían desaparecer – riendo – Pero no contaban que mi abuelo iba a defendernos y que a pesar de su dolor, tuvo que enviar a una de nosotras lejos y hacerla vivir como una simple plebeya, cuando en realidad ella era de la realeza.

- No comprendo nada de lo que dices.

- Vamos Harry, creo que necesitas estar más lucido para entender las cosas.

El príncipe no entendió pero a los segundos sintió como la colilla del cigarro que Victoria tenía en la mano marcaba la piel expuesta de su brazo y sin poder evitarlo él gritó de dolor.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

En el piso superior Tom Riddle sonrió con satisfacción, realmente esa tonta mujer había sido tan fácil de manipular, todos sus recuerdos los había cambiado, ahora ella se mancharía las manos con la muerte de ese príncipe y simplemente él haría el resto, ordenaría a sus hombres asesinar de la manera más cruel al resto de la familia real, nada los podía salvar, en la seguridad del rey y la reina estaban infiltrados sus hombres y cuando no quedara ningún sobreviviente del linaje Potter, él pasaría a ser el próximo rey.

¿Sospecharían de él? No, claro que no, porque en esos momentos él estaba por marcharse de Londres durante unos meses, sus "queridas nietas" desaparecerían, especialmente Victoria, ella fue la última en llegar y sería la primera en desaparecer.

¿Elizabeth?, esa tonta era la más fácil de manipular, se la llevaría con él y la seguiría hundiendo en su propia desgracia. Aquellas pastillas que uno de sus médicos "privados" les receto a ambas lo habían ayudado tanto.

¿Recuerdos? Jamás regresarían sus recuerdos y jamás nadie sabría la verdad sobre quien atentó contra la familia real. Él iba hacer el próximo rey de eso no había duda.

Solo unos minutos más y Victoria habría asesinado al príncipe, luego las llamas extinguirían el cuerpo de ambos, porque si, Victoria Riddle no viviría para ver el próximo amanecer.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- ¿Ahora si estás más lúcido, príncipe?

Preguntó Victoria viendo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Harry. Su brazo lucía rojo y con rastros de las cenizas del cigarro, sonrió con satisfacción, pero algo atrajo su atención.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí Harry?

Ella observó que en el bolsillo del pantalón de Harry una cadena color plata sobresalía y la sacó de ahí.

- Devuélvemela.

Ordenó el príncipe al ver a Victoria tomar la cadena y mirarla con admiración.

- ¿Un recuerdo de tú querida Hermione, Harry? – le dijo con burla.

- ¡Dámela! – alzó la voz el príncipe.

- No, esto será mi recompensa.

- ¡Estás loca! – Gritó Harry – No sé cómo pude creer que te amaba, ¡eres un monstruo!

Victoria se puso de pie y con ira pateo en el estomago a Harry quien se dobló al sentir el dolor.

- Ya me cansé de jugar contigo principito.

Harry quien aún no entendía los motivos por lo cual la familia Riddle hacia eso contra él y la familia real, se arrodillo como pudo y miró fijamente a Victoria.

- Si vas a matarme, entonces hazlo.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, lo voy hacer y disfrutaré viéndote morir.

- Pero antes que lo hagas, respóndeme algo – observando los ojos de Victoria – Ustedes le hicieron eso a Hermione Granger – viendo la sonrisa de la duquesa - ¡Ustedes mataron a mi novia!

Victoria Riddle comenzó a reírse estruendosamente y Harry supo por fin quienes habían sido los autores de todas sus desgracias y sobretodo quien había sido el causante de la muerte de Hermione.

- Sabes Harry, me imagino que la tonta de tú noviecita ni siquiera se dio cuenta que murió, la explosión del avión fue tan repentina – riendo – Me divertí tanto aquel día.

Ella vio dolor en los ojos de Harry y sonrió cruelmente.

**- **¿Me odias Harry?

Victoria sacó el seguro del arma.

- Bueno, tanto querías que ella estuviera a tú lado – apuntándole con el arma – Yo te enviaré con ella.

- Sabes algo Victoria, lo que vas hacer solo me hará muy feliz, porque podré estar al lado de la mujer que realmente ame, hazlo Victoria – viendo los ojos de ella - ¡Hazlo, mátame!

Victoria sintió como un par de lágrimas estaban por brotar de sus ojos, pero las reprimió con una sonrisa sarcástica, aquella sonrisa que tanto había ensayado, aquella sonrisa que debía ocultar su verdadero objetivo, aquella sonrisa que haría que Harry James Potter por fin fuera feliz.

Harry Potter observó la mueca de satisfacción de Victoria al apuntarle directamente en el corazón, sus delicadas manos empuñaban el arma sin temblar y la decisión en aquellos ojos estaba presente.

- ¡Asesíname, si eso te hace feliz!

En toda la casa que se encontraba cerca de un risco en las afueras de Londres en el mar, un sonoro disparo se escuchó, en ese momento el sol se ocultaba en el océano azul y la luna se iba levantado imponente en el vasto cielo.

Victoria caminó lentamente hacia el príncipe de Inglaterra que lentamente había caído nuevamente al frío suelo de aquel sótano, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lucían desenfocados y un charco de sangre se comenzaba a formar debajo de su inerte cuerpo.

Se agachó hasta llegar a su oído y le susurro.

- Ella pronto vendrá por ti – sonriendo – Ella te salvará.

La duquesa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, soltó el arma y salió del lugar lentamente.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- ¿Ginny?

La mujer pelirroja que se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de un hombre conectado a un respirador artificial, levantó lentamente la mirada al reconocer la voz de la persona que la llamaba.

Inmediatamente las lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos y supo por fin que los habían ido a rescatar.

- Sirius…

El conde Black caminó hacia ella, quien se puso de pie y sin más lo abrazo efusivamente.

- Tenía tanto miedo que no nos encontraran – llorando – Draco, él está tan mal, pero las personas que nos tienen aquí no me permitieron buscar ayuda – con la voz ahogada – Ellos dijeron que era mejor que él se muriera…

- Tranquila pequeña, he venido a sacarlos de aquí – mirando ha Draco – Y las personas que te dijeron eso, en estos momentos la policía está encargándose de ellos.

- Gi..nny…

Sirius y Ginny miraron hacia la cama donde Draco estaba y vieron que este se movía y trataba de quitarse el respirador artificial.

- Draco, no lo hagas – exclamó Ginny tomando la mano del muchacho – Tranquilo.

El heredero Malfoy miró a su novia y asintió torpemente, giró su mirada y pudo ver a Sirius Black, lo cual hizo que se agitara.

- Tranquilo – volvió a decir Ginny – Ya no estamos en peligro.

- Her.. mione…

Sirius fijó su mirada en Ginevra Weasley y ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Hermione está viva, Sirius – llorando amargamente – Ellos la tuvieron aquí hace diez años, ellos la obligaron a olvidarnos, ellos van hacer que ella destruya a Harry.

- Eso no pasará mi Lady.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de otra persona en la habitación y Ginny se asustó.

- Hermione Granger, salvará al príncipe Harry.

Regulus Black había entrado en la habitación y se colocó al lado de Sirius.

- Pero debemos de ir a ayudarla, porque dentro de un par de horas toda la mentira saldrá a la luz y la vida de la persona que los está ayudando peligrará.

Draco volvió a moverse incomodó y sin que Ginny lo evitara se quitó la mascarilla.

- Sirius…Hermione es…

Sirius escuchó atento a Draco Malfoy ya que él aún no sabía quién de las dos gemelas Riddle era Hermione Granger y sin más su rostro se puso pálido y miró a su hermano quien asintió, confirmándole quien realmente era Hermione.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Dolía mucho, no se podía mover y sentía que poco a poco perdía la conciencia. ¿Aún estaba vivo?, pero quizás no por mucho tiempo se dijo así mismo, era mejor dejarse llevar por aquel letargo que en ese momento invadía su cuerpo.

Sus ojos no los podía cerrar, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

_Así está bien, pronto moriré y todo el dolor que acumule dentro de mí por tantos años se irá._

A lo lejos escuchaba unos pasos, seguramente aquella gente estaba por irse, unas risas estruendosas llegaban a sus oídos, pero eso ya no importaba. El olor metálico de su sangre llegaba a sus fosas nasales y lo embriagaba.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Victoria, si Victoria la mujer que él amaba le disparó, no lo sabía.

Estaba por hundirse en aquel sueño tan pesado que estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo y su mente, que al sentir una cálidas manos comenzar a desatar la cuerda de sus muñecas y de sus tobillos, se sobresalto y trató de enfocar su borrosa vista.

Y sonrió.

- ¿Hermione es hora de irnos?

- Harry por favor abre los ojos – susurrando - ¡Harry!

Elizabeth Riddle había llegado al sótano donde Harry se encontraba, su hermana le había dicho que tan solo tenía unos minutos para sacar al príncipe de ahí y decirle que ella era Hermione Granger.

Con dificultad recostó el rostro de Harry en su regazo y vio que los ojos del príncipe estaban desenfocados, palpó su pecho y supo que la bala le había dado cerca del corazón.

- Harry – tratando de despertarlo – Harry por favor.

Harry escuchó aquella voz, trató de enfocar su vista y al hacerlo sus ojos chocaron con un par de ojos color parecido a la miel, unos rizos castaños caían rozando su nariz causándole cosquillas y un par de lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas.

- Harry…soy yo – llorando – Soy Hermione.

El príncipe sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y lentamente levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de aquel ángel.

- Es un sueño verdad – hablando con dificultad – Hermione, tú…ya no estás aquí.

- Harry, todo esto…todo fue una mentira, yo fui manipulada por mi abuelo, yo…no perdí la vida en aquel atentado…yo sobreviví pero perdí la memoria…Harry…

Harry sintiendo algo de lucidez trató de incorporarse y con la ayuda de Hermione logró sentarse.

- No es posible – negando pero sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Hermione?

- Si Harry, soy yo – sollozando – Mi nombre no es Elizabeth, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy yo.

Sin poder aguantar más Harry abrazó fuertemente a Hermione, ¿Su Hermione estaba viva?, ¿Todos estos años ella estuvo viva y él no la buscó? ¿Su Hermione todo este tiempo fue Elizabeth Riddle?

Tantas preguntas en su mente, pero eso ahora no le interesaban, ahora la tenía en sus brazos nuevamente, como tantas noches y días soñó, ella estaba viva.

- Harry, tenemos que irnos – ayudándolo a q ue se pusiera de pie – Solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que se den cuenta.

Harry observó como Elizabeth se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- Si Harry – sonriendo – Al fin puedo hacerlo.

Él volvió a mirarla y se aferró a ella, ya podrían conversar luego, ahora la vida de ambos peligraba y eso no lo podía permitir, no ahora que ella había regresado, no ahora que Victoria los había ayudado.

_Victoria…_

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Pues te felicito Victoria, siempre supe que tú lograría lo que tú abuelo tanto anhelo durante años.

- Sabes que lo odiaba porque sus padres mataron a los míos – respondió fríamente.

- Eres magnifica – sirviendo una copa de vino – Por ello acepta esta copa como celebración.

- Gracias abuelo.

Ella recibió la copa de vino y la dirigió a sus labios, pero antes de tomarla, vio a los dos miembros de seguridad comenzar a toser y caer de rodillas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado Tom Riddle.

- Veo que está empezando hacer efecto – respondió Victoria – Gracias por tomar del vino que yo previamente alteré, gracias por tratar de matarme abuelo.

Tom Riddle miró a Victoria y supo que algo andaba mal.

- Sorprendido abuelito – sonriendo – No deberías estarlo, recuerda que aprendí del mejor, ¿verdad?

- No puede ser – viendo la botella de vino – Estaba sellada y tú ibas hacer la que se muriera.

- ¿Envenenada? , para ser tan siniestro, tú plan fue bastante simple abuelo.

- Pero yo no fui tan cruel sabes, solo tiene una pequeña cantidad de veneno, del menos letal, solo los enviará al hospital y luego a la cárcel – dejando la copa – Sé que tú también lo has tomado, creíste que la botella estaba sellada y tomaste el vino, lo probaste, para saber si era perfecto para mi, para poder matarme, ¿verdad?

- Así que pusiste una trampa, querida – sonriendo maliciosamente – Ingenioso, he de suponer que ya sabes todo y sabes quién eres ¿no?

- Exacto, vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a la familia real, vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a Harry y sobre todo por todo lo que me has hecho a mí, abuelo.

- ¿Aún me llamas abuelo, querida?

- La sangre que corre por tus venas es la misma que corre por las mías, averigüé todo cuando recordé mi pasado, se que eres mi abuelo, y también se que todo lo que me hiciste creer fue mentira, se lo que hiciste conmigo y con mi gemela, sé que tú mataste a tú propio hijo, mataste a mis verdaderos padres.

- Vaya, me sorprendes – aplaudiendo – Pero jamás estarás un paso delante de mí – mirando a sus hombres desmayados – Esos fueron unos idiotas al tomar aquel vino, yo no lo fui – sonriendo con crueldad – Tienes toda la razón probé vino, pero no el de esa botella.

Victoria lo miró azorada y algo asustada.

- Victoria, Victoria, eres astuta, pero no tienes la malicia necesaria, ¿crees que no sé que no has matado al estúpido príncipe? ¿Crees que no sé qué Elizabeth camina? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que tú salgas de aquí y me atrapen? – Moviendo un dedo de manera negativa – No querida, tú y ese maldito príncipe morirán aquí, supongo que debe de estar herido, es un buen punto a mi favor como siempre.

- No te dejaré salir de aquí – contestó decidida Victoria.

- No lo creo Victoria, tú abuelo debe de irse ahora – mirando tras ella - ¿Verdad Bellatrix?

Victoria no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, porque el sonido de otro disparo inundó el lugar y ella cayó de rodillas en la alfombra roja de aquella sala.

- Bien querida, es hora de irme – mirando a su nieta – Sería tan considerado contigo dejarte morir solo de un disparo, pero no – mirando a Bellatrix - ¿Todo listo Bella?

- Si mi señor.

Victoria escuchó como los pasos de Tom Riddle se alejaban y el dolor que sentía por el disparo que recibió en el abdomen era horrible, quiso ponerse de pie, pero sintió como el olor desagradable del humo inundaba todo el lugar.

Tom Riddle había decidido incendiar el lugar con ella, su nieta, dentro.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- Eso fue un disparo…

Habló Harry que caminaba apoyado en Elizabeth.

Ambos habían logrado salir de esa casa en la que habían llevado a Harry y estaban llegando a un auto que se encontraba en el camino. El príncipe lo reconoció como el auto de Victoria.

_Hermione, si escuchar cualquier cosa, no regreses, entendiste, váyanse._

Elizabeth recordaba lo último que Victoria le había dicho, pero era tan difícil dejarlo pasar cuando sabía que su hermana corría peligro. Observó el rostro de Harry quien había volteado para observar la casa.

Ella aún no recordaba ser Hermione Granger, de acuerdo a lo que Victoria le había dicho, ella es decir Hermione, amaba a Harry con todo su corazón, que no le importaría dar su vida por él.

- Harry, subamos al auto.

El príncipe asintió y ayudado por Hermione subió al auto.

Ella encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar fuera de aquel lugar, se quiso concentrar en la carretera, pero se distrajo al observar el rostro de Harry y sin poderlo evitar se chocó contra una de las vallas de seguridad de la pista.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Victoria se puso de pie, tenía que salir de ahí, se dijo así misma. Caminó hacia una de las puertas que Tom Riddle había cerrado y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaban cerradas con seguro, corrió hacia las ventanas y estas tenían barrotes.

Sonrió con frustración y vio a los dos hombres que estaban desmayados en aquel salón, realmente ella no quería matarlos, pero al parecer Tom Riddle lo iba hacer.

Se llevó la mano a su abdomen y vio mucha sangre, la herida seguramente le había dañado algún órgano y ahora se desangraba.

_Voy a morir._

Ese era el plan principal, pero con ella tenía que desaparecer Tom Riddle, pero que tonta había sido al no investigar más, ese hombre había tenido siempre un aliado, esa mujer cambio radicalmente todo.

_Pero lo único bueno de esto, es que Harry está a salvo._

Observó la habitación y sonrió con ironía al ver que encima de uno de los sillones, un violín descansaba.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el y lo tomo.

Ella podía sentir que el humo del fuego que se estaba extendiendo en toda la casa estaba por llegar a ese salón, seguramente moriría asfixiada antes de sentir que se quemaba.

_Por favor Harry, se feliz con Hermione._

Victoria comenzó a tocar una melodía con aquel viejo violín, la herida del disparo que estaba en su vientre hacia que su sangre saliera tiñendo de rojo el lugar donde ella estaba parada.

_Hoy es el día en el cual debo desaparecer._

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

Harry sintió mucho dolor, aquel choque había hecho que la herida que tenía por el disparo comenzara a sangrar copiosamente, el vendaje improvisado que Hermione le había aplicado, no estaba ayudando mucho.

Volteó a su lado y vio a la muchacha recostada sobre el volante.

- ¡Elizabeth!

Exclamó. Se acercó hacia ella y la recostó sobre el asiento, vio que tenía un golpe en la frente.

- Eli, despierta…Eli

Estaba tratando de hacerla despertar cuando en eso un auto a bastante velocidad los sobrepasa sin ayudarlos, pero en ese pequeño instante el pudo visualizar el rostro de Tom Riddle en aquel auto.

Se separó automáticamente de Elizabeth y bajó del auto como pudo, volteó hacia el lugar donde la casa se encontraba y su corazón estuvo a punto de paralizarse al ver que se estaba incendiando.

Y Victoria estaba allí.

- Ve con ella, sálvala Harry…

Harry volteó y vio a Elizabeth fuera del auto, se cogía la frente, pero no lo miraba.

- ¡Sálvala! – Mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Salva a mi hermana, salva a Hermione!

El príncipe no supo cómo pero sin aún reaccionar por las palabras dichas por Elizabeth ya había comenzado a correr hacia la casa. No le importaba su herida, no le importaba que se desangrara.

Ella, Victoria…ella estaba allí.

"_**Somos de mundos diferentes"**_

_**V.R**_

Harry recordó aquella nota que ella le había enviado. Nunca se explicó bien ¿por qué mundos diferentes?

_Tú eres un príncipe y yo una plebeya, Harry._

Eso lo dijo una vez su querida Hermione.

- _Recuerda que todo tiene una razón – mirando el mar frente a ella - Cuando un __**recuerdo se va, el alma nos abandona.**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro del príncipe, ella estaba tratando de hacerle saber quién era en realidad con aquellas palabras.

_- Tú puedes bailar Harry, yo se que puedes bailar._

_- Victoria…_

_- Solo sígueme, solo eso._

Solo una persona pudo en toda su vida convencerlo de bailar, y fue ella, solo ella.

_- Sigue a tú corazón Harry – susurró Victoria – Busca en tú corazón, yo cuidaré de ti._

¿Cuidar de mí? ¡Dando tú vida cuidas de mí!

_- ¿Un recuerdo de tú querida Hermione, Harry? – le dijo con burla._

_- ¡Dámela! – alzó la voz el príncipe._

_- No, esto será mi recompensa._

Ella se estaba sacrificando, solo por él se estaba sacrificando.

Harry llegó a la casa y sin importar que esta ya estuviera en llamas, pateo una de las puerta y logró ingresar.

Y el único nombre que ahora podía decir sin dudar que fuera ella:

- ¡Hermione!

Una triste melodía llenaba la casa en llamas, Victoria Riddle tocaba el violín sintiendo como el humo ya la estaba asfixiando.

_Solo un poco más…mi corazón debe de llegar a él._

Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la mujer, aquellos lentes de contacto hacia bastante tiempo se había perdido junto a su llanto. Sus ojos marrones con delicadas pinceladas de un color idéntico a la miel, se enfocaban en la nada.

_- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Elizabeth? – preguntó Regulus_

_- No le he mentido…_

_- Ella no es Hermione, ¡tú eres Hermione Granger!_

_- Desde ahora ella será Hermione Granger y yo solo seré una sombra del pasado._

Porque ella ha sufrido tanto por mí, que darle una nueva vida es la única forma en la que puedo retribuirle su ayuda.

_- Ayúdame por favor…_

_Una muchacha de rizos castaños, tomaba las delicadas manos de una mujer idéntica a ella, sus rizos cobrizos y sus ojos amables la observaban._

_- Debo encontrar a Harry…_

_- ¿Harry?_

_- Él debe creer que estoy muerta…_

Y Elizabeth Riddle me ayudó a escapar de aquel lugar, sin preguntar nada más, sin preguntar porque huía de su abuelo.

- _Te llevaré hacia esa persona Hermione, pero debemos irnos antes de que mi abuelo se dé cuenta._

_- Gracias…_

_- No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré – sonriéndole – Ahora que se que eres mi pequeña hermana gemela, siempre te protegeré._

Ella estaba embarazada, tenía dos meses de embarazo, su primer hijo y casi lo pierde por ayudarme. Perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y perdió al igual que yo su memoria, pasando hacer la sombra de quien realmente algún día fue.

**oOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoO**

- ¡Dónde estás!

Exclamó frustrado Harry que sentía que estaba por desmayarse. Iba a dirigirse a la segunda planta de esa casa en llamas, pero una melodía que provenía de aquel salón que estaba al final de uno de los pasadizos, hizo que se dirigiera presuroso hacia allí.

Aquella melodía era la que él había tocado para Hermione, aquella melodía que una vez Elizabeth tocara y ahora sabía quién se la había enseñado.

Sin importar nada más, pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, esta estaba trabada, pero eso no le impediría llegar a ella, nunca más la perdería, nunca más.

Y al abrirse por fin aquella puerta.

La vio.

Dio unos pasos hacia adentro, ella tenía sus hermosos ojos abiertos, aquellos ojos marrones, aquel cabello suelto, aquella delicada figura.

Nunca hubo otra, siempre fue la misma.

Siempre fue su ángel.

Su corazón lo supo, pero su razón no pudo entenderlo.

Pero ahora, ella estaba frente a él y dejó de tocar la melodía al verlo parado frente a ella.

- Hermione, te lo dije: Yo quiero que tú me arrastres contigo hasta el final.

Victoria Riddle dejó caer el violín al suelo. No era un sueño, él estaba con ella.

- Hermione Granger así seas Victoria Riddle no me importa, porque tú eres la mujer que yo amaré en esta vida y en todas las que vengan. Quizás no estemos destinados a estar juntos aquí, pero ten por seguro que cuando vuelva a nacer y mis ojos conozcan lo que es el amor a la única que buscaré será a ti.

- Harry…príncipe Harry.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola de nuevo, ya se que dije que actualizaría dentro de una o dos semanas, pero fue una mentirita piadosa, este es el penúltimo capitulo, solo falta uno más y el epilogo.**

**¿Tienen alguna pregunta?**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamara: Los dos recuerdos.**

**Espero puedan dejarme su opinión.**

**¡Cierto! Tranquilos ya en el próximo capítulo les digo que paso con la casa en llamas y nuestros protagonistas hablando de lo más happy cuando están a punto de morir jeje…**

**Ahora si los dejo, no creo que ponga el siguiente capítulo en estos días, eso sí es cierto, quizás el fin de semana.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi Potter**


	14. El sueño más preciado

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Capitulo 13: El sueño más preciado.**

**- **_Si mamá, en estos momentos estoy en el avión – sonriendo - ¿Sabías que hablar por el móvil en los aviones está prohibido? – Mirando hacia todos lados – Soy la única en el avión mami, es el jet de la familia de Harry._

_- Señorita, podría apagar su móvil – sonriendo amablemente – El avión dentro de unos minutos va a despegar._

_Hermione sonrió a la aeromoza y volvió a hablar con su madre._

_- Escuchaste mamá – riendo – Cuando llegue a casa te contaré todo, es una promesa._

_La muchacha de rizos castaños sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de que su madre le hacía._

_- Sí, soy feliz mamá…Harry es el amor de mi vida – mirando por la ventanilla – Y dile a papá que siempre lo voy a querer, que no se ponga celoso._

_- ¿Señorita Granger?_

_Hermione levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la mirada de un hombre que no parecía ser miembro de la tripulación del avión._

_- Mamá te amo, hablamos dentro de unas horas._

_Dicho esto Hermione colgó y sin más le dijo al hombre que la miraba._

_- Lo siento, ya apagué el móvil._

_- Señorita, por favor sígame._

_- ¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañada._

_- Eso lo sabrá después – tomándola del brazo – Venga conmigo ahora._

_Hermione sintió como aquel hombre la jalaba sin ninguna delicadeza, trató de zafarse pero no podía, al pasar por uno de los últimos asientos, vio a la aeromoza tendida sobre uno de los asientos y un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su sien. _

_Esto asustó a la muchacha quien aún tenía el celular en su mano y trató de marcar el número de Harry, pero en un movimiento brusco este cayó al suelo y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, aquel hombre había abierto una de las puertas del avión y la jaló haciéndola bajar, escuchó como el motor de avión estaba preparándose para volar, y ella solo quería escapar, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediéndole, desde aquella distancia podía ver el lugar donde hace media hora atrás había estado con Harry y sus amigos._

_Gritó, pero sabía que a esa distancia nadie la escucharía, observó a aquel hombre y siguió su mirada, cerca de ellos un auto negro al parecer los esperaba, ya estaban lejos del avión, pero ella no se daría por vencida._

_Por lo cual al sentir que el agarre de aquel desconocido disminuyó, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y sin más corrió._

_No escuchó que aquel hombre le gritaba que no corriera hacia el avión, tan solo sonrió al darse cuenta que pude escapar. Pero todo ocurrió en unos instantes._

_Fuego, llamas ardientes flameaban frente a sus ojos, un pitido estruendoso sonaba en sus oídos y lo peor de todo es que no podía mover ningún solo músculo, todo le dolía, pero en su mente aún tenía un objetivo, llegar hasta él. Sabía que si lograba pasar esa barrera de fuego se salvaría y todo volvería a la normalidad._

_Pero al sentir que unos fuertes brazos la alzaban del suelo y la alejaban de las llamas, sintió que todo estaba por tomar un rumbo distinto, sentía la garganta seca pero esperaba que si gritaba su nombre, él la escuchara y la salvaría._

_¡Harry!_

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la persona que la alejaba de ese lugar la aferró más a sus brazos y ella sintiendo que su energía la abandonaba y el sabor metálico de la sangre, de su sangre en su boca, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, creyendo escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente un grito desgarrador diciendo:_

_¡Hermione!_

Sus ojos esmeraldas podían vislumbrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la mujer que por once años creyó muerta, frente a él la mujer que amaba caía al suelo de rodillas.

Harry olvidando todo, corrió a su lado y arrodillándose frente a ella, le dijo:

- Hermione, todo acabó.

Ella lo miró fijamente y dejando libres por fin las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, le contestó:

- Es cierto – mirando la herida en su abdomen – Todo acabó.

Harry pudo ver que ella tenía una herida que sangraba en su abdomen.

_Le habían disparado._

Sin más él la aferró entre sus brazos y ambos por fin supieron que ellos estarían juntos hasta el final.

- Te amo – sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas – Hermione Granger, te amo.

- Harry – llorando desconsoladamente – Yo…lo siento tanto, no podía decirte nada, tenía que salvarte, tenía que sacarte vivo de aquí.

- Tonta – acariciándole el rostro – Eres una tonta a quien amo tanto, jamás pude vivir sin ti y aún no lo hubiera podido hacer si yo me iba de aquí.

- Tú mereces vivir Harry – sollozando - Yo…

Pero ella no pudo seguir diciendo nada, porque Harry la besó.

- Estoy aquí contigo – besando sus labios – Y viviré por ti y para ti, junto a ti.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por unos momentos, en los cuales no eran conscientes de que el fuego y el humo estaban esparciéndose en toda la habitación donde se encontraban. Sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre habían hecho que sus cuerpos se debilitaran, tan solo el estar abrazados menguaba el dolor de saber que aunque se hubieran encontrado, ahora la muerte estaba junto a ellos.

- Te amo Harry – aferrándose más a él – Te amo.

Harry sintió como Hermione se relajaba entre sus brazos y al observar su rostro, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Esta vez no te irás sola – acostándola sobre su pecho – Yo iré contigo.

El príncipe observó a Hermione durante mucho tiempo, poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando y a antes de entrar en estado inconsciente pudo escuchar un sonido, quizás un grito, no lo supo, porque se sumergió en la oscuridad.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

- ¡Preparen dos salas de operaciones!

El médico de guardia exclamó aquello al llegar a la puerta de emergencias, había sido informado hacia media hora que dos personas llegarían muy graves al hospital, por ello con nerviosismo estuvo esperando. Porque no eran dos personas comunes, aunque igual le hubiera dado la prioridad del caso, pero al observar el rostro lloroso y lleno de dolor de la reina de Inglaterra, quien ingresó a su consultorio a penas se enteró de que él era el médico de turno. Hizo que él tomara en sus manos la responsabilidad de encargarse de salvar al futuro rey de Inglaterra, tenía en sus manos la responsabilidad de salvar de la muerte a Harry James Potter, príncipe de Gales.

Y también a la duquesa de Devonshire, Victoria Riddle.

Cuando vio a las dos camillas bajar de las ambulancias y observó a sus pacientes, sintió bastante pena. ¿Quién podía haberse ensañado así con dos personas? ¿Quién los había estado a punto de asesinar?

Recibió el informe de los paramédicos, el príncipe Harry y la duquesa Victoria, había estado bastante tiempo expuesto al humo, de la casa en la cual ellos se encontraban y estaba incendiándose.

Tuvieron mucha suerte, dijo uno de los paramédicos, ya que la hermana de la duquesa, Elizabeth Riddle había podido indicar el lugar donde ellos se hallaban y sobretodo, tuvieron suerte al sacarlos antes de que la habitación en donde se hallaban terminara consumiéndose por el fuego.

Pero aparte del humo que ambos habían respirado, venían aquellas heridas que preocuparon al médico. Eran heridas de balas y muy graves.

El médico se apresuró a ir tras la camilla donde el príncipe se encontraba y su colega iría con la camilla de la duquesa, antes de perderse por el pasillo que dirigía hacia las salas de operaciones, volteó y pudo ver a los reyes de Inglaterra haciendo el ademán de acercarse, pero la seguridad real los contuvo.

¿Qué había estado haciendo la seguridad real para que sucediera esto? Reprochó mentalmente el médico al saber que quizás por la ineptitud de aquellos, la vida del príncipe estaba en peligro.

Ambas camillas estabas por separarse, pero el quejido de uno de sus pacientes llamó la atención de todos los médicos y enfermeras que estaban junto a ellos.

El príncipe había abierto los ojos y con dificultad estiró su mano tocando la del médico, quien inmediatamente le quitó la mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar.

- Por favor… - observándolo con súplica – Sálvela, salve a Hermione.

El médico y el resto observó con tristeza a su príncipe, quien volvió a su estado inconsciente, miraron a la otra camilla donde la duquesa de Devonshire, había dejado de respirar.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

_Abr__ió los ojos intempestivamente, sus iris se ensancharon en sus pupilas y sintió como todo su cuerpo le dolía intensamente, se sacó la mascarilla y respiró por sí misma._

_Hermione Granger supo que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, al observar la máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales al lado de su cama. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de aquel avión incendiándose, y ella cayendo al suelo._

_Escuchó como abrían la puerta de la habitación y al dirigir su mirada, el asombro y el desconcierto se hizo presente en todo su ser._

_- Hola._

_Ella escuchó la voz delicada de aquella mujer que ingresó, se veía tan elegante, tan diferente, pero a la vez eran la misma._

_- Eres… - susurró con dificultad – Eres igual que yo._

_- No hables – sentándose al lado de la cama de hospital – Estás muy lastimada, tienes que descansar._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – Desesperada – Donde está Harry._

_- ¿Harry? – __Haciendo el ademán de acariciar el rostro de Hermione – Descansa pequeña Victoria, ya te explicaré todo._

_- ¿Victoria?, Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger._

_- Lo sé, pero tú verdadero nombre es Victoria – sonriendo - Victoria Riddle y eres mi hermana gemela._

_Hermione miró horrorizada a la mujer que le sonreía con amabilidad y retiró su rostro al ver que ella lo iba a acariciar de manera maternal._

_- No sé… -agitándose – No sé de que hablas, yo…soy hija única._

_- No…no es así – poniéndose de pie – Tú eres Victoria Riddle, hermana de la duquesa de Devonshire – sonriéndole – Soy Elizabeth Riddle, tú hermana gemela._

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

Regulus Black caminó apresurado dirigiéndose a la habitación que le pertenecía a Elizabeth en la mansión Riddle, que había sido abandonada por Tom Riddle desde el día anterior.

Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho la policía por encontrar a Tom Riddle y a Bellatrix Lestrange, habían sido en vano. Por ello no debía de dejar sola a Elizabeth, no sabían de qué iba hacer capaz ahora que la los reyes de Inglaterra sabían que la persona que era la cabeza de la conspiración, había sido el duque de Devonshire.

Y que todo lo relacionado con las desgracias de la familia real habían ocurrido, por los planes retorcidos de la mente siniestra y cruel de Tom Riddle. A quien no le importó que sus propias nietas, inmiscuidas en aquello al ser manipuladas, resultaran heridas o muertas.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y sonrió al ver a Elizabeth sentada en su cama y al lado de ella, el pequeño James, dormía.

- Me siento más tranquilo al saber que estás bien.

Elizabeth levantó la mirada y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Regulus.

- Acércate Regulus – sonriendo – siéntate a mi lado.

Regulus cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentó al lado de Elizabeth, ambos se quedaron callados por bastante tiempo, tan solo disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que ella habló.

- Íbamos a casarnos, tenía dos meses de embarazo y cuando encontramos a Hermione, faltaba solo una semana para casarnos, pero después del accidente – sonriendo con tristeza – No solo olvide quien era, además olvide por completo que yo te amaba.

El hombre de cabellos negros como el color de la noche, se asombró al escuchar lo dicho por Elizabeth, él ya sabía que Victoria había recordado quien realmente era, pero no sabía que la verdadera duquesa de Devonshire, el amor de su vida, había recordado todo, lo había recordado a él.

- El hombre en mis sueños, eras tú – mirándolo directamente - ¿Por qué callaste, por qué permitiste que me acercara a Harry y pudiera enamorarme de él?

Él la miró directamente y después de tantos años, por fin pudo ver a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, esa mirada intensa, esa fuerza y delicadeza entremezcladas en su manera de hablar, lo hicieron sentir nuevamente la felicidad, de la cual el destino junto a los planes de Tom Riddle, le habían arrebatado.

- Porque tú vida y la de… - tomando valor – y la vida de James, mi hijo, siempre fueron y serán mi prioridad.

Elizabeth lo observó y recordó una vez más al hombre que ella había amado durante muchos años.

_- Está confundida – comentó Elizabeth tomando un vaso con leche – No quiere aceptar nada y la comprendo._

_Regulus abrazó a Elizabeth y suspiró con resignación._

_- Te dije que no fueras aún, pero igual no me hiciste mucho caso._

_- Pero es que tenía que verla y hablar con ella – luciendo meditabunda – Pero sabes, mencionó un nombre._

_- ¿Un nombre? – preguntó fingiendo curiosidad._

_- Si, mencionó el nombre "Harry" – mirando el vaso que aún estaba lleno -¿No me dijiste que ella sufrió ese accidente el mismo día que llegó a Inglaterra de vacaciones? Pensé que no conocería a nadie aquí. _

_- Quizás es alguien del país de donde viene._

_- No – contestó segura – Es alguien de Inglaterra, estoy segura – mirando con desdén el vaso - ¿Seguro que tengo que beber esto?_

_Regulus tan solo afirmó __y observó a Elizabeth beber el vaso con leche. Se sintió bastante mal al no decirle la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero el trato con Tom Riddle solo fue ayudarlo a llevar a Hermione y así evitaría que le hiciera algo a Elizabeth. Dentro de unos días ellos se casarían, y él se la llevaría lejos de todo. Sonaba egoísta, pero él la amaba demasiado como para dejar que su abuelo la sumergiera en todo aquel plan siniestro que estaba por llevar a cabo con Hermione Granger._

- El abuelo te amenazó ¿verdad?

Él la miró y supo que todo había acabo, no tenía porque callar un minuto más y le respondió:

- Si, él me amenazó – sonriendo con ironía – Pero lamenté por muchos años, él no haberte dicho la verdad, porque al final, tú caíste en su red – bajando la mirada – Solo podía protegerte sin decirte realmente quien eras, sino quería que él te lastimara.

Elizabeth suspiró con tristeza, ahora recordaba todo perfectamente, recordaba que siempre le tuvo mucho miedo a su abuelo, que a pesar de vivir junto a él durante sus primeros diecisiete años, jamás notó una actitud hacia ella de afecto, llevaban la misma sangre, pero nada más.

- No tuviste la culpa, solo trataste de protegerme – mirándolo – Así como yo traté de proteger y ayudar a Hermione, y le fallé – sollozando – Y ahora pasó todo esto y yo nuevamente no pude detenerlo – derramando muchas lágrimas – Ella quiso darme una nueva vida, al mentirme diciéndome que yo era Hermione Granger, ella trató de regalarme su felicidad al lado del hombre que ella amaba, ¿pero acaso me lo merecía? Yo que no pude protegerla.

_- ¿Dime quien es Harry?_

_Hermione la miró con ansiedad y desconfianza, pero era la única persona que lucía sin malicia, no era como ese hombre que la había ido a visitar y a decirle que ella era su nieta. No entendía porque decían eso, pero no era tiempo de averiguarlo. _

_- Es…es mi novio._

_- ¿Por qué quieres ir junto a él? – Sonriendo con tristeza – Sé que fuiste a Inglaterra, porque la muerte de tus padres adoptivos te afectó mucho y ahora que tú verdadera familia te ha encontrado, ¿por qué quieres irte?_

_- De…de qué hablas – preguntó asustada – Mis padres están vivos, yo fui a Inglaterra para evitar que Harry… - sollozando - ¿No es cierto verdad? Ellos están bien._

_Elizabeth se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por Hermione, y supo en ese momento que algo estaba mal. Quizás si ayudaba a su hermana gemela a llegar a donde ese muchacho llamado Harry, podía descubrir de que iba toda aquella historia que su abuelo le había contado._

_- Solo nos demoraremos unas horas en llegar a Londres por avión desde Escocia, pero no es seguro, ya que el abuelo se enteraría al instante – mirando hacia todos lados – Nos iremos en mi auto._

_Hermione se había recuperado poco a poco de sus heridas, no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba en ese hospital, pero tenía que irse de allí._

_- Vamos – ayudándola a ponerse de pie – A esta hora las enfermeras están almorzando, no habrá problemas, podremos irnos sin que nos vean._

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

- Sabía que lo habías hecho por ayudarla – comento Regulus – Cuando me enteré del accidente, fue lo peor, pero mucho peor fue enterarme que ambas habían entrado en coma y cuando despertaron ninguna sabía quién era – presionando su puños con ira – Y Riddle se aprovechó de eso para lavarles el cerebro, haciendo que ambas olvidar quienes eran y sobretodo experimentando con ustedes con aquellas pastillas, que evitaban que sus recuerdos volvieran.

_- Manejas bastante rápido – comentó Hermione algo asustada._

_- Si queremos llegar hasta donde está el muchacho al que quieres ver – acelerando – Tengo que manejar así, aunque no difiera de mi manera de hacerlo de todos los días._

_Hermione no mencionó nada más, ella debía llegar hasta donde Harry, seguramente él creería que ella estaba muerta, no se podía imaginar en qué estado estaban sus padres, sus amigos, Harry._

_- Regulus me mataría, si sabe que estoy manejando de esta manera – comentó Elizabeth sonriendo – ahora que sabe que viene un bebé en camino, mucho peor, su preocupación ha aumentado un cien por ciento._

_- ¿Estás embarazada? – exclamó Hermione._

_- Sí, tengo dos meses – contestó contenta._

_- No debiste ayudarme, puedes estar en peligro – contestó – Soy una desconocida y…_

_- No Vic…digo Hermione – mirándola de reojo – Sé que no quieres aceptar que somos hermanas, las pruebas se han hecho y si lo somos, pero por ahora te llevaré con Harry y luego aclararemos todo – sonriendo – Eres mi hermana y te voy a proteger._

_Hermione sintió algo extraño en su corazón, observó a Elizabeth y quizás debería de intentar entender todo lo que ella le decía. Pero ella no pudo comentar más porque el intempestivo choque del auto contra un árbol, hizo que solo volviera abrir los ojos, al sentir el frío de la autopista en todo su cuerpo, viró sus ojos y vio a Elizabeth tendida cerca de ella, el charco de sangre que se había comenzado a formar, hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran de impresión y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, tan solo susurrando._

_- Lo siento Elizabeth…_

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

- No fue un accidente Elizabeth.

- Lo sé – suspirando – Antes de perder la conciencia, vi el auto del abuelo estacionarse a unos metros, sus hombres chocaron su auto contra el mío causando que yo perdiera el control.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recordando sus propios miedos y situaciones que causaron dicho sentimiento.

- ¿Aún me amas? – preguntó Elizabeth.

- Con toda mi alma – mirándola con melancolía – Y hubiera sido capaz de que dejarte con Harry tan solo porque tú fueras feliz.

- Yo recuerdo que te amaba con toda mi alma – suspirando – Desafié a mi abuelo, porque eres mayor que yo, y lo hice porque te amaba – mirando a James que dormía – Y él es la prueba de todo el amor que sentía por ti.

- Pero estás enamorada del príncipe Harry – añadió con dolor Regulus.

- No, creía estarlo porque me recordaba al amor de mis recuerdos – enfrentándolo con la mirada – Porque me recordaba tú amor Regulus, yo aún te amo.

Los dos se miraron con toda la añoranza de los años que estuvieron separados, observaron a su hijo, quien dormía tranquilamente. Y aunque en ese momento, Elizabeth lloraba por su hermana, tenía claro que jamás volvería a separarse de Regulus Black, nunca más.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

_El olor a lavanda, fue lo primero que percibió al despertarse, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y un hormigueo molestó en sus piernas. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación._

_Se quiso incorporar pero un "cable" hizo que sintiera una punzada molesta en su brazo._

_¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó y sin más todos los recuerdos se acumularon en su mente y antes de que dijera algo, su madre ingresó a su habitación._

_- Mamá – desesperándose - ¡Donde está! ¡Donde está Hermione!_

_Lily Potter observó con alegría a su hijo, quien después de tantas semanas había despertado, se acercó hasta su cama y lo abrazó._

_- Harry…mi pequeño Harry._

_Durante varios minutos, Harry vio a las personas que conocía ingresar a su habitación para mirarlo y sonreír porque había despertado, pero él seguía preguntando por Hermione, pero ninguno le respondía._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y salió de aquella cama, pero sintió como su madre lo detenía._

_- Solo quiero saber, donde está._

_- Ella está muerta Harry, muerta._

El sonido del despertador, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran intempestivamente, sintió una punzada en su brazo el cual estaba adormecido, por la posición en la cual había estado durmiendo. Sus pupilas se dilataron en el momento que él enfocó su mirada entre la oscuridad en la cual estaba su habitación.

Fuera de su habitación escuchó pasos y al instante la puerta se abrió.

- Harry, es hora de irnos.

Harry Potter se levantó de su cama y se acomodó la ropa, que estaba algo desarreglada después de la siesta que había tomado a media tarde. Observó a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley parado en el umbral de la puerta esperándolo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y acomodándose sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, preguntó.

- Ella, ¿está libre el día de hoy?

- Así es Harry – caminando al lado del príncipe – Luna, averiguo su horario y hoy ella está libre.

Harry colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de darse un poco de calor, el clima en Estados Unidos, en esa época era muy frío, lo cual lo hizo sonreír al recordar que hacía once años atrás, él vivió un año entero en ese país. Y ahora después de todos esos largos años, él había regresado.

Ron y Harry subieron a un auto color negro, nada llamativo y se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

El príncipe observó a la mujer que estaba en el volante y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

- Harry, ¿Por qué seis largos meses? – preguntó Luna Lovegood comenzando a manejar.

Harry miró a través de la ventanilla del auto, las luces de la ciudad y respondió.

- Porque fue lo que ella me pidió.

_Después de largas y preocupantes semanas, el príncipe de Inglaterra, el príncipe Harry James Potter, había despertado del coma post-traumático en el que se había sumergido._

_En esos momentos los médicos estaban por terminar de revisarlo e indicaron que unas semana más él podría ir a palacio a recuperarse. _

_- Hijo – tomando su mano – Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien._

_- Harry, aún no hemos podido encontrar al culpable de todo, pero…_

_James Potter no pudo continuar hablando, porque su hijo preguntó._

_- ¿Dónde está Hermione?_

_Lily y James se miraron con preocupación, causando en Harry que su desesperación creciera rápidamente, hacía unas horas que había despertado y aunque aún le dolía el cuerpo y el lugar donde le había disparado, él se sentía bien, y solo quería saber si ella también lo estaba._

_- Quiero verla._

_Demandó y sus padres lo miraron nuevamente con aquella expresión, que tuvieron hacia once años, cuando tuvieron que decirle que Hermione Granger había muerto._

_- ¿Ella está bien, verdad?_

_Preguntó sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba con dolor y sentía que este en minutos se iba a romper en pedazos._

_- ¡No puede ser! – Negando frenéticamente- ¡No…No de nuevo! ¡No!_

_Sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuerpo y escuchó las palabras de su padre._

_- Ella está viva, Harry._

_Harry, logro calmar su respiración y miró a su madre, quien afirmó lo dicho por James, pero aún el príncipe podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos._

_- Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Harry, ella se fue – respondió Lily – Ella se recuperó hace dos meses antes que tú despertaras, pero ella se fue._

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado - ¿Por qué la dejaron?_

_- Quisimos hacer que ella se quedara Harry – contestó James – Pero, sus padres, al saber la verdad, vinieron a Inglaterra y se la llevaron._

_- Pero…y ¿Elizabeth?, ¿No la detuvo? _

_- No, los padres de Hermione, la alejaron – sonriendo – Pero Hermione, antes de irse, vino a verte._

_- Y dejó esto entre tus manos._

_Lily le entregó a su hijo una carta y se puso de pie._

_- Iremos a avisarle a los demás que estás mejor y que pronto podrán ingresar a verte._

_Harry, observó a sus padres salir de la habitación en la cual estaba internado. Realmente se sentía bien, no se sentía enfermo, pero debido a lo ocurrido sabía que debía dejar que los doctores lo ayudaran a recuperarse._

_Observó aquella carta durante largos minutos, ¿ella se había ido? Después de todo lo ocurrido ¿Se había marchado? _

_La explicación de todo, debía de estar en ese sobre y si más lo abrió._

_**/ H y Hr /**_

_Harry:_

_Sé que debe de sorprenderte todo lo ocurrido__, pero esta es la única manera en la cual puedo explicarte el motivo de todo. _

_Estoy tan preocupada, porque aún no has despertado, pero sé que lo harás, tú eres un hombre fuerte y esto que ocurrió lo demuestra__._

_No sé por dónde empezar, todo indica que por el inicio. Pero realmente yo no sé dónde está el comienzo para mí. Un día desperté y no era más Hermione Granger, no sabía nada de mí y acepté que era Victoria Riddle, con una nueva y confusa vida._

_Solo volví a saber quien había sido los primeros diecisiete años de mi vida, cuando observé tu rostro dormir a mi lado, aquella noche en la cual la lluvia hizo que te quedaras junto a Victoria en la mansión de tú familia._

_Poco a poco las imágenes de quien había sido yo regresaron a mi mente y todo aquello era tan distinto a la actual vida que tenía como Victoria, que me asusté y no supe que hacer._

_En mi vida, te he conocido dos veces, la primera como Hermione Granger, la segunda como Victoria Riddle. _

_Pero con aquellas dos vidas separadas que he llevado, en las dos siempre he querido que tú seas feliz. Aunque como Victoria desde que te conocí sentí gran rechazo por ti, por todas las mentiras que el abuelo logró que creyera, siempre dentro de mí, algo me decía que no debía hacerte daño, que no debía lastimarte._

_Por ello, decidí devolverte tú vida, decidí desaparecer junto a Tom Riddle, ya que aún ahora no sé quien soy realmente._

_Elizabeth era la indica para amarte, pero yo no recordaba que su corazón no era para ti, solo hoy cuando vino a visitarme al hospital de la mano de mi gran amigo, Regulus Black, quien siempre nos protegió a ambas. Supe que él era la persona que ella quería, y que ahora al igual que yo, Elizabeth mi hermana gemela, recuerda todo su pasado._

_Pero cuando decidí armar el plan para salvarte, lo hice porque tú mereces la felicidad completa y yo no encajo contigo en aquella frase._

_¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Porque tanto mi alma, mi corazón y mi propia esencia está en un remolino lleno de confusiones y solo quería desaparecer, sabiendo que te salvé y que serías feliz._

_Cuando desperté en el hospital, fue tan extraño sentir la calidez de aquella mano, tan conocida pero a la vez tan extraña, de la persona que durante diecisiete años fue mi madre, que esboce una sonrisa y ella me abrazó._

_Al igual que mi padre. Pero yo siento aún que no formo parte de nada, los reconozco, los amo, pero aún no sé quién soy yo._

_Lo mismo sucede contigo Harry, en estos momentos mientras escribo esta carta sentada frente a ti, y te veo en esta cama de hospital. Mi corazón siente tanta tristeza al recordar todo lo que nos ocurrió._

_Nuestro amor tan inocente y puro, se convirtió en una mezcla de odio y venganza._

_Nuestro amor, se destruyó al morir Hermione Granger y volvió a nacer cuando Victoria Riddle te conoció. Que ahora solo soy capaz de huir de aquí, de irme lejos y tratar de reconstruir todo, y tener un cimiento firme, para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, yo pueda sonreírte y decirte con seguridad:_

_**Te amo Harry y esta vez siempre estaremos juntos.**_

_Solo deja que el tiempo pase, Harry y cuando el invierno haya pasado una hermosa primavera iluminará nuestras vidas y seremos felices._

_Hasta pronto, príncipe Harry._

_**/ H y Hr /**_

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

Las luces de la ciudad de Manhattan iluminaban su cabello castaño que ahora se mecía libre por el aire frío, del último día del invierno.

La luz verde del semáforo le indicó que ya podía cruzar aquella concurrida avenida y por fin después de casi ocho horas fuera de casa, podría llegar a cenar junto a sus padres, que ya seguramente había llegado de su trabajo.

Caminó sin prisas, era viernes y aquel día podría darse la libertad de quedarse despierta hasta muy entrada la noche, para poder así calmar a su corazón y esperar que todo siguiera su curso.

Elizabeth había ido a visitarla, realmente ahora que todos sabían que la verdadera duquesa de Devonshire era ella, la seguían frecuentemente para protegerla de un posible atentado contra su vida.

Por ello ahora, Victoria o Hermione, era libre. Ya no tenía miedo de cruzarse alguna vez con aquel abuelo, que destruyó su vida completamente, sabía que no volvería saber de él, de eso estaba segura, su corazón se lo decía.

Llegó al departamento que poseía en Manhattan y subió por las escaleras, los ascensores casi nunca le gustaron y mucho menos si se demoraban en llegar cuando uno apretaba los botones.

Seis largos meses había pasado y ella, por fin pudo decidir quien realmente era, su corazón y sus sentimientos por fin habían podido calmarse y decidir qué rumbo iba a tomar.

Ella fue, era y seguiría siendo Hermione Granger, porque su verdadera esencia era la mujer de cabellos castaños enmarañados y sus ojos color marrones con pinceladas de color miel.

Victoria Riddle había sido la creación de un hombre siniestro, y ella no volvería a llamarse de aquella manera.

Elizabeth, su hermana gemela lo sabía y respetaba su decisión. Para los demás Victoria, se había marchado y nunca volvería.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y un riquísimo olor a lasagna hizo que su estomago protestara de hambre, dejó su abrigo en el perchero y caminó hacia la cocina, observando a su madre servir aquel manjar para la cena, junto a ella, su padre la ayudaba con la ensalada.

- Hija, que bueno que ya estés en casa.

Hermione, sonrió y sin más se lavó las manos, para ayudar a terminar de servir la mesa.

La familia Granger, minutos después disfrutaba de su comida, pero los padres miraban a su hija con melancolía. Sabían que el invierno estaba por terminar y la primavera traería consigo un nuevo comienzo para Hermione, y ellos ya habían entendido que era hora de dejar a su hija, seguir con su vida.

- Iremos a visitarte todos los fines de mes – exclamó su padre – Los negocios van bien y tanto tú madre como yo necesitamos descansar.

Hermione levantó la mirada y observó el rostro decidido de su padre y la mirada llorosa de su madre.

- Sabemos que todo lo ocurrido no fue culpa de la familia real, pero el dolor que nos causaron fue tal que quisimos desquitarnos con ellos – sonriendo – Y sabemos que él te ama y tú a él.

- Ese muchacho ha sufrido tanto como nosotros y ahora que te hemos tenido durante todos estos meses, podemos estar seguros que serás feliz. Es hora de que tú, Hermione, vayas a su lado.

Ella vio como su padre, le entregaba un boleto de avión y sonrió.

- Se hija, que tú tienes el dinero suficiente para poder comprarte este boleto, pero tú madre y yo queríamos darte este regalo, queríamos verte sonreír de esa manera.

- ¿Seguro que irán todos los fines de mes? – preguntó tomando el boleto.

- Por supuesto hija – contestó su madre – Todos los fines de mes, tienes que contarme como van las cosas y como es la vida junto a un príncipe.

- Además hija – mirándola con amor – Ese muchacho tiene todo el derecho de saber que tú…

Hermione abrazó a sus padres antes de que terminaran la frase, sonrió con mucha alegría y supo que sus maletas seguramente ya estarían en su auto. El boleto decía que el vuelo salía a las nueve de la noche y eran las siete y media, debía de ir rápidamente si quería llegar a tiempo.

- Mamá, papá – sonriendo ampliamente – Los veo el próximo mes.

Dicho esto Hermione Granger, abrazó a sus padres y poniéndose el abrigo que hacía unos momentos había dejado en el perchero. Sus padres la vieron salir y sonrieron con la certeza que su hija, esta vez, si sería feliz.

- ¿Estuvo bien no acompañarla? – preguntó el Sr. Granger.

- Estuvo bien, aunque aún tengamos el temor de que algo le suceda, sabemos que no pasará, nunca más.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

- Aquí es, Harry.

Harry levantó la mano con algo de nerviosismo, eran las nueve y media de la noche y por fin estaba frente a la puerta de aquel departamento.

- Caray, lo hago yo.

Ron, al ver que Harry tenía el dedo frente al timbre y no lo tocaba, se desesperó y sin más retiro la mano del príncipe y lo tocó.

- ¡Ronald!

Exclamó Luna, pero el timbre ya había sido tocado y una mujer salió a atender.

- ¿Si?

- Señora Granger – saludó Luna.

La señora Granger sonrió a Luna y al observar a los dos hombres, reconoció al príncipe Harry entre ellos.

- Pasen, hace bastante frio.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

- Luna, Harry está bastante ansioso y ya me está desesperando que tamborilee sus dedos en el asiento.

- Es lógico Ron – sonriendo – Se suponía que Hermione iba a estar ahí y cuando llegamos sus padres nos dicen que ella ya estaba en vuelo rumbo a Inglaterra y…

- Es como si el destino estuviera jugando con nosotros, para evitar que nos encontremos – terminó la frase Harry – Pero esta vez, no lo logrará, estamos yendo tras ella y es probable que lleguemos antes, por lo cual – sonriendo – Yo la encontraré primero.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

Sonrió, se encontraba a las afueras del palacio de Buckingham, pero ahora que era tan solo una persona más del montón, no sabía cómo ingresar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y retiró un mechón de su cabello de su rostro, poniéndole detrás de oreja. Al parecer la seguridad del palacio la había visto observar el palacio de manera extraña y por ello uno de ellos estaba frente a ella.

- Disculpe, señorita, no puede estar aquí, las visitas para el palacio son a partir de las diez de la mañana del próximo Lunes.

- Yo…no…

- Son las siete de la mañana señorita, por favor retírese.

Hermione, asintió y tomando su maleta, decidió tomar un taxi e irse, quizás sería mejor llamar y pedir una cita con el príncipe, ella no sabía si él aún la esperaba.

Caminó lentamente, alejándose cada vez del palacio y escuchó como la reja se abría, volteó ligeramente y vio un auto negro entrar, seguramente alguien del parlamento llegaba. Retomó su marcha, pero no pudo seguir, porque en su estado y la fatiga del viaje, hizo que se sintiera débil.

Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban antes de que ella cayera al suelo y al tratar de enfocar su mirada, se cruzó con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

- Hermione – exclamó sorprendido - ¿Eres tú?

Ella asintió y antes de que él pudiera contestar otro par de brazos, esta vez delicados pero no menos cálidos, la abrazaban.

- Hermione, eres tú – sollozando – ¡Eres tú!

Ginny Weasley abrazaba con bastante cariño a Hermione, quien se sintió mejor al sentir todo el cariño que aquella mujer pelirroja le brindaba.

- Hace frío – comentó Draco Malfoy – Y en tú estado, debes de estar cansada y tener hambre – sonriendo – Entremos, te están esperando.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger ingresó al amplio salón del palacio de Buckingham, sintió como si por primera vez lo observara, aunque en anteriores ocasiones ya lo hubiera hecho. Draco y Ginny había llevado sus maletas a una de las habitaciones y la dejaron sola en aquel salón, para que se sentara y descansara.

Ese lugar era cálido, por lo cual se quitó su abrigo y caminó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales, el vasto jardín le ofreció un espectáculo tranquilizador, seguramente dentro de unos momentos podría verlo a él y saber si aún podía formar parte de su vida.

Todo ahora estaba bien, ya podía decir que su vida, podía seguir, podía poder pensar en un verdadero futuro y sobretodo podía volver a amar.

- ¿Hermione?

Ella volteó al escuchar la delicada voz, de la mujer que con sus ocho meses de embarazo la observaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Su majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento al venir, pero…

- Querida – sonriendo y acercándose – Tú siempre serás bienvenida.

Lily Potter abrazó maternalmente a Hermione quien sintió tanta paz al sentir ese cálido abrazo.

- Es hora de desayunar – comentó la reina – Harry, debe de estar por llegar.

- ¿No se encuentra? – preguntó algo triste.

- No Hermione, el salió junto a sus amigos, pero ya debe de estar regresando.

Ambas mujeres salieron de aquel salón y caminaron hacia el comedor del palacio donde James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco y Ginny los esperaban.

**oOoOoO****o * oOoOoOo**

Era mediodía y aún no había podido ver a Harry, sintió mucha alegría al saber que él había decidido seguir con su vida, pero también tristeza al saber que quizás ella, no estuviera dentro de ella.

Se había cambiado, un camisón blanco remplazaba sus ropas y se disponía a cerrar las persianas de aquella habitación. El vuelo la había cansado y le habían brindado esa habitación para que pudiera dormir.

Se soltó el cabello y dejó que sus rulos castaños cayeran sobre su espalda, cerró sus ojos por un momento disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría intempestivamente y al voltear, lo vio.

Su cabello despeinado, sus lentes de montura redonda algo movidas y sus ojos esmeraldas mirándola con añoranza. Su respiración era agitada y sin más le dijo:

- Le gane al destino Hermione, esta vez yo te encontré primero.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar a Harry y sin más corrió hasta él abrazándolo, como tantas veces lo hacía en sus sueños.

- Harry…yo…

- No digas nada – besando su frente – Hoy es primavera, y nuestro nuevo comienzo está aquí.

- Lo siento, siento haberme alejado de ti.

- Tenías que volver a ser tú Hermione y eso lo entendí, si tuviera que esperarte más, lo haría, así pasen miles de años yo esperaré por ti, porque te amo.

Hermione se aferró más a Harry y sin más miles de lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos marrones.

- Te amo Harry, siempre te amaré.

- Lo sé, porque yo también te amo – acariciando su cabello – Y nunca más nos separaremos.

Ambos se miraron con todo el amor que se tenían y sin más después de mucho tiempo y muchos sufrimientos, se besaron, no como un príncipe, no como una duquesa, solo como Harry y Hermione, solo como dos personas que se aman.

Harry, tomó la delicada cintura de Hermione y ella sonrió al sentir que él la dejaba de besar y la miraba sorprendido.

Ella se alejó y él por fin pudo ver más allá de todo.

Se dio cuenta que aunque el destino se ensañó con ellos, también podía ser generoso con ellos, y lo supo con pruebas firmes.

- Llevo seis meses esperando el momento indicado para decirte, Harry – acariciando su vientre – Que el amor, estuvo presente aunque ninguno de los dos supiera quienes éramos en realidad.

Una lágrima de felicidad bajó de los ojos color esmeralda del príncipe Harry, al ver que Hermione, tenía un vientre de siete meses de embarazo.

Aquella noche en la cual Victoria y el príncipe durmieron juntos, no solo confirmó que ambos se amaban, también les regalo, aquel sueño tan preciado.

La crueldad y maldad en la cual estuvieron sumergidos no lograron evitar que aquel milagro de vida, se hiciera realidad. Aquella vida que ella llevaba en su vientre sobrevivió a pesar de que su madre estuvo a punto de morir.

Su amor fue más allá, cruzó barreras y lo imposible se hiso posible.

El sueño más preciado, se hizo realidad.

Y en la mente de ambos, ellos supieron que:

Mientras uno esté vivo nada ha terminado.

No hay conclusión, así que tampoco hay un "vivieron felices para siempre".

Sólo hay un "cada día empezamos de nuevo, juntos"

**Fin**

**¡Hola!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno este es el capítulo final, se acabó. ¿Quizás hayan quedado expectativas, cabos sueltos? Pues yo creo que sí, habrá un epilogo, pero será corto.**

**Todo en la vida no es un Vivieron Felices para siempre, pero hay que seguir, y eso es lo que se aprende con todo.**

**¿Justicia?, ¿matar al malo? , puede ser, pero en la vida real casi nunca sucede, y esta historia refleja aquello.**

**Bueno, este sí es el fin de todo, no hay terceras partes, espero que les haya gustado, yo le agradezco de corazón que me hayan seguido durante todo este tiempo, gracias por leer, por los reviews, por los PM, por todo.**

**Nos leemos en el epilogo y ahí les dejaré el nuevo nombre de una nueva historia :)**

**Saludos**

**Usagi Potter**


	15. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

*** Leer Nota de Autor al final**

**Epilogo**

Sus ojos negros como la más oscuras de las noches miraban fijamente las olas del mar que rompían con fuerza contra las rocas que se encontraban a muchos metros debajo de él.

Podía escuchar las sirenas de los autos de la policía, podía escuchar un disparo y el grito de su más fiel servidora, seguramente ya estaría muerta, pensó para sí mismo.

Giró su cuerpo y vio a muchos policías descender de sus autos, apretó con fuerza el arma que tenía en la mano y sonrió con sorna. ¿Realmente creían que él se dejaría atrapar por ellos?

Él pudo haber sido el rey de Inglaterra en esos momentos, pero todo por culpa de la actual familia real, la maldita familia Potter, todo le fue arrebatado y sus esfuerzos por recuperar lo que era suyo resultó mal, todo por ese sentimiento absurdo, ¿Amor?, ¡Ja!

Tom Riddle, observó el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix Lestrange y realmente no sintió nada, solo que seguramente ya se volverían a encontrar a donde sea que vayan después de la muerte.

Levantó el arma y disparó contra los policías que estaban acercándose a él, sonrió al saber que al menos uno de esos estúpidos se iría a una tumba, después de aquellos disparos.

Escuchó la respuesta de la policía, seguramente el rey había indicado que lo llevaran vivo, para poder enviarlo a una mugrienta cárcel, por todo lo que les hizo a su familia, sonrió siniestramente al recordar todo lo que les hizo sufrir, eso era una ínfima parte de lo que se merecían, pero ya estaba hecho y con esa satisfacción se iría.

Sintió el golpe de una de las balas en su pecho, retrocedió y antes de caer al vacío su último pensamiento fue: Algún día regresaré y volverán a sufrir mucho más que ahora.

Nadie pudo evitar que Tom Riddle cayera hacia las agitadas aguas del mar y su cuerpo fuera arrastrado por la corriente.

¿Algún día regresaría? , quizás, pero nuevamente se encontraría con aquella fuerza que él no pudo comprender ni combatir, se encontraría nuevamente con el amor y sobre todo con la valentía de aquellas personas a quienes quiso destruir.

**oOoOo * oOoOo**

El ruido que hacían sus tacones al correr, resonaban por todo el amplio pasillo que llevaba hacia la escalera que daba la entrada para el salón de los espejos.

Se le había hecho muy tarde y solo tuvo unos momentos para poder arreglarse, en el camino iba atando su cabello en un improvisado moño y tras ella su mejor amigo le seguía el paso, llevando consigo las joyas que debía ponerse.

- Me van a matar.

Exclamó al escuchar que la melodía del baile central ya había comenzado y su mejor amigo rió audiblemente, ganándose una mirada de reproche y diversión de parte de ella.

Después de unos segundos y casi lista, se asomó por la enorme escalera y pudo observar lo que tanto anhelaba todos los años.

Sonrió y tomó del brazo a Scorpius Malfoy, y le dijo:

- Algún día nosotros también encontraremos un amor tan grande como el de mis padres.

En el salón principal del palacio de Buckingham se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de aniversario por el matrimonio de la pareja real, hacia dieciséis años, el príncipe Harry James Potter y la princesa consorte, Hermione Potter, se habían casado y como todos los años, el rey y la reina les organizaban aquella fiesta celebrando un año más de felicidad que compartían con todos sus seres queridos.

En medio del salón la princesa Hermione junto al príncipe Harry bailaban un vals y ambos sonreían con mucha felicidad. Minutos después el vals terminó y todos aplaudieron, la pareja caminó hacia donde los reyes de Inglaterra, Lily y James Potter se encontraban junto a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Segundos después la princesa se separó de ellos, y caminó hacia la escalera principal.

- Victoria, ¿Otra vez llegaste tarde?

La muchacha de cabello castaño lacio y unos bonitos ojos color esmeralda, se acercó a la princesa y cariñosamente la abrazó.

- Mamá, solo una insignificante hora.

Hermione alzó una ceja y sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa juguetona, su hija había heredado la misma sonrisa de su padre.

- Bueno, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde, pero igual lo pasaré esta vez - sonriendo - Scorpius, tus padres están buscándote.

- ¡Es cierto! – Poniéndose nervioso – Solo dije que iría por un vaso con agua y… - mirando a Victoria – Me demore una hora, papá me matara.

Dicho esto el muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules miró a su mejor amiga y le hizo una mueca, que reflejaba: "Esta me las pagas niña".

Hermione sonrió divertida al ver como su hija y el hijo de Draco y Ginny eran buenos amigos, aunque Victoria era un año mayor que él, ambos eran los más pequeños, junto al hermano de su esposo, el príncipe Alexander.

- Edward estuvo preguntando por ti, cariño – comentó Hermione – En estos momentos está con James en la terraza, ver a verlo.

Victoria, sonrió al escuchar que Edward ya estaba ahí, hacía varias semanas que no lo veía, porque había estado de viaje junto a su madre y padre, pero como se lo prometió regresó para la fiesta.

Hermione vio a su hija dirigirse a la terraza y sonrió, su joven corazón de una muchacha de diecisiete años estaba enamorado y al parecer el hijo de Luna y Ron le correspondía. Solo James, su sobrino daría el grito al cielo, ya que era bastante sobreprotector con Victoria, al igual que Harry, quien veía a su hija como una pequeña niña.

Bueno ella ya se encargaría de hacerle entender a Harry que su pequeña hija ya era toda una señorita y Edward un buen muchacho. De James ya se encargarían Elizabeth y Regulus, para que no mate a su mejor amigo, por posar sus ojos en su pequeña prima Victoria.

_Victoria…_

Hermione se apoyó en el barandal de la escalera y durante unos minutos recordó todo lo pasado, como decidieron junto a Harry ponerle aquel nombre a su hija.

Ya habían pasado doce años desde que Tom Riddle, el abuelo de Victoria Riddle, había muerto y diecisiete años desde que Harry y ella por fin habían podido volver a estar juntos.

Un año después de haber dado a luz, pudieron casarse y ahora ya cumplían dieciséis años de matrimonio.

Observó a toda la gente a su alrededor, todos se veían felices y ella también podía sentir en su corazón que realmente era feliz.

Dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los tantos espejos que se encontraban en el salón y una imagen de antaño vino a su mente.

_No llevaba su pijama, ni quiera su cabello estaba enmarañado como todas las mañanas, al contrario llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, era como el de una princesa, sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por unos guantes de seda del mismo color, se vio el cabello el cual estaba arreglado y tenía una delicada tiara en el mismo._

_Retrocedió muy extrañada y en eso escucho que una melodía muy bonita comenzaba a sonar en todo el salón, volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver a mucha gente vestida de gala, gente a la cual no conocía, varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar aquella pieza, comenzó a caminar entre ellos, tenía que encontrar a alguien conocido para que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo, mientras cruzaba aquel salón sentía que todos la miraban y le sonreían._

_Cuando iba a llegar hasta la puerta de aquel gran salón escuchó que varios exclamaron: __Príncipe buenas noches._

_Volteo y vio que la gente le daba el paso a alguien, cuando la última pareja que la separaba de aquella persona estaba por salir del campo de vista y podía ver una parte del traje elegante de aquella persona, escucho la voz de su mejor amiga llamarla._

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, había soñado aquello y ahora tantos años habían pasado y ella podía ver a su mejor amiga Luna bailando junto a Ron, caminó entre toda la gente quien le sonreía, pero a diferencia de ese sueño ella no estaba extrañada y conocía a todas las personas que estaban en el salón.

Observó su reflejo y ella estaba vestida con un bonito vestido de gala color azul y llevaba guantes del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso moño y lo decoraba una tiara.

La princesa Hermione, escuchó como muchos saludaban con un: Príncipe, buenas noches y se apartaban, ella se detuvo cuando la última pareja le daba paso a su esposo y a poca distancia lo pudo ver.

Harry vestido elegantemente con un traje color negro y su cabello algo despeinado, ya que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, aún era indomable y sus ojos color esmeralda aún brillaban tras aquellas gafas de montura redonda.

Hermione sonrió con amor a Harry, los años habían pasado y el sufrimiento que habían pasado ambos, los hizo entender que cada día debían de dar lo mejor de ellos y sobre todo permanecer juntos.

- Hermosa señorita, ¿me permite bailar con usted? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano – La he estado observando toda la noche y por fin decidí a acercarme a usted.

- No sé si mi esposo vaya a estar de acuerdo – contestó siguiéndole el juego y tomando su mano- ¿Correrá el riesgo, apuesto caballero?

- Por supuesto.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar y muchos los siguieron.

- Estás hermosa Hermione y te diré una y mil veces que te amo.

- Yo también te amo Harry y estoy tan feliz de estar a tú lado – sonriendo – Todos estos años juntos han logrado que los estragos que aún tenía por lo ocurrido en el pasado, pueda superarlo.

- Lo sé, a mí también me han ayudado, para poder confiar en que estaremos juntos por siempre.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, Harry.

Harry la miró con todo el amor que tenía acumulado en su corazón, la abrazó mientras bailaban y pudo observar a los demás.

Draco y Ginny estaban junto a su hijo quien al parecer estaba siendo regañado, sonrió al darse cuenta que seguramente su hija tendría algo que ver.

Al otro lado del salón Luna y Ron platicaban con su hermano Alexander, quien lo miró y le sonrió. Su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos color avellana, cautivaban a varias de las señoritas de la corte y en ese momento su pequeña Victoria llegaba a colgarse de su brazo y ahuyentar con su mirada esmeralda a todas las jovencitas, "_No dejaré que ninguna Lady Tonta se acerque a mi querido tío_", fueron las palabras textuales que le dijo a Alexander, por lo cual su hermano, miró a Edward y le dijo : "_Y yo no dejaré que él se acerque a ti, aún no ha sido aprobado ni por Harry ni por mi_", "_Tampoco por mi_", agregó James.

Harry rió bajito aún abrazando a Hermione y supo que aunque todo lo que les sucedió fue cruel y sufrieron situaciones que nos las merecían, pero…

Se separó y miró a Hermione, quien le sonrió y le dio un beso delicado y él pudo decirle:

- Aunque tengamos que estar separados una vez más, buscaré y te encontraré de nuevo, Hermione Granger.

- Hermione Potter – corrigió – Y tienes mucha razón, porque yo te esperaría.

Ambos se besaron y continuaron bailando durante toda la noche y todas las noches con sus días completos continuaron juntos, porque Harry y Hermione, sabían que:

_Las personas que se aman terminan reencontrándose, no importa que tan lejos estén al final se encontrarán._

**FIN**

**Hola, pues aquí les traigo el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado y pues ahora sí, este es el FIN de la historia.**

**Gracias por haberme seguido durante todos estos años, porque si ¡años!, desde que escribí por primera vez el prologo de Príncipe Harry. Gracias por los reviews y la paciencia por esperar las actualizaciones de los capítulos.**

**Realmente ha sido una experiencia muy grata para mi llegar a ustedes por esta historia y bueno disculpen tanto drama jeje, se que a algunos de ustedes por el final de la 1era historia, los hice llorar, otros me detestaron y a otros les encantó, pero al fin todo para nuestros protagonista resultó bien y podrán ser felices.**

**Bueno ahora si es el final, me despido con un ¡GRACIAS! de corazón y pues les dejo el nombre de mi nueva historia:**

*** Winter Scent. **

**Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, está el prologo y dentro de unos días subiré el primer capítulo. Es un Harry y Hermione, aunque al principio quizás no lo parezca, pero eso es parte de la trama.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
